How to live a movie
by Scout017
Summary: Based on the movie of HTTYD. A girl of 15 years old lives the beginning of her summer vacations, just to find herself one day on an island known as the Isle of Berk. But why does she has the feeling of already knowing this since she arrived? (Rewritten version already up in my profile).
1. SUMMER'S UP!

"Ten, nine, eight..." The clock was tic tac-ing. "Seven, six..." Couldn't it go any faster? "Five, four..." Almost there. Summer, come to me! "Three, two, one... SUMMER!"

It was as crazy as a football stadio. Pencils, notebooks, hats were thrown to the air. People shouted and celebrated at the top of their lungs that summer had finally arrived. The teacher had to cover his own ears to not end deaf.

"What time is it?" A classmate asked taunting us to answer.

"Summer time!" We replied. All I could think at the moment was that we were like High School Musical. Literally, the school pet was a wildcat, but we were Junior High.

"What time is it!?"

"The time of our lives!" We answered with more power on our voices. The teacher leaved the class running for dear life. If he thought that he was safe on the hallways he was very wrong, because you couldn't even pass through them right now. There were thousands of students and all of them went like crazy, trying to get to the exit on the search for freedom.

Summer meant everything for me, but it also was the best time of your life. It was sleepovers, hangout with your friends (and boys), no homework, no adults trying to make you fail each exam like our geography teacher. Every class we had with him he was like "Do whatever you want. Set the school on fire cuz I don't care" and the day before the test he was like "Shut up you piece of trash! And read the whole section cuz it comes on the exam tomorrow." Thankfully it was all over now.

I was not the smartest student, but I did have good grades. Or at least in music, french, grammar and some others. Geography was a living hell. I spent three hours per day trying to learn a bit, hoping my mind would cooperate and I would at least pass the exams. However I did learn some things, for example, at least now I know the Nile River is in France. Wait, that's wrong...

As my classmates began to leave, I quickly grabbed my stuff and threw it to my bag, leaving a mess. Then went running downstairs to my bike. My home was so nearby from school there was no need for a car. But over the way, I encountered the last group of people I wanted to see.

"Well, well, look who's here." Said a female voice. I glared at her. Her name is Chloe, she is blonde, she has curly long hair and green eyes, and she is the most popular of the school. Every school has her "Sharpay". She wore a red dress, a white jacket and high heels. She loves makeup to death. Right now she was with two of her friends and their boyfriends, who looked pretty tough. Honestly, she only had a boyfriend because she was the cheerleader. And why she was the cheerleader? To spend more time having a look on hot guys.

"Chloe." The group slowly began to surround me, and it slightly startled me. "Let me pass."

"Hmm... let me think. No!" She said and the group chuckled. I glared at some of them.

"What do you want?"

She chuckled. "Are you seriously asking me that? All I wanted since you arrived to this school. Make your life miserable, and now that classes are over, I have more time to spend with you! Isn't that lovely?"

"Oh sure, it's lovely how you have a boyfriend today, and one tomorrow after you've done _that_ with every one of them. You b****." Her smile faded from one second to another because she knew it was true. Her eyes grew large and her eyebrows furrowed. She raised a hand to slap me on the face, but I grabbed her arm and slapped her first. Before she could do anything, I threw her to one of the boys that fell on top of another boy and a girl and I took the chance to run. I grabbed my bike and rode away from them.

When I was far enough, I sighed in relief and smiled, it was the first time I did that. It felt good, because I stood up for myself.

Back at home, there was a note at the entrance. It was from my mother, her messages were always short but concise, and she had a beautiful handwriting.

My dear:

I went to the office since there's a problem on the system they wanted me to check it out. There's carrot soup for you on the fridge. Be back for dinner.

Love, mom

I sighed. It was the third time this month. My mother worked 6 days a week since we were four. My mother, my younger sister, my older brother and me.

Since my brother hadn't come back home yet, I looked for the copy of the key from the entrance door under our "WELCOME" carpet. When the door opened, I let the key slip from my hand and used my foot to hide it under the carpet again. My sister was probably watching a movie, reading, or with our cat so I went to the kitchen and served myself a bowl of soup. After that I also made the dishes,grabbed an unopened bottle of nutella and a spoon, and went upstairs to my room. To my surprise, there was my sister, reading one of my books on my bed.

"What are you doing here? And why are you reading my stuff?"

"Because I've finished all my books and I was bored."

"Did mom see you when she left?"

"Yeah, but I got nothing to do. And I've even fed Thomas a bowl of whiskas twice. He's getting fat,you know?"

"Do you already fed him?" I entered to my room and sat on the chair in front of my desktop.

"Yep, two bowls of whiskas. He's getting fat."

"If you didn't give him more food than he's supposed to have per day, maybe he wouldn't be." There was a "meow" and a round-haired grey mass with black stripes walked between my legs, purring and calling for attention. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want? You won't have more food until tomorrow. And don't even try the kitty eyes!" I said. He continued purring and my sister carried him on her arms.

"So," My sister said. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" My sister's name is Lucy. She is seven years old. She has brown eyes and hair, and reaches just below her shoulders. She usually wears dresses and or a yellow blouse and purple skirts, and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Anything but FROZEN." I replied. If there was a posibility to watch that movie again, my head would explode for hearing "Let it go" for the hundred time.

"Hey, don't judge! You like to watch Gravity Falls!" That was something I couldn't deny. I loved that show of mystery, although it was a cartoon. But who says it wasn't awesome?

"So what? It's not like every epidose they sing irritable songs. It's completely different." I excused myself and gave my back to her, turning on my laptop.

"Mom says it's a cartoon for kids." She said and I groaned.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine." And with that she leaved along with Thomas, closing the door with a loud and noisy _BAM!_ I flinched at the noise and shook my head before grabbing my headphones and readied to spend all the afternoon hearing music. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" There was no answer. I shrugged and continued doing my things when suddenly someone tickled me at my sides. "Dallas! N-No! Stop! Ha ha ha!" I gave a few kicks in the air and laughed so hard we even fell to the ground, and I ended on top of him, and unintentionally got the air out if his lungs. He groaned.

"...admit it was fun..." He said breathless, lying at the floor with open arms.

"It wasn't." I said as the color returned to my face instead of the purple I was now.

"C'mon sis, I saw you laughing at the top of your lungs! Do not deny you didn't enjoyed it!"

Dallas is my older brother. He's twenty years old. He is blonde with his hair almost white and he has ice blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt, a dark blue leather jacket with a red and white stripe on the sleeves. He wears black jeans and converse, and he wears a golden chain with a tooth, which has carved a 'D'. I've asked him a few times what kind of tooth is that one but I always forget.

"I didn't." I sat on my chair again and he got up. He used his hands to cover my eyes. "What do you want Dallas?" I snapped.

He moved his head so I felt his breath on my ear. "You know what I want babe..." He whispered at me and I moved him away. I hated when he talked dirty.

"Then go and look out for Rachel." Rachel was his girlfriend, but she was just 17.

He dragged me still sat on the chair away from the desk, making me unable to keep typing on my computer. Then he turned the chair around so I was facing him, he carried me bridal style and then just fell to the bed with me on his arms. "Give me what I ask, and nobody'll get hurt." He said in a threatening tone, but in a low voice.

"Okay..." He smiled, when I suddenly grabbed a pillow and hit him right on the face with it. He rolled over my bed and fell to the ground.

"Oh, it's on!" He said with a grin. He threw me another pillow and I ducked, grabbing another pillow from my bed and throwing it to him. It hit his shoulder, and he returned it to me, right on the face. He laughed at me, and I took the chance to run and tackle him to my bed again, tickling at his sides with my fingers. He was trying to move away my hands but he couldn't get them off.

He moved one of my legs, making me lost my balance and fall on top of him, but this time I was too tired to move myself. "You give up?" He asked me, and I replied with a hug and said something to him. Although my voice was muffled because my face was against his _warm_ chest, he guessed my words and replied with a smile.

"I love you too, sis." He said. He only called me _sis._ It was a thing between us, I called him _Dally._ hugged me tightly before getting up. "Hey, would ya let me some?"

I rolled my eyes, I knew what he wanted. "But outside please, unless you want to set the house on fire."

"Pff, I'm not that stupid." He said as he walked towards my drawer and looked for a box.

"I really doubt it." I muttered.

When he found what he was looking for he said "Gotcha." I turned at him just to confirm he found it and yes he had. He held in his hand a package of cigarettes. "Be back at night." He left.

Dallas smoked since he was sixteen years old. He always gathered with a gang of his at nighttime and they would smoke, go to a bar and drink, go to parties or whatever they wanted to do. It was nothing too serious that would require the police. They called themselves "Dragon Riders". Every once in a while they had rumbles with other gangs such as "Dragon Hunters", "The Outcasts" or "The Berserks", and I wonder who decided those names or where do they come from.

Mom was different with each of us. With Dallas she was soft, it was rare she would get mad at him. She did scolded him, but almost never punished him and if she "scolded" him, it would be a talk and that's it.

With my sister she was lovely to death. She would always have patience with her, always laugh at her jokes even if no one laughed at them and _never_ scold her or punish her for anything. Not even the time she played with my cellphone when having a shower.

With me...I was a "special case", you could say it that way. Have you ever watched BRAVE? If you haven't, here's a summary:

Princess Merida wants her freedom, Queen Elinor wants her to be a lady and forces her to marry. The suitors compete on the games fro her hand, but she stands up for herself and causes chaos. Mother and daughter fight, Merida runs away and encounters a witch, who Merida asks to change her fate by changing her mother. She turns her into a bear instead, and together they turn the Queen back to normal, mending the bond torn by pride.

But why am I telling you this? Because my mother and I kinda have that relationship. My mother wants me to be perfect and I want to be myself. But this does not end here. She scolds me for _everything,_ and always is telling me what to do or what do not. If I do something she's like "You shouldn't have done that" and if I don't "Why didn't you?"

After spending the afternoon hearing music, I went to my sister's room and found her watching a movie, just that she wasn't watching what I expected, it was something different.

"Lucy, what ya doing?" I asked.

"Watching a movie." She replied without turning to face me. I deadpanned.

"Which one? That doesn't seem like the one with the snowman and the reindeer."

She shook her head. "It isn't. This is a movie about dragons."

I raised my both eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't common that Lucy tried something different from what she liked, I wondered why of a sudden she did. So I laid besides her on the bed and grabbed a pillow.

"Why are you seeing this?" I asked curious.

"Dunno. I just turned on the t.v. five minutes ago and saw this on the screen, so I thought, why not?"

I found it weird at first, but then just shook it off and watched the movie with her. _Maybe it could be interesting_ , I thought. And it was. At the end of the movie I liked it more than the series of Gravity Falls.

My mom arrived one hour after and we had dinner, then we went to sleep. I almost couldn't sleep because the movie wouldn't stop spinning over and over my head, until I finally decided to get some rest and closed my eyes.

I had a dream about the movie. It was about me living the movie and meeting the vikings, training with dragons, flying, it was awesome.

I woke up at the middle of the night. My clock and said 11:55 p.m. I groaned, it was not even tomorrow! But now I felt like I wasn't going to sleep because of been thinking of that wonderful dream, it was the best dream I ever had since 5 years ago. I thought about it. Was this movie so wonderful, for the first time in five years I had a dream instead of a nightmare? Did I really loved it that much?

I turned around and stared from my window at the beautiful sky full of bright stars. I saw a shooting star pass. I gasped and immediately closed my eyes, then made a wish. When I did, the clock said 11:59 p.m. I yawned and decided that it was time for me to rest, because tomorrow summer began.

* * *

 **04/05/16: I decided to re-read this and I decided to change some things, besides adding some others. Hope I did good.**

 **+454 words added**

 **Scout017, out.**


	2. Arrival to Berk

I woke up, as I noticed how cold I was. Yes, I slept with a light blouse and a fluffy short, but at least there were some covers on my bed. I supposed my sister came at night and slept with me because of a nightmare or something, and she must have taken all the blankets. She had done that before, so it wouldn't surprise me.

I turned to my side and extended my hand still with my eyes closed, hoping that I would grab a warm blanket. To my surprise, it was _dirt_. Dirt on my bed? I wasn't sleeping on the garden, was I? I went and slept on my bed, with my warm and comfortable blankets and wasn't freezing to death. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw my surroundings.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. After pinching my forearm twice or thrice, something was telling me it was real. Tall tress were all around me and I was sat on the ground with nothing more than my light pajamas. How did I ended up here? I didn't walk asleep as Lucy did, and Dallas was not so stupid to take me out of my room and leave me on the ground. Leaving my thoughts aside, my priority was to find somewhere to stay. I was gonna die of a pneumonia before I had a clue of what happened.

I walked a couple of minutes, but it seemed longer than that. Maybe a whole hour. I walked between branches and leaves, with no specific direction and clueless where to go. My only hope at the moment was that I would see a sign of smoke or fire, though it was stupid. Who would think of such idea, a fire in the forest appear of a sudden like a fairy tale? Oh, me.

After a long while I made a pause to catch my breath, and I literally saw smoke emerge from the trees. Smoke meant fire. Without questioning how-in-earth it was possible, I ran towards it with all my strength I had. At this point, my teeth were chattering, and my skin was ice cold as if it was literally ice. How much I've been out? As soon as I reached the smoke, I was confused. It wasn't exactly a fire, more like a burned tree with craters on its crust where the smoke emerged from. And it was hot, meaning it wasn't from long ago.

A sudden noise caught my attention. Turning around the noise came from the bushes, they were shaking and leaves were falling from them. I stopped death on my tracks and waited for something to come, when suddenly a pig jumped of them and passed me running away. I sighed and continued walking, but a _ROAR_ made me turn around in fear in a second. There was an animal the size of a tree just behind me, it had scales, horns, and even wings! Not to mention that it also had very pointy teeth.

At t.v. programs they describe beasts as creatures with long horns, they're usually huge, ugly and also scary. But nothing could be compared to this, this was real and it was going to kill me if I didn't run away now. As in response from my body, I ran the opposite way from that thing as fast as I could. My legs would't go any faster, so what could I do then? Maybe confront that thing?

 _~You want to kill yourself?~_

Hush for a moment, conscience! Thank you. Now, I knew that it was indeed dangerous and I could get hurt...

 _~And that thing is 30 times your size, not to mention the very sharp teeth and claws...~_

I told you to hush! I need to think of a plan! Of course I've got nothing else in mind but to do exactly what my little conscience voice was telling me not to. And I knew it was the worst plan ever.

 _~You even call that a plan?~_

SHUT UP, WOULD YOU!?

I changed my direction which gained me some seconds so I could find something to defend myself, and all I found was nothing more than some stones and a broken branch of a tree, but something was better than nothing.

The creature ran towards me and I hit it right on the head like a baseball ball with the branch, but made no harm at all. It was disturbed for a moment, before it _whacked_ me with the long tail and send me directly towards a tree. My back crashed with it and I fell to the floor, groaning in pain. It was still coming after me so I stood up and ran, it was a very bad idea since the beginning, but do I listened to myself? No.

~ _I won't say I told you so!_ ~

I ran through the trees when suddenly there was something on my leg that made me scream and fell to the floor. It large spine stuck on my left leg, blood flowing down. I pulled it out although the horrible pain and continued, but my vision became blurred with each passing second and my head spun all of a sudden. I could barely walk now but creature was gone now, what was a relief for me.

I walked weakly a bit more when I spotted at the distance something approaching, but it wasn't something, it was someone. Through my blurred vision, I could identify that the things in front of me were similar to houses and what seemed to be people. My leg burned, and little by little I lost my senses. The last thing I saw before passing out was someone running towards me.

* * *

I woke up with a grain pain over my left leg and my head. First my vision was blurred, but it soon was clear and I noticed I was...in a house, made of wood. Two other persons where inside,talking a bit further. It was an old woman with a staff writing on the floor, and a scrawny boy standing besides her. I had no idea how did I ended up here, nor what was going on.

I tried to stand up but my leg hurt like if someone was slicing it in two and I cried in pain calling their attention. The scrawny boy came towards me and carefully laid me down again in the...bed?

"Slow down." He talked with a nasal accent that I've never heard before. "You need to rest."

"What am I doing here?" I asked once my head was resting on the pillow. I looked at him. He had green eyes, red-brown auburn hair, and a little scar on his left side of the chin.

"This is the healer's house. You got out of the forest and then passed out. I brought you here, I saw you had a nadder's spine on your leg." He explained.

"What?" I said confused. Slowly images came to my mind.

"By the look of your face, you must have remembered."

"Where am I? What is this place, in general. In which country, state, city am I?"

"Uhh..." He narrowed his eyes and looked at me ? He didn't know what was a city or a country?"I don't know what is that of a _city_ , but by your accent, it's very clear that you're not from Berk."

"Berk? This is the name of this place?" I sat down.

"Yes. You're in the Isle of Berk."

I frowned. "Isle? You mean, _island_? Like a piece of earth surrounded by water?" I gestured with my hands.

"Most likely."

Okay. So I was not even on my continent then, I was on an island, isolated from everything I knew. Isolated from my friends and my family... Oh no. How was I supposed to tell my mom, brother and sister where was I? And now that I thought of it, they should be worried, wondering what had happened to me.

"How can I get back home?" I asked impatiently.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Um... First of all, I have to know which country am I at. So this is Berk?" He nodded. "Okay. In which continent it is?"

"Continent?"

"...do you even know what a continent is?" He shook his head and I scoffed. Great. Stuck in the middle of nowhere. I had no way to get out of here, and I didn't even knew someone who could help me. I sighed.

"Is everything okay?" He looked concerned when he noticed me.

"No." I passed my hands through my face in frustration. "I'm very far away from home and I barely know where on Earth am I." I tried to stand up, but as soon as I did I fall again. I was too weak and I winced when my leg made contact with the floor.

"Whoa, you alright?" He helped me to sit back down.

"Heck, I can't even walk. How am I supposed to go back with my family if I can't even move?"

He seemed to think. He then shared a look with the old woman, who placed a hand under her chin thinking. Then she left us for a moment and returned with something on her hands. "Great idea, Gothi." He said.

"Gothi?" So that was the old woman's name? The woman looked at me and nodded, like if she had read my thoughts.

"She's the healer." He explained as the woman approached me with some strange artefacts on her hands.

"What's that?"

"You'll need something to hang on so you can walk. Nadder's spines are poisonous." He grabbed the items, and I noticed they looked like crutches made of wood.

"What's a nadder?" I asked. He looked at me as if a third eye appeared on my forehead.

"I'm starting to wonder where do you come from." He said as he handled me the crutches. I used the bed as support and put the crutches under my armpits. "How are you?"

"Good." I lied. I was not good, in first place I didn't know how to use the crutches, I never used them in my 15 years of life. I needed to practice, so I moved the crutches forwards, then I balanced my weight over them and kinda jumped with the right foot forwards. Of course it was my first time, so I looked ridiculous, I noticed the boy trying to cover his laugher. "Ha, ha." I said and he stopped, then I chuckled at him.

~ _Ha ha ha! You look like a duck that doesn't know how to fly!_ ~

I'm not a duck and this is the first time I try this! I don't need a voice that laughs at me, besides!

~ _May I remind you that you had the great idea of going to battle a beast the size of a house?_ ~

...shut up.

So I spend 20 minutes practicing with the crutches, and then I used them with experience. "Better?" He asked me and I nodded. The old woman looked at me and after examining my skills, she gave a pleasant nod. "Alright, we can go."

"Finally!" I exclaimed, then I frowned. "Go where?"

"Oh, em... You can stay with me." He offered and I accepted just because I needed to find a way to get out of here, but I couldn't do it without help. He thanked the woman, then awaited for me to go ahead. I passed him and then noticed that the house was ubicated on a mountain.

"Oh my god." I said. This was going to take me a long time. "How are we gonna reach down there?"

~ _Walking._ :p~

The boy gestured me a way to follow, like a yellow path from 'Dorothy in Oz'. I sighed and began to walk downhill with some of his help. After half an hour we were finally on plain terrain.

"Wow, that took longer than I expected." I said.

"You could say it again." He replied. "Come on." He gestured me to follow him.

"I realize I don't know your name." I told him. He stopped death on his tracks and turned to face me.

"My name's Hiccup." He said. I frowned, what kind of name was _Hiccup_? "Great name, I know. But it's not the worst." He replied as if he read my thoughts.

"If that's your name, I don't want to imagine the others'." I said. "My name's Annabelle. I was called like that because my parents couldn't decide between Anna and Belle, so they joined the names. Annabelle."

~ _What kind of name is Annabelle?_ ~

"That's not so viking-ish, I can tell." Hiccup said.

"Viking-ish?" I repeated. "Wait, are you a viking?"

"We are vikings. All Berk is full of them." He explained.

"If you're vikings, what do you do?" I asked curious. He was about to give a step when he stopped, his foot suspended in the air. "Well?"

"We... Kill dragons." Now I stopped death on my tracks, eye widened, and slowly turned around to fully face him in astonishment.

"Kill what?" I said breathless, my voice faltering. Have I heard correctly? Or did he really just said...

"Dragons." He said again. Now I put all my strength to stand up, I felt like I was gonna pass out in any moment.

"Hiccup," I called him by his name. "Is this some kind of joke?" He shook his head.

"No, it's no joke. In Berk live dragons. We actually have a killing ring where we bring them and kill them." He said so peacefully and calmly, I shuddered from the thought of killing.

"But, why?"

"We have raids. They take our storage for the winter, leaving us with nothing."

"But, you kill?"

There was a note of silence.

"No."

~ _Liar!_ ~

Hush!

"You don't?" I asked.

"No, I had never killed before a dragon, in my life. That's why I want to prove everyone I can take down one of such beasts and kill it, so I'll gain _their_ respect."

"So let me get this straight," I said. "You are a viking who kill dragons, but never in your life had killed a dragon."

"...you could say."

"But what do you mean about gaining _their_ respect? Respect from who?"

He darkened. He lowered his head and stared at his feet. Then rubbed one arm with his other and looked anywhere but at me.

"Hiccup?" I called, but got no answer.

"My house's this way." He said and continued walking. I was confused, he seemed like he didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to know. If I was really going to stay for a while with him, then I needed to trust in him, and that meant no secrets at all. However I decided to leave him alone, maybe when he's ready he would tell me what did he meant, or I was gonna discover it sooner or later as I passed time here.

~ _Sooner or later... I like that..._ ~

For the love of God, just shut up!

* * *

 **Hi! I decided to update a second chapter today! Actually I was gonna update two yesterday, but my mom send me to sleep. So I bring you today this! Hope you like it. Thanks for the ones that follow and fav this story, it means so much for me! :)**

 **04/05/16: I forgot something! Here's a polyvore poster grapejuice101 did for this story! Anyone interested here's the link:** **cgi/set?id=197587537**

 **Scout017, out.**


	3. Gobber meets the twins

I sighed and followed Hiccup, having a little of difficulty because the way to his house wasn't too plain, it was full of dirt, mud, and rocks on the way. I was more accustomed to walk on the streets, on cement.

But if that was complicated, it was even more so on crutches and only could use one leg. I almost tripped a couple of times but he caught me before getting my face on the mud.

~ _I would like to see that_ ~

Oh. And the voice on my head had been teasing me all the way since I got here. Just another problem in my list to deal with.

We finally made it and I entered to the house, not before I stared in completely awe, at my surroundings. The house was made of wood, literally. There was a table and three chairs, something that I recognized it was a kitchen, and there were stairs at my left side.

"Wow." I breathed, it was wonderful.

"What?" He asked me, not really understanding my amazement.

"Your house is beautiful." I admitted.

"Nah, this is nothing." He made a gesture as if it wasn't the big thing. In fact it wasn't, just that I was really impressed. "Are you hungry?" He asked me and I nodded. He walked towards the kitchen and served two bowls with hot soup, eventually making my stomach groan. My mouth was watering, I was dying for tasting the soup.

~ _Yummy!_ ~

I made an effort to sit on one of the wooden chairs and he placed the bowls on the table, one for me.

"Thanks." I said as he handled me a spoon. Made of wood, too.

"Your welcome."

Before we started to eat, I said, " _Bon appetite_." and then I began eating, but he just stared at me frowning. I stopped and looked at him, then at my hand that was suspended in the air in front of me, and so back and forth until I lowered my spoon and talked. "It means, enjoy your meal."

~ _Parle vous français?_ ~

"Oh." He said. "Well, in that case, _bone a pet it_ to you, too." He replied with a grin, and I couldn't help but laugh at his bad pronunciation of the expression. He just ignored me and continued eating, then my laugher also died soon and I ate the soup.

When we finished, he made the dishes all by himself although I protested to help, I usually was the one to do it at home. Well, mostly me or Lucy, Dallas or my mom would cook and one of us would put the table. Then, after our meals we would make the dishes. I wondered what would my family must be thinking at this moment. Would they noticed that I was nowhere to be seen? Probably, since it was summer and I supposedly would be listening music all morning as I love to.

So all I could do at the moment was to await for him to finish. I saw in the house some shields, with some markings that I found rare, nothing that I've seen before. Some were painted like snakes with colored scales, big heads, mouths full of pointy teeth; others were painted with swords, skulls, vikings...

"Do you like them?" Someone asked me. I blinked and turned around, to find Hiccup staring at them too.

"They are interesting." I said with a shrug. "But I don't know what could I expect, on my home there aren't many shields like in here. Actually, I barely have seen one before, and it was a toy."

He grinned for a moment. "Um, I want to ask you. This home of yours, where is it exactly?"

I looked at the floor with a hand on my chin, thinking. "I couldn't explain so easy. I don't have a map to tell you and I don't even know where am I. I mean, I know it's Berk, but I don't know how close or how far it is from my house."

"I think I can help." He said and I blinked. He then took out from his vest, a notebook and flipped the pages looking for an empty one, before passing it to me.

"Any pencil?" I asked.

"Oh!" He exclaimed as if he forgot it and took it out from his vest. He handled it to me and I thanked him, but then I stared at it in complete confusion. A pencil was basically a wooden stick attached with a rope to a piece of charcoal.

"Okay..." I sighed and begin to draw the world, at least the way I knew it. How I would love my geography teacher to be here and watched my skills, and I thought his lessons would never useful. Guess I was wrong. I quickly drew the continents, the worst way I could of course, and then I showed it to him. "Here, this is where I live." I pointed to America. "Now, could you tell me where do you live?"

He examined the map carefully, passing his index finger at the edge of each continent as if he was redrawing it. Then he eye widened. "Hold on, I recognize this shore." He pointed to the northwest of Europe.

"Europe." I said. "Wait, this place is near Rome."

"Rome...The romans!" He exclaimed exited. "Of course! They live in there, then Berk is located more to the west!"

"So I'm in Europe." I muttered as I came into realization. "I'm at the other side of the world!"

~ _Yay!_ ~

No! It's not _yay_ , I'm at the other side of the world, with no idea of how I'll get back home! My family doesn't even know where I am, this is the last place they would think of.

~ _Ugh. You worry for everything._ ~

And you worry for nothing.

"Hmm. Well, it's pretty far away from here where you live." Hiccup said, interfering in the argument between me and my annoying internal voice. "It would take at least three to four months to arrive."

"Months?!" I shouted. Then I calmed down and cleared my throat. "I think that I'll have to stay here for a while." I looked to the floor embarrassed and in deception at the same time.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. I looked away trying to find something to say, but when I turned at him his eyes were narrowed and he was staring at me, but not at my face.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him and he jumped. He quickly looked away and his cheeks turned a light red, enough to notice.

~ _Pervert!_ ~

I internally laughed at my voice's comment.

"S-sorry, it's just that... Do not misunderstand me, but you wear v-very strange clothes." He said.

I frowned and looked at myself. They looked perfectly to me. Maybe a little torn apart from the running, but they were just like I put them on. "How come?"

He turned even redder. "Uhh... People in Berk, I mean, g-girls of your age wear... You know, skirts and shoes, and b-blouses..."

That's when I came in realization, I was on my pajamas! And I was just wearing a blouse with suspenders and shorts... I quickly raised my legs to the chair and hugged my arms trying in a pathetic attempt to cover myself, blood rising to my face.

"You don't have anything I could wear, do you?" I asked. When suddenly I felt something fluffy and warm cover me, and I noticed it was his own vest covered in fur. "Thanks."

"Maybe you could borrow some of my clothes. I know that they aren't your size and maybe are for a boy, but-"

"No, no! It's okay, it's okay!" I hurried to say, anything was better than this. "It's fine, really. I have no problem at all, I swear."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." He walked towards the stairs and began to... Climb them? He was literally _climbing_ the stairs, I thanked that where I lived there was no need to climb them. The reason I didn't care to use boy clothes was because I sometimes use Dallas', and sometimes he grabbed my jackets. He said that they were way better than his, and sometimes he even grabbed my sweaters although they were pink! Moments later Hiccup came back with some clothes on his arm. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll go right back upstairs so you can dress."

"But what if someone comes and opens the door?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Then I'll be outside checking if anyone comes." He pointed to the door with his thumb. Then he leaved, closing the door behind him. I took the clothes on my hands, they were a green sleeved tunic, dark green pants, a brown belt and furred boots. In less than 5 minutes I was already dressed, with my clothes on my arm.

"Hiccup!" I called him and he came running into the house.

"I'm here, I'm here... I'm-" he paused at the middle of his sentence, when I stood up supporting myself on the chair.

"I think this is way much better than my other clothes. Would you mind if I left them here?"

"Maybe I have a box where you can keep them. I'll go and leave them at my room." I handled him my clothes and leaved his vest on the back of the chair. In less than two minutes he was already down again, my clothes probably on his bedroom.

~ _Now we have twins in the house!_ ~

I laughed. And Hiccup heard me. "What?"

I eye widened. "Oh, I laughed at the thought that we are wearing the same thing. People could say we're twins."

He looked at himself, then at me and he laughed too. He laughed! I chuckled a bit, and then we were both laughing. I was about to speak again, when we heard a knock on the door. I sat again on the chair and he went to attend it.

"Hiccup! Where'd ya been? Nobody knows anythin' of ye since tha mornin', I was wonderin' where'd ya go." I heard someone talk with a different accent, not mine nor Hiccup's, it was another.

"Sorry Gobber."

"Ta say sorry won' sharpen any axes n'fix tha hammers." The man replied. "Wha' ya been doin' this whole time?"

"Nothing!" He answered too fast and we all knew it.

"Yeah, don' think I'll buy tha'... Hiccup, where's yer vest?" I eye widened and gasped, it was still at the back of the chair and he forgot to put in on. "Move."

Hiccup looked worried at me and I nodded. He sighed and moved aside, letting the man in. I examined him, he had a yellow and long mustache, he wore a helmet, clothes that looked old, and I was surprised when I saw he had a hook instead of a left hand.

~ _Captain Hook!_ ~

But when he walked, he didn't have either his right leg, he had a wooden leg.

~ _Captain Pegleg!_ ~

He stared at me stunned, and stopped death on his tracks. He then turned slowly to Hiccup, tilted his head in my direction like asking him what was going on, then turned back at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello, lass." He greeted me. "Wha's yer name?"

"Annabelle."

"Hmm. Not so viking-ish..." I deadpanned at Hiccup, who shrugged in response and I smiled, shaking my head. "N'yer accent ain't from here. Where'd ya come from?"

"From the west, sir. But more from the South parts." I lied. I didn't like to, but how could I trust them? I just met them today.

"I thought so." He smiled in satisfaction. "Anyway, wha' ya doin' here? I ain't seen ya before."

That's when I remembered I haven't even told Hiccup what happened, so I decided to tell them the whole truth of how I ended here, of course missing some details. But I didn't understand how did I got to the healer's house, when Hiccup explained that he saw me come out from the forest, noticing my hurt leg and before I collapsed to the floor he caught me. Then he carried me bridal style to Gothi's house. I was surprised, and I wondered if he wasn't tired after that, but I also thanked him for what he did. The man seemed to believe us, after we finished.

"Well, hope ya get better. But I ain't here because of ya lass, unfortunately. I came for my missin' apprentice." He glared at Hiccup with his good hand on his waist and his eyebrows frowned.

"Sir, he helped me all this time. I think he deserves to have the day off, don't you? Besides, I'm sure he'll help with everything he can later." I said, earning a glare from Hiccup, but I ignored him.

The man considered it and surprisingly agreed. "But I'll be expectin' ya when ye come back. 'Til then, see ya." And he leaved. I sighed in relief and Hiccup got closer to me.

"What was all that about? I don't get how did you convinced Gobber of giving me off the day! He barely lets me return home after a long day of working." He said.

"So, Gobber is it."

"Gobber is what?" He asked confused.

"His name. I'm still learning, you know. But why did he called you his apprentice?"

"He and I work on the village's forge, building and fixing weapons. I've been his apprentice since I was little... Well, littler." I placed a hand over my mouth to cover my laugher, practically slapping my mouth and it hurt.

~ _I don't think that's possible!_ ~

Me neither.

"It's almost bedtime." He said.

I glared at him, I knew where he was going with this. "You don't need to care about that for me." I told him. "I'll probably sleep on the floor, I've done it before."

"But you can also sleep on my bed, we can share it. It's actually too big for me, I don't see any problem."

~ _Ooh!_ ~

For the love of God, not in that way!

~ _I just said 'ooh'. Who's the pervert now?_ ~

I looked at him unsure. I usually didn't do sleep with others, sometimes with Lucy and barely with Dallas when I was too cold or when I had a really bad nightmare that scared the fright out of me.

"Sure?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I replied. It sounded anything but okay.

So I put once again the crutches under my armpits and with Hiccup's help, I climbed -and I mean, _climb_ \- the stairs up to the second floor. It took a couple of minutes for us to catch our breath after all that work, before I entered to his room. I noticed from the corner of my eye that there were more doors at the hallway, but I was too tired right now to go and check them out. That'll be for tomorrow... maybe.

Hiccup opened the door and when I looked at it I gasped. It was a little room with nothing more than a desk, a closet, a bureau and a bed, but somehow it made me feel like in home. I sat on the bed putting the crutches aside.

"Oh, before I forget." He bent under the bed and took out a box, where I saw there were my clothes. "Your things are under my bed, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded and he placed them back on their place. Then he laid down on the bed as I did too giving my back at him, and who-knows-how we had a blanket and a pillow for each one of us.

When it seemed we were almost ready to sleep, I thought of my family once again. I couldn't stop it, I've never been so far away from home. The further I ever went, was to Saltillo in Mexico, three days and I returned because my mother told me so.

"Annabelle?" I heard Hiccup call me.

"...Yeah?" I asked and I was surprised myself when I noticed my voice falter. I heard the noise of his head moving on the pillow.

"Are you alright?" His voice was louder this time.

"Yeah."

~ _D_ _on't cry woman! Do not show him you're weak!_ ~

It's no weakness to think of someone who actually cares about me, to think of those feelings of love, care, and kindness! I'm just scared. Wouldn't you be if suddenly you were apart from anything you knew?

~ _Like the internet?_ ~

"Shut up!"

"What?"

Oh my... I didn't think it, I actually screamed that. I face palmed myself and sat on the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He sat too and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I miss my family... I Know it's been only one day, but I've never been so far away from home."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to go back to them. And I'll help you, I promise."

I looked at him, he was so nice with me all day. "Thanks, for everything." Was all I could say before laying down again.

"No problem." He laid down looking at me and smiled, I gave him back a smile before turning to the other side again. Then he blew a candle on the bureau and the only light in the room went off. "Night, Annabelle."

"Night, Hiccup." I said lastly, feeling a bit better.

* * *

 **Alright, here you have another chapter of Annabelle's great adventure! So, if you haven't figured out yet, the story begins next chapter! Hope you like it, don't forget to review, follow and fav!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	4. Dragon raid

A loud _BAM!_ woke me up. I breathed heavily as I sat on the bed, not understanding what was going on. There were noises outside, I turned around and saw Hiccup putting on his boots.

"Hiccup, what's happening?" I asked as I did the same thing.

"Oh, you're awake!" He got up. "C'mon, put your shoes on and hurry!" He commanded me as he made his way down who-knows-what for.

"On it!" I said as I stood up, when I felt a pain over my leg, and I remembered that I needed the crutches. "Hiccup..." I called him and I saw him run back up with a blue shield on his arm, when he noticed my problem.

"Oh, gods..."

"Okay, I'll just grab one." I said. "But how am I supposed to get downstairs?"

"I'll go first, then you go." He said. We got closer and he climbed them way down, then I imitated him and it took me less time than I expected, thanks God. When I was arranging the left crutch under my arm, we heard screams and roars, which scared me a bit. What the heck was going on? Why was people running of?

"Hiccup, what's out there? What are people so afraid of?" I asked.

"We're not afraid of them, we're vikings." He corrected. "Out there there are..." He opened the door and stood there for a moment, I noticed it was still too early to be up, but people were already awake. Suddenly sheep -I mean, sheep- passed running by, when I saw a creature with horns, scales and claws flying in front of us. From its mouth, fire came out. Hiccup quickly reacted and closed the door, putting his weight against the door so it won't open. "Dragons." He finished.

As we got out of his house at top speed -and by top speed, I mean as if I was walking- as my legs allowed me. I looked back and watched how some houses burned down, including Hiccup's. I felt bad for him, we even had to leave the shield on the house. When I turned my head, I saw him on the ground and a viking yelled at him "Morning!" before running away. I offered him a hand and helped him get to his feet.

"Why don't you just leave?" I asked as we continued our way, however I had no idea to where we were going.

"We're vikings, we have stubbornness issues." He answered and I rolled my eyes.

~ _And talking about stubbornness issues, have you met Annabelle and her family?_ ~

Ugh, shut up.

We run past a house when suddenly Hiccup was lifted up from his collar by a big man, preventing him from been burned by the flames of a dragon.

"Hiccup! What is he doing out again?" The man asked to no one in particular, then he directed his attention towards the boy. "What are you doing out again? Get inside!" He send him running, but I pulled him from his sleeve back just in time when another dragon flew near by.

"Watch your step!" I said.

"Uh, thanks." And we continued running, but not before I noticed the man was watching us the whole time, more like he was staring at me, then he talked to another viking.

"Who's that man? The one with the big beard."

"He's Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders." I shuddered from the thought.

"Do you believe it?"

"Yes I do."

We finally made it and arrived to a forge, where I spotted Gobber working in there too, and instead of a prosthetic hook he had a hammer.

"Ah! Nice of ye ta join tha party!" He greeted us as Hiccup looked for a leather apron. "I thought tha' ye'd been carried off, Hiccup." I found a chair and I sat on it, all the running made me tired. I literally did more exercise than I do in a whole week on sports at schools.

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste." When he said that I couldn't help but giggle, trying to contain my laugher. "They wouldn't know what to do with all this." That did it. I was laughing so hard, trying not to fall this time of the chair I was sat on. But c'mon, he just posed in a way he couldn't be more ridiculous!

~ _He's the most scrawniest boy you've ever met!_ ~

I couldn't agree more with you on this.

"They need toothpicks, don' they?" Gobber teased him.

"Please, he isn't a toothpick." I said, Hiccup enlightened at this until I opened my mouth again. "More like a piece paper or a stick. A bag of bones..." Gobber chuckled.

"You were supposed to be on my side, Annabelle." I shrugged.

"I'm just stating facts." I declared, when I heard footsteps pass us. By instinct I went at the window to check them out. I was so accustomed to see Dallas walk out with his gang, that whenever a group passed, I already knew. For a moment I forgot that I wasn't at home and I felt a little dissapointed when I noticed it wasn't them, but still a bit anxious to know who were they.

"Who are those?" I pointed to the teens that had water cubes on their hands, trying to stop the fire. Hiccup looked at them in awe, especially to a blonde girl.

"Those are Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and..." When said girl splashed the water at the house, a dragon fired at it causing an explosion. I didn't find anything awesome or cool at it, but Hiccup's expression said otherwise, as in complete dumbness and I rolled my eyes.

~ _Men XP~_

"Who's that?" I asked Hiccup, taking him out of trance.

"Astrid." He replied with a charming voice, then he sighed. "Their work is so much cooler."

"What's wrong with working on the forge?" I asked, but got no answer. In a blink Hiccup tried to go with them, when Gobber used his hook -instead of the hammer- and grabbed him by the collar back to the inside.

"Oh, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark!" He cried.

"Oh, ya've done plenty of marks. All in tha wron' places." Gobber said.

"Please! Two minutes and I'll kill a dragon." He continued. "My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!"

Silence for a moment. Gobber looked at me with a questioning look and then at Hiccup. Hiccup eye widened and looked away, I could notice his cheeks turn red.

~ _Ooh!_ ~

Shut up!

"... Ye can' lift a hammer, ye can' swin' an axe..." Gobber continued, grabbing what it looked like a net with iron balls at the ends. "... Ye can' even throw one of these!" At the last second a viking grabbed the trap from him and threw it to a fat dragon who crashed to the ground.

"I know, but this will throw it for me." He moved further, revealing what I recognized like a catapult, but with a more complex system.

"Woah, you made that?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep. Been working on it since a month ago, now it's ready." When he placed a hand in it, the thing launched another net with iron balls, barely missing Gobber and hitting a viking that just appeared outside the window.

"Argh!"

"Whoops!" I winced.

"See? Now this right here is wha' I'm talkin' about."

"Mild calibration issue." Hiccup excused himself.

"Yeah, sure." I said, getting a deadpanned glare from him.

"Hiccup, if y'ever want ta get out there, ye need ta stop all... _This_." He gestured in all ways at him.

~ _If he hadn't said that, I would've_ ~

One, that would be me the one to talk. Two, don't say that, I feel bad for him. Basically they're telling him to change who he is. It's just wrong!

"But you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup complained.

"Yes! Tha's it! Stop bein' all of ye."

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup began in a threatening tone, only making Gobber to mimic him.

" _Ohhhhh_ , yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much... vikingness contained. There will be consequences!" He warned, however Gobber didn't see intimidated.

~ _How could such a great viking be intimidated by a toothpick?_ ~

You're not helping, you know?

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He handled a sword too big for Hiccup's size, even for mine. He almost trip over but quickly placed it on an iron wheel to sharpen it, as Gobber went back to work. I took my chance and walked towards Hiccup.

"One day I'll get out there," he told me. "Because killing a dragon is _everything_ around here. Look at those houses." He tilted his head at the village's direction, and I caught sight of some dragons still looking for something to grab before flying off.

The closest dragon had the tale full of spines, and had horns all over the head. It only had two paws and a pair of wings. "A nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." He explained as I watched carefully each one of them. Then I spotted some fat dragons, four paws and very little wings. "Gronckles are tough. Taking one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend."

Do not blush, do not blush...

~ _Can I say something?~_

Not. A single. Word.

Then I moved my glare to a dragon with long neck, big wings and four paws, when suddenly a second head appeared!

"A zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."

Well, I could see that. Suddenly in the distance, a catapult on a tower got in fire, but then I realized it wasn't the catapult the one on fire, it was something else. Another dragon, perhaps? Hiccup seemed to read my thoughts, as he talked again.

"The monstrous nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."

Well, that explains a few things.

~ _This girl is on fire! This girl is on fire!~_

Seriously? You're not singing that song.

~ _It fits perfectly!~_

My thoughts were interrupted with a high pitching noise that came out of the blue. Hiccup seemed to hear it too, as he quickly leaved what he was doing and full concentrated on the sound searching for the place it came from.

"Night Fury!" A viking yelled.

"Get down!"

We ducked just in time when fire came from nowhere directly towards the catapult, destroying it completely and burning it down.

"What was that?" I asked in completely shock.

"That's the only dragon that no one has ever seen. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a night fury, that's why I'm going to be the first." He talked determined, I could see a different glow in his eyes. But at the same time it meant no good.

"Hiccup, no! That's suicide!" I yelled. I had no experience on this, but I had this bad feeling in my chest that was intensifying with each passing minute. I followed Hiccup at tortoise pace -because of my leg- to find him talking with Gobber.

Yes! He's gonna put some reason on him- I thought.

But suddenly he gave a war cry and disappeared between the people. I sighed. Hiccup ran back to the inside and I wondered why.

~ _Are you kidding me? Think woman! Use that brain of yours!~_

Oh no, not the catapult.

I got back and he was already leaving with the catapult turned into a cart. "Hiccup, no. Didn't Gobber tell you to stay inside?" I asked.

"Annabelle, I want you to stay here." he ignored completely my question.

"Oh no." Before he could go, I surprisingly made it to the entrance and didn't let him pass. "Hiccup, what are you thinking? This isn't right!"

"Of course it is! This is the chance I've been waiting for my entire life, and I'm not planning to let it go. You can come with me, or stay here."

This was even more complicated than to plead Dally not smoke anymore, I mean he smoked since he was 14. Whenever I tried to talk to Dally about that, he would always have an excuse or just ignore me and continue. The point is that he was concerned about the danger to himself and he didn't mind. However Hiccup wasn't. He knew what he wanted and he would fight for it, but he wasn't concerned of the risk. He could die in the process and he didn't care at all, but I did. All I had left was something I was not convinced myself, but it was the only way to prevent him of dying.

"Wait. I'll go with you, I just hope that you'll make it and we won't die."

* * *

"...You did it. You did it!"

"Oh, I hit it? Yes I hit it!"

I couldn't believe it. Hiccup did it, he hunted down a dragon with that invention of his. Not only he hit any dragon, but also a _night fury_! We we're exited, and I was the most, I didn't die in the process! Or that's what I thought when a dragon, a nightmare if I wasn't wrong, appeared from behind. Hiccup hadn't noticed.

"Did anybody else see that?" I pointed with a finger to his back, frightened. The dragon grumbled, and Hiccup's victory was quickly forgotten as he turned around to face it. "Except for you."

One moment we were both backing from the cliff and the dragon, the next we had it under our tails running all the way back. When I heard it come closer I screamed for dear life, but soon my scream was silenced by Hiccup's and I tried to laugh. Instead I found myself choking with my own saliva and coughing hard. When we arrived to the village it was empty, what for me was weird but I shook it off and followed Hiccup until he hided behind a pole and I had no more option than to hide with him. I arrived just in time when the Nightmare sprayed fire all around us and we couldn't move. I felt the hot fire close to me and I snuggled with Hiccup, so I wouldn't burn. Once there wasn't any noise, we checked on one side if the thing was still there but we saw no sign of it, when I turned back I found it about to kill me.

~ _This is it_ ~

Thanks for everything, it wasn't a pleasure to meet you!

~ _I say the same!_ ~

I closed my eyes awaiting for it to come but never came. When I opened them, I saw why. The man from before who had saved Hiccup's life was now face to face with the creature. It tried to fire at him, but it couldn't anymore. The man smashed it twice, before it flew away. I sighed in relief, but Hiccup looked tense and had the eyes completely in blank.

"Stoick saved our lives." I said.

"Oh, gods..."

"What is it?"

"There's one more thing you need to know—" He was cut off as the now burnt pole collapsed and a few moments later all the dragons were escaping with food in their claws.

"Did we do that?" I asked to no one in particular.

The man was staring at us angrily, and Hiccup had a blank expression. "Sorry, dad."

~ _What?!_ ~

I joined the pieces. If Stoick was the chief of the tribe, and Hiccup just called him dad what meant he was his son, Hiccup was the heir to the tribe! I gasped at my discovery and my jaw hang open, but it seemed I did because of what Hiccup said.

"But I hit a night fury." He continued. Stoick wasted no time and grabbed him by the collar (for the third time) while he tried to explain what happened,but he was not listening. "It's not like the last few times, dad."

The last few times?!

"I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot, but Annabelle was with me all time and she saw it! I'm not lying! It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"Stop!" Stoick shouted. Apparently, this wasn't the first time they talked about this, based on what Hiccup said. "Just, stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to fed!"

"The village could do with a little less feeding, then. Don't you think?" I said out loud. The people that surrounded the chief and his son placed a hand over their stomachs, as if it was an offense to talk about that. Hiccup giggled, but received a scold from Stoick.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He asked exasperated.

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... _kill_ it, you know?" He made a move with his hands as if he was struggling something and then squishing the life of it. "It's who I am, dad."

Stoick placed a hand on his forehead. "You are many thinks Hiccup, but a dragon killer isn't one of them."

Ouch. That hurt. Hiccup looked at the floor disappointed, and I would be too. I couldn't imagine what he must be feeling right now, was his father always like that with him? But how could I know, if my own father left us when I was 7 years old and honestly I didn't remember much.

Gobber arrived moments later besides Hiccup, and Stoick told him to make sure he get to the house. But wasn't it burned from the raid? I was about to follow them, when I heard Stoick say, "I have _his_ mess to clean up." Oh no, he didn't say that.

~ _Yes he did!_ ~

Well, I think is time for the chief to meet me.

~ _Hold on, haven't you forgot something?_ ~

What?

~ _Look at you._ ~

As I stared at myself I went into realization and gasped. I was standing perfectly. For sure I must have left the crutch when we ran from the nightmare, but now it seemed I wasn't going to need them anymore. One less problem to worry about.

* * *

 **Hi there! What do you think? Good? This one for me was a bit of work, as others from now on must be since I'm changing some things to fit. Anyway, hope you like it. Hey, do you think Annabelle should meet Toothless? Or it must stay a secret?**

 **-Scout017, out**


	5. Stoick's parental problem

I decided to follow the people, that for some reason they all seemed to be heading to the same place. Where were they going? Weren't they supposed to go and begin to rebuild and fix the houses? What was so important that required everyone to go?

We followed a long path that went through all the village, what has a bit helpful to explore where I was staying. As I looked at my surroundings, suddenly I tripped on and then I saw why.

~ _My old enemy... stairs_ ~

Okay, first you sing, now you're saying dialogues from movies?

~ _What do you want me to do, then? Hold it, don't tell me_ ~

I collected myself up and got the dirt out of my clothes, when I noticed two things. One, I saw the gang from before, and among them was Astrid. But not only I saw them, they saw me too and instead of coming to help me, they made the fun out of me. More like the twins and Snotface... Noselout... Snoutflout... Well, something like that.

Two, the adults didn't even help me to get up, and even much less minded of the fact that I fell. What the heck with them? If Hiccup had to live this daily, I could imagine why he was so determined to kill a dragon.

After what it seemed like forever to walk up the stairs, I entered to a huge salon with colored flags, many wooden tables and food. I heard people talking and I figured out this was the 'Great Hall'. That's when the huge gates from the entrance opened again, letting in two big and fat men. Stoick and Gobber. Gobber went to sit on a table, and I approached him.

"Hey, lass. I didn' expect ta see ya here. Want some?" He offered me of what he was drinking and I thanked him but refused.

I watched the chief talking to the village. "What does he talks so much about?" I asked to no one in particular, but Gobber replied me.

"Didn' Hiccup told ye?" He asked, moving in circles his cup (which was attached to his arm) mixing its contents. I turned at him.

"Told me what?"

"'Bout wha' we've been lookin' for seven generations." He said. I raised my both eyebrows in surprise. That was much time. "Anyway, it's about tha nest of tha fire breathin' beasts."

"Fire breathing... The dragons?" He nodded and drank more.

"One more search." I heard Stoick rise his voice, speaking confidently and determined. "Before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." Someone said.

~ _Then why keep searching?~_

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard." I rolled my eyes. "Now who's with me?" I Looked at all directions but no one wanted to follow,some even made up stupid excuses to not go. "Alright, those who stay will look after Hiccup." And everyone volunteered of a sudden to go. I decided it was enough.

Once everyone was heading towards the exit, the chief slowly made his way towards our table, spotting me and Gobber. I looked away, knowing myself I would be redder than a tomato right now. Gobber just continued drinking. "I'll pack my undies." He said when Stoick was just inches from the table and I eye widened when heard him said that.

Okay, I did _not_ heard that.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." The chief said and in that moment a lightbulb on my head turned on. It was not the best idea, but I was sure Hiccup was going to be happy in training for killing a dragon! It was for the best of him.

"Oh perfect." Gobber replied. "N'while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover tha stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time ta himself... wha' could possibly go wron'?"

Oh, it's recomforting to know that even the master has no hope at all at his apprentice. Just like geography. Wait, what did Gobber teach?

Stoick sighed as he sat besides Gobber, I supposed they were friends from long ago from the way they talked so natural. "What am I gonna do with him?"

That's where my plan came in. "How about put him at training with others?" I asked, getting both of the men's attention.

~ _Great plan, I must recognize_ ~

"And who are you?" Stoick asked.

~ _On second thought, never mind_ ~

Before I could reply, Gobber interfered. "Name's Annabelle. Tha lass ain't from here, says she's from tha South parts n'got lost in tha forest. Hiccup found her n'took care of her since yesterday."

I gave a sheepishly smile, and Stoick glared at me like if he was reading my life through my eyes. Back in home they say the eyes are the windows to the soul.

"I know you." He said and I nearly jumped. No, no, no. He knew? He must be wishing right now to take me on a ship and then send me to fed the dragons. "I saw you at the raid, with Hiccup. But, weren't you using crutches?" I sighed in relief, he was talking about something else.

"I was, indeed. On my way here I was injured and your son got me to see Gothi. But now I'm okay, guess I just needed a little of exercise." I explained.

"Great ta see ya're better." Gobber said with a smile and I nodded, before turning to Stoick. I decided he was gonna listen to me, one way or another.

"Chief, why won't you let Hiccup train?" I asked.

"No, he'd be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage." He shook his head, I just couldn't get how could he be so sure that his son wouldn't make it. Such a shame. I had more hope in him than everyone together in this whole village, and I had only one day in here.

"Oh, ye don' know tha'." Gobber replied and I was glad he did. At least someone had a bit of hope.

"I do know that, actually."

"No, ya don'."

"No, actually I do."

"No ya don'!"

~ _Ladies, ladies, he wants you both. Can we go now?~_

We're not done, yet.

"Listen! Gobber you know what he's like." I crossed my arms, what was he about to say now? "From the time he could crawl he's been... different. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for, for trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber defended. "They steal yer socks, but only tha left ones. Wha's with tha'?"

One, you can't go hunt for trolls, they can camouflage turning into rocks. They could be in front of you and you wouldn't know. Two, they don't steal your socks. You'll have to watch Frozen then and ask Kristof.

"When I was a boy..." Stoick continued.

"Oh, here we go..." Gobber groaned.

"...my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"Ya got a headache." I laughed at his comment, but Stoick was too lost on his own thoughts that he must have not even heard. Poor of Hiccup, I thought.

"That rock split in two." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well, I could see that he was a strong man, but to do such a thing was something impossible. Could it be true?

~ _Totally, don't you see the man's missing a bolt?~_

"It taught me what a viking could do. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to do. Hiccup is not that boy."

"Ye can' stop him, Stoick. Only prepare him." Gobber said. "Look, I know it seems hopeless. But tha truth is ya won' always be around ta protect him. He's goin' ta get out there again. He's probably out there now."

His words hit me. I tensed, thinking that probably he was right. What if Hiccup was out there right now? What would he do? Hold on, what would I do if I was him? What would I do if I hunted down the greatest dragon no one has ever see and no one believed me and I was sent home and Gobber was here?

Stoick didn't seemed one hundred percent convinced, he sighed heavily and then stood up. "Alright." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's decided, then. Hiccup will train with the others." I smiled just like the cheesy cat from Alice in Wonderland. Was he serious? "Under one condition." He stated. Ah, of course! I knew he would do something like this, but it was better than nothing, right?

"And that would be?"

"You'll train with him."

"...what?!" Okay. When I said I wanted him to train, I didn't mean to be actually training with him. And it wasn't because I didn't want to be with him, but because I just wouldn't last a day. If anyone would be dead before a dragon went out of its cage, that would be me for sure.

"No comments."

"Chief, I'm sorry. I can't go in there and try to kill a dragon."

~ _He said no comments! You, idiot!_ ~

"You won't kill them, yet. You'll _train_." He corrected, for me there was no difference. I still didn't want to. "If you won't do it, then Hiccup neither." He sentenced.

Arg. I was between the sword and the wall. I couldn't leave Hiccup alone in this, he'll need someone to be there for him when someone anyone tried to pull him down. But that meant that I was going then. However, I was sure I didn't have a choice.

"Don' worry lass, I'm sure ya'll do great at tha trainin'."

It's not how I'll do that I'm worried about.

"Deal?" Stoick asked me. I sighed.

"Deal."

* * *

As I made my way back to the house I thought from where should I start and tell Hiccup. I wanted to give him the news the best way possible, but what should I tell him? Should I mention him the talk I had with Stoick? I think so, after all he's his father. But that wouldn't just pull him down even more?

~ _What do you worry so much about? Just go and tell him!_ ~

Hold on. Should I mention that Stoick said I was gonna train with him? Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?

~ _Besides the fact that you'll face beasts the size of a house and that you have no experience at this? No, is not that bad_ ~

Sure. Alright, I'm here. Wish me luck.

~ _Girl, that boy is a magnet to bad luck_ ~

Wow, that really helped. Not.

I inhaled deeply and opened carefully the door, just letting in my head. "Hiccup?" I called him, but no one answered me. I fully opened the door, to find nothing. Well, at least I would have time to think. I walked to the chairs and sat down, putting my arms on the the table and laying my head on them, wondering how would I tell him this. But besides, I was sleepy, I woke up too early.

I didn't know what to do so I could pass time. Maybe I could draw. I raised my head and looked for the notebook, to find out it was gone. But I left it here! It hadn't been moved since yesterday, when I drew the map of the continents. I stood up and got on my knee, but it wasn't on the floor.

"Why is so cold of a sudden?" I asked out loud when I felt wind blowing. Hold on, _wind_? I turned around and gasped, as I noticed another door at the back of the house, opened. "Oh no... Hiccup!" I ran back outside and paused to think a bit. He couldn't be in the village, I just came through it. So that left the forest.

I passed a hand through my face and ran who-knows-to-where to the forest as fast as I could, and I was really fast now, hoping nothing would get on my way that could make me waste time. If I wasn't wrong, he was searching right now for the dragon, which fell at the East.

Many things were passing through my mind. What if the dragon got freed? What if it hurt Hiccup? What if he didn't find it?

"God, Hiccup. I hope you're alright."

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So... What do you want to happen with Toothless then? Should Annabelle find out the truth? Please live your vote on the reviews, I'll really appreciate it. Also, someone here wanted to greet you...**

 **~ _Hello everyone! I'm Annabelle's conscience, well no, I'm_ inside _Annabelle's_ _conscience. I just wanted to say hello to you guys!~_**

 **Yep. I'm wondering what must Annabelle be doing right now. That's all folks!... For now.**

 **-Scout017, out**


	6. Dragon training

I had run for the past few minutes and yet no sign of Hiccup. For being that scrawny, he was really fast. But then again, I'm very fast too. I was in athleticism for 7 years and also could do some car-wheels or twirls in the air, like the ones the ninjas do for example.

But unfortunately, I didn't see that rock coming. And just like I expected, now I had a scratch all over my right knee. Thanks God, it wasn't bleeding. I groaned in pain and stood up, but now I had to walk by all means. I jumped form a big rock and continued walking downhill, while I scolded myself for being so stupid and trip on, just when Hiccup could be in danger. There was a branch of a tree on my way which I hit in anger to move it apart, but it bounced back hiting me right in the nose.

"Ow!" I cried in pain, placing a hand on it to check if it wasn't bleeding. Nothing. I then looked at the branch and I frowned when I noticed that the whole tree was split in two. I continued walking, curiosity taking over me.

~ _Girl, curiosity killed the cat._ ~

I ignored my voice's comment and reached a point on the way where the ground went up a bit again, so I had to climb crawling. Weird, yes. I looked at my surroundings, when I caught sight of a body laying on the ground. I stood groggily for a moment when I gasped in realization.

"Hiccup!" I yelled. I made my way towards him and saw he was face to ground. Nervously, I turned him and now I could see his face. That's when I noticed a dagger just inches from my foot and I turned at him in shock and disbelief. He couldn't be...

Without losing anymore time, I placed my ear on his chest waiting for the soft beats of his heart. I waited some seconds and then...

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

I sighed in relief. He was alive. However he gave me a good scare. I sat and rested my head on a rock, but my hand slipped and I felt backwards rolling down until my back hit someting. It was little and round, but hard as stone. I collected myself up and wondered what did I hit, when I found a net. A bola, I remembered, but this one was huge in comparison the one Gobber showed us when having an argument with Hiccup. Why was this one so big? It could be used to hunt down... A dragon. A _night fury._

But there was only one night fury, and it was no longer here. So where was it? How was it possible it freed by itself? It didn't made any sense at all, if it was trapped, it couldn't have done anything to escape. Unless someone let it to. I stood up and searched for anything that could tell me how, and there was a part of the bola where the ropes were separated. I took a closer look. They were _cut_. Oh no, don't tell me that...

~ _It's as clear as water~_

Hiccup, when you wake up, you're dead. As if I had asked for it, in that moment I heard a groan. I walked back towards him, and helped him sit.

"Uhhh..."

"Hiccup, are you okay?"

He placed a hand on his forehead and opened his eyes. He turned to his side and saw me kneeling next to him. "Annabelle? What are you doing here?"

"You're alive!" I exclaimed and hugged him, then realized what I was doing and broke the hug. "I could ask you the same thing." I said angry. I punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Gods!" He cired and held his arm, then looked at me mad. "Why you did that?"

"For scaring me! I thought you were dead!" I yelled at him, waving my arms as I stood up. "I found you lying on the floor unconscious! When I didn't found you in your house, I came and looked for you, I thought you were in trouble!"

He didn't seem to mind at all. He bent down and picked up the dagger, then gave a look to the net.

"Why would I be?" He asked and I deadpanned. Then he realized it was a stupid question. "Don't answer that."

* * *

When we made it back to the house, to our surprise Stoick was already in there. Great. By the time we arrived, it was already night. Hiccup gasped when he saw him and fastened his pace, climbing as fast as he could the stairs but his boots making contact with the wood made noise and was enough for Stoick to hear.

"Hiccup." He said, perking up. I was surprised he didn't said my name, but maybe he didn't even know I was in there too. I quickly sat on a chair and pretended as if I was been in there for a while. Hiccup on the other side, backed up and faced his father.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. "I, uh... I have to talk to you, dad."

"I have to speak with you too, son." Stoick said clapping his hands standing from his seat. They both took a deep breath and talked at the same time.

"I decided I don't want I think it's time for you learn fight dragons to fight dragons." They both blinked before turning at each other in shock. "What?"

I face palmed myself, they were so similar yet so different at the same time.

"You go first." Stoick offered.

"No, you go first." Hiccup replied and Stoick nodded.

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning." I eye widened. God, I forgot to tell Hiccup about the training! How could this happen? I'm such an idiot!

~ _..._ ~

Wow. How I wished Dallas was here to tell me that I do not call myself like that because I'm not an idiot and I just need to pay a bit more of attention.

~ _Dallas is not here, neither anyone of your family. Deal with it._ ~

...Are you kidding me?

"Oh man, I should've gone first." Hiccup awkwardly said placing a hand on the back of his neck and eye widening. "'Cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but do we have enough bread-making vikings? Or small home repair—"

"You'll need this." Stoick interrupted as he handled him an axe that Hiccup could barely lift, causing him to jump off the stairs.

"I don't want to fight dragons." Hiccup finally said.

I frowned. Did I heard correctly? He really said he do _not_ want to fight dragons? I don't understand, that's what he wanted all his life, that's what he did with the night fury, that's what he fighted for. What made him change of mind?

Stoick just laughed. "Come on, yes you do." He walked again to his seat.

"Rephrase. Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons." Hiccup continued. Okay, this was getting weird. Why he couldn't?

"But you _will_ kill dragons."

"No, I'm really super extra sure that I won't." I blinked. That's exactly what I say when mom asked me something and didn't want to do it. Well, I guess it was just coincidence.

"It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious son!" Stoick yelled exasperated. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you." He said as he arranged the axe and positioned his son straight.

 _Maybe that's why he can barely lift it._ I thought.

"Means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of... _This._ " He gestured non specifically at his son.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said dryly with a roll eye. I groaned, with Gobber was the same.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup muttered.

"Deal?!"

Hiccup sighed and moved the axe. This was a no-win argument. I felt sorry for him, what kind of father does not listen to his son? Wait, I didn't had a father.

"Deal." Hiccup said.

"One more thing," Stoick added and I rolled my eyes. What now? "Annabelle will train with you." I froze. There was suspension in the air. I didn't move a muscle. "Well, train hard. I'll be back... probably." Stoick said at last and I looked at him in shock. _Probably?_

Then everything was silent. I heard Hiccup's footsteps but I didn't know to where was he going. Suddenly I felt his breath at my hair. "Annabelle?"

"Ahh!" I jumped and placed a hand on my chest. "What?!"

"...you'll be in the training?"

"No! I mean, yes! Why, is it bad?" I asked dumbly.

"Uhh..." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "No! No, is not bad. Well, is not bad that you'll train with me but it is bad for me because I don't want anymore to."

"Yeah, that's another thing. Why you don't want?"

"Well, I went to search for the night fury after it landed at Raven's Point." He explained.

"Did you find it?"

"I did."

I smiled showing my teeth. "Hiccup, that's great! You hunted down the greatest dragon of all. What happened then?"

"Um... Well... After that, I was ready to kill it and take his heart to my dad..."

"But... Where is it? You didn't leave it there, did you?"

"Of course not. I...Let it go."

"No! Not you too!" He jumped when I screamed and he gave a few steps back. "Get it out of your head now!" I shaked him grabbing him from the shoulders moving him back and forth.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" He asked confused with no idea of what I referred to but yet I didn't listen.

"Please don't! I can hold it anymore!" I placed my hands on my head and backed.

~ _Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go!~_

"You shut up too!"

"Stop!" Hiccup had to grab my fists and put me to the ground. Yet, I was still with my eyes closed and moving abruptly from one side to the other. When I saw no use on it, I gave up. "Would you please listen. Why did you acted like that?"

"It's kinda long story." I said.

"I think we have plenty of time."

"Alright. I'll tell you if you get off me." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, sorry for that." He apologized and offered me a hand to get up, which I accepted. We sat down near the fire and I took a deep breath.

"Here it goes. There's a song my younger sister likes to hear all time, and she makes me hear along. I had heard it too many times that it annoys me every time I hear it now. ' _Let it go'_ is the title of the song. Sorry."

"Don't worry. But, I want to ask you something." I nodded. "What's... What's to have a sister?" Oh. I realized then that besides his father, Hiccup was the only one living here. So then he didn't have any bothers or sisters to be with.

"You don't have any sisters or brothers, do you?" He looked at the floor.

"No, actually my mom died when I was a baby." Then he looked at me.

I gasped. He talked so calm and peacefully without any difficulty, when I would be crying if I talked of her. But then I thought of my situation, I didn't have a father and I didn't have either a problem to talk of him. He was just, a stranger.

"My father left us when I was too young to remember him." I said. "Dallas said I was seven years old or something like that when he left us."

He showed a hand to stop me. "Hold on. Who's Dallas?"

"My older brother." I said with a grin thinking about him.

"You have a brother?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "And I'm glad to have him, but he spends too much time out and I almost have no time with him." Then I looked down at me and then at him. "You know, people could really think of us like brother and sister." I said.

"Why?"

"We are wearing the same thing, not to mention that our hair is similar in color and our eyes are of color too, just that mines are light blue and yours are emerald green."

"You're right!"

"My lost twin brother!" I said and hugged him. He was stunned for a moment, and to my surprisement he returned the hug, what made me hug him tighter.

"My lost twin...sister." He said and I chuckled. Then we broke it. "We should get to bed, tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah. Let's go to... _our_ room?"

" _Our_ room is about right. Would you mind, _sister_?" He bent a bit and offered me a hand which I accepted.

"Let's go, _brother_."

* * *

"We'll be late, hurry up!"

"I'm just behind you!"

We were late to training, the first day. Could you tell? We woke up, as lazily as ever, had breakfast and then we just realized we had training. I didn't even finished to put milk to my cereal, and now I have a big hole on my stomach the size of a bowl.

Fortunately we arrived just in time, as other recruits were entering the arena with Gobber at the front. Hold on, I knew those guys... They were the teens! The ones that Hiccup admired too much, the ones that left me on my own when I tripped on and made the fun out of me! No way I was going in there...

"Hiccup, wait for me!" I yelled as I noticed I was staying behind.

~ _You were saying?_ ~

"...only fun if you get a scar out of it." I heard someone said. Wow, what kind of actitud was that one?

"Yeah, no kidding right? Pain, love it." Hiccup said, sarcastic as ever. I just showed up from behind.

"Oh great, who let him in?" A guy with long blonde hair asked. I almost confused him for a girl when I heard his voice and saw a teen that looked alike. The twins! "And who is she?"

"The one who'll kick your butt if you ever say something again of Hiccup." I defended, walking forwards showing the shield Hiccup let me. It was the blue one we left at the house yesterday, when it was burning from the raid. However I didn't have any weapon at all, just my lonely and sadly shield. Something funny was that everyone besides me had a weapon that wasn't a shield, including Hiccup.

"I would like ta see tha', but yeh ain't here unfortunately for tha'." Gobber said walking towards us. "Let's get started! Tha recruit who does best will win tha honor of killin' his first dragon in front of tha entire village." He twisted his hook to add some emphasis. And my usual reaction, shudder at the thought.

"Hiccup already killed a night fury," one of the recruits said. Wait, he was Snotflout, no Snotnose... Snotface... "Does that disqualify him or...?" Before he could continue, I walked towards him and slapped him across the face, shutting him up.

"Don't said I didn't warn ya." I told before walking back with Hiccup, the twins laughing at him.

"Don' worry. Ye're small an' ye're weak. That'll make ya less of a target. They'll see ya as sick or insane n'go after tha more viking-like teens instead." Gobber told Hiccup trying to make him feel better, but I really doubt that helped.

"You'll do great Hiccup. I know, _brother_." I told him and he smiled at me. It wasn't much, but a smile was a smile. As we made our way lining with the others, Gobber talked about the dragons we'll train with.

"Behind these doors are just a few of tha many species ya'll learn ta fight." A few? There were doors all around us! "The Deadly Nadder..."

"Speed eight, armor sixteen." A guy besides Hiccup said under his breath, but it was enough so I could hear. Actually I think everyone could hear him. Fishlegs, was it?

The hair from the back of my neck raised. I felt something familiar towards the name, like if I had heard it before. But where?

"Tha Hideous Zippleback." Gobber continued.

"Plus eleven stealth, times two." Fishlegs as well, each time more and more exited.

"Tha Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"Tha Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight, venom twelve!"

"Can ye stop tha'?!" Gobber yelled annoyed, and I was glad he did. "And... Tha Gronkle."

"Jaw strenght, eight." He whispered to us.

Gobber then placed a hand on a lever besides the door of the gronkle's cage and I eye widened.

~ _Our father, who is in Heaven, holy is your name..._ ~

At that moment I was sure I lost my little voice. She was praying for dear life and I was the one at the ring!

"Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?" Slotnose asked. God damn, I can't get his name right!

"I believe in learnin' on tha job." Gobber said smugly when suddenly there was a loud _BAM!_ And the next thing I knew there was a bee-like dragon the size of a hippo flying around the ring, while we were trying to lose it. And that included me as well. "Today's about survival. If yeh get blasted, ye're dead. Quick! Wha's tha first thin' ye're gonna need?"

"A doctor?" Hiccup guessed.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked.

"A shield." Astrid said. I was wondering where'd she go.

"Shields. Go!" Gobber ordered. At this moment I felt proud I already had one. I was doing good so far. "Yer most importan' piece of equipemen's yer shield. If yeh must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take tha shield!"

But I already have one...never mind. I watched how Hiccup was having problems with his shield when Gobber helped him and send him running towards me. There was _clang!_ When our shields made contact.

"Suggestion?" I said. "Leave the axe aside."

"I can't. Dad gave it to me." He replied.

"You can barely lift one thing at a time! Let go of the axe!"

A sudden _BOOM!_ Caught our attention, when I noticed the twins on the floor confused and dazed.

"Those shields are good fer another thing. Noise. Make lots of it ta throw off a dragon's aim." Gobber continued instructing as we just did what he told us. But I got nothing else, when I saw one of the spears the twins had. I grabbed one and banged it with my shield along the other teens, disturbing the dragon and it was working.

That's when Gobber asked something that Fishlegs got right, but his answer costed him to be out. After that, Snotflout tried on flirting with Astrid, but he got out as well. That made three of us.

"So, I guess it's only you and me?" Hiccup asked Astrid at the other side of the ring.

"Nope, just you." She left him alone at the second the gronkle blasted Hiccup hitting his shield, getting it out of his arm.

"Hiccup!" I yelled as I made my way towards him, but I wasn't the only one. It was the gronkle's last and only shot. "Hey you!" I called the dragon, who curiously looked back. "Over here!" I waved my arm with the spear on my hand. Surprisingly, it did turn back and now it was coming towards me.

Uh-oh.

~ _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you..._ ~

No time for that!

I ran the opposite direction, getting it away from Hiccup, but I didn't know where to go. Think Annabelle, think. ...that's it, I got it.

"That's the fast you can do?" I taunted the dragon. Bad idea. "Whoaaaaa!" I screamed as I ran to the cage it was before. I entered and ran to the back, turning to face the dragon. It came quickly and blasted his last shot, at the last second I moved out of the way doing a half of a carwheel followed by a roll and ran out of the cage, the gronkle crashing at the wall. Before it could fly out, Gobber closed the gate with a _Slam!_ and locked it.

~ _We're alive? We're alive! ...Of course, we are._ "

I bent down, my hands on my legs. I was panting and sweating from all the running. I almost fell face to the ground when I felt someone caught me. "Annabelle! You alright?" He asked me. I looked at him, and sure enough it was Hiccup. I nodded at him, still panting.

"Whoa, lass. Tha' was very brave, I can tell. One of tha bravest things I ever saw someone do." Gobber congratulated me.

"Thank you." I said.

"But remember! A dragon will always," he looked at Hiccup. "Always go for tha kill." And with that he left to clean up the mess all around us. I shared a look at Hiccup. His face was worried, then turned to a frown and then to a look full of wonder. I didn't know what has he thinking, but I did know it was going to bring trouble.

* * *

 **Long chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **-Scout017, out**


	7. The Dragon manual

**I know, I don't have very creative titles. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After talking about the training, Hiccup left me on his house while he said that he needed to go and check out for something. I let him go, however I suspected of why it was an urge for him. What was he hiding? Why didn't he tell me? I wanted to know, but I also knew about keeping distance and privacity, so I wasn't going to pressure him. Yet.

I had nothing to do and it turned out we had training two days a week, so I went upstairs to Hiccup's room, before giving a glare to the other doors. I shrugged and entered. There was nothing else to do, when a paper over his desk called my attention and I went over to see.

~ _And you were talking about privacity? Please~_

I was amazed by what I saw, it was a drawing of a dragon but it looked like if it was a photo, it was perfect. A Terrible Terror. I took the drawing in my hands, and I noticed more papers on the desk, all of them were drawings of dragons too. Nightmares, gronkles, zipplebacks, and there were others I didn't recognize. I wondered if he had any drawing of night furies, but no matter how much I searched there was nothing. I ended up doing a mess that I spend two hours cleaning up.

After that, I decided to go to the Great Hall and eat something, there was no food in the house and I didn't know how to use the kitchen. I was walking the stairs when I heard thunders, looking up the sky the clouds looked dark, not to mention a drop fell on my nose. Quickly I ran upstairs and entered the Hall, closing the gates after me.

The Hall wasn't too empty, there were some vikings eating too, and on a table was the gang along Gobber, who was talking to them. I went to grab some food and a cup with water, but I sat down on the table next to them that seemed empty for some reason. Besides, I didn't want to be with people at the moment.

"Let's talk about yer faults at tha ring' today, shall we?" Gobber said. "Startin' with tha twins, where did Ruffnut n'Tuffnut go wron'?"

"Duh, they were fighting over a shield! A shield!" Snotlout exclaimed. (Finally!)

"Oh, yeah?" Tuffnut asked. "Well, let's talk about your faults!"

"Alrightie then, where did Snotlout go wron'?" Gobber asked.

"He tried to flirt with a girl knowing he had no chance at all. If that girl was me, I would've broken his nose." I said with a smirk and then drank a bit of my cup, knowing that they were now staring at me. "I wonder why she didn't."

"How come I had no chance?" He asked incredulously, and I saw from the corner of my eye Astrid roll her eyes and the twins laugh at him.

"Okay, where did Fishlegs go wron'?"

"Who cares in where did he go wrong? Everybody knows that he won't last enough to kill the nightmare." Snotlout said.

"Who? You? Of course you won't last a week, Snotflout!" I said and the twins laughed again, even Fishlegs giggled a bit.

"Shut up! Did you just called me _Snotflout_?" I shrugged. Eventually, they stopped laughing and I smiled. At least I made someone laugh.

"I like her." I heard Tuffnut whisper to her sister, pointing a thumb on my direction. That's when I heard the gates open and there was the sound of the rain. But then there were footsteps too. I snapped up to see Hiccup soaked to the bone entering the Hall. Holy cow!

"Alright, where did Astrid go wron' today?"

"I mistimed my summersault drive. It was sloppy." Astrid said. "It threw off my reverse tumble." I frowned and looked at her in confusion, what was she talking about? She was the best of all at the training!

"Yeah, we noticed." Tuffnut responded sarcastically.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout said, and I sighed.

I saw Hiccup grabbing a plate when Snotlout moved so he wouldn't have a seat, so Hiccup walked a bit forward and grabbed a cup before coming my way. All the time the twins glared at him mischievously, Fishlegs was curious and Astrid saw him with... _What?_

"She's right. Ye have ta be tough with yourselves. Now, where did Hiccup go wron'?"

Are you kidding me? That was totally mean! My mom would never let us talk bad about anyone who was so kind and noble as Hiccup.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup looked sadly until our eyes met, and his expression brightened. I smiled at him and he forced a smile back. I gestured him to take a seat and he did, now we where face to face. I thought for a moment it was over until Astrid talked.

"He's never where he should be." I glared at her. Oh, so now she was Miss Perfect, or what?

"Thank yeh, Astrid. Ya need ta live n'breath this stuff." Gobber continued showing a book on his hand, then leaving it at the table. _Theirs_ , of course. "Tha dragon manual. Everythin' we know 'bout every dragon we know of."

 _RUMBLE!_

More thunders were heard, meaning there was a storm outside. Gobber looked up before saying, "No attacks tonigh', study up." And leave.

Tuffnut who was playing with a knife, suddenly eye widened. "Wait, you mean read?" Then he groaned.

"While we're still alive?" His sister continued.

"Why read words when you can kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout said.

"Oh! I've read it like seven times." Fishlegs said exited. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week—"

"Yeah, that's great." Tuffnut cut off him. "There was a chance I was going to read that..."

"But now..." Ruffnut said.

"You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout stood up and leaved, the twins and Fishlegs following behind. Now the only one at the table was Astrid. Hiccup stood up and walked to her.

"So I guess we'll share—"

"Read it." Astrid said pushing towards him the book before standing up and leaving.

"All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you—"

 _Slam!_

"—tomorrow." He sighed and I stood up to place a hand over his _wet_ shoulder. He turned his head a bit so he could see me, but not face me completely.

"Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to read with me." I said.

"Yeah, no problem." He sat down. I took a candle that was on other table and went to sit with him. Who knew how many time we'll be there, so it was better to be prepared. Besides, the storm didn't seem like it was going to end soon. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He opened the cover and read outloud, "Dragon classifications: Strike class, fear class, mystery class." He turned the page and I saw the image of a dragon with a big mouth in form of a 'O'. "Thunderdrum: this reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide lakes. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

I felt the hairs at back of neck rise. The images didn't help at all, as it showed how a man was killed by said dragon. Hiccup turned to the next page.

"Timberjack: this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees... Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Another page, another dragon.

For a moment, I thought the images begin to take life and move on their own. But when I blinked, they were just that... Images with no movement. I sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little disturbed by the images." I admitted. He nodded in understanding.

"You want to continue?" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. Scauldron: sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous..." He was interrupted when a sudden noise made me scream, but it was quickly silenced as I placed a hand on my mouth. We turned around and saw it were the thunders, but the gate was left open and there were no more people at the Hall besides us.

"Great, just what I need." I hugged myself.

"What's wrong? Is it the storm?"

"No. I'm okay. Let's just get over with this."

"Changewing: even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." I gulped. He took my hand and I smiled at him, before continuing. "Gronkle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Boneknapper, Whispering Death." He wasn't reading anymore the information, just the titles and some details as he flipped the pages. Now I was sure, the images _were_ moving. "Burns it victims. Buries its victimes. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out."

I eye widened in shock, too many dragons and nothing good in here. I held tighter his hand in fear, I couldn't believe they lived among such beasts.

~ _This is so awesome!_ ~

I was wondering where'd you go.

~ _Aww, did you miss me?~_

Nope.

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..." He flipped the last pages until he reached the one he was looking for. Curious thing, it was in blank except for some details at the edge of the page. "Night fury. Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."

Suddenly, Hiccup took out of his vest his notebook and left it over the book opened at a drawing of a dragon I haven't seen. But by his actions, I realized it was a night fury. But how did he get this drawing? From where? It was so detailed and it was in _his_ notebook. If it wasn't because I was so tired at the moment, I would've interrogating him until dawn about it.

* * *

Two days later, as we made our way towards the ring I thought about the book Hiccup and I read. About all the dragons it mentioned and all the things it said about them. I wondered what was true and what was not, I've learned back at home that some things could be fake or not certain at all. Would it be so?

When we arrived, the gang was already at the entrance but Gobber was nowhere to be seen.

"There you are! We've been waiting you for hours!" Snotlout exclaimed and waved his arms for emphasis.

"We arrived here since ten minutes." Astrid clarified.

"Why haven't you entered, then?" I asked.

"Because we needed to wait for you, Gobber left a note that said so." Fishlegs explained giving me the note.

"Alright, let's get in." I said. We raised the bars and we were stunned. There were walls everywhere, like artificial wooden walls. "What the...?"

"Look! There's another note!" Fishlegs pointed to a wall, and sure enough there was note pasted at it. I reached for it and read outloud.

"Go back to the entrance, then walk to your left to find shields and grab one. There are shields for everyone, Ruffnut and Tuffnut! Then spread through the maze I've created. A little surprise will be expecting all of you."

"With Gobber, little surprise it's exactly the opposite." Snotlout claimed before walking in, followed by everyone else. We walked to our left and found the shields, I grabbed the blue one, I had forgotten it yesterday at the ring. Hiccup grabbed the red one, Astrid the green with pink and blue, Snotlout black with white, Fishlegs yellow, Ruffnut and Tuffnut green with white. Then we all got separated, except for the twins.

~ _So you and Hiccup went together?_ ~

I was talking about the real _twins_ , not us. Why would we?

~ _Do I have to tell you?_ ~

Oh, right. Nevermind.

I walked through the maze watching and hearing carefully for Gobber's little surprise. Speaking of whom...

"Good mornin' lass!" He yelled and I screamed, turning around to see where was he. "Sorry for scarin' ya." He said but he was nowhere. "Up here!" I looked up and there he was, at the upper part and outside the ring. "Hey, I brought ya somethin', keep walkin' and ye may find it. Good luck, ye'll need it." I glared at him awkwardly before walking away. When I turned to my right, I saw a sword across a gate.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"There yeh go!" Gobber said. "C'mon, grab it. Wha' are ye waitin' for?" Without wasting more time I ran to the door and grabbed the sword. Just as I did, the gates opened and I backed up in fear. "Hope ya like my present. Well, tha second one." I frowned at him. What did he meant?

 _ROAR!_

I looked back to the gates, and I saw from it to emerge a dragon. But it looked familiar. Scales, wings, two paws, horns all over its head... Hold on, horns all over...?

The dragon sniffed me and then moved its head to look at me. That's when I noticed a scratch on it's nose, and it was not like a cut from a sword, more like a tree or a branch. I eye widened in realization as I remembered what Hiccup told me two days ago.

 _"...you had a nadder's spine on your leg."_

Oh. My. God.

The dragon eye widened the moment it recognized me and roared at me. I yelled and ran the opposite direction, again. Holy Jesus, this was the dragon that I encountered when I arrived here! How did that thing was here? I rounded a corner and fortunately lost me of sight, as I saw it pass me without even noticing me and ran. I sighed in relief.

"Focus Hiccup, ye're not even tryin'!" I heard Gobber said. "Today, is all about attack!"

Attack? I tried to attack _it_ , and _I_ was attacked instead!

"Nadders are quick n'light on their feet. Yer job is ta be quicker n'lighter."

And you tell me. I thought with a roll eye. I ran through the maze when I found Fishlegs been attacked by the Nadder, but he quickly shielded himself from the spines while he screamed.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" He yelled.

"So do I!" I said before running off again.

"Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, an' strike!" Gobber instructed.

On the way, I encountered the twins running to my opposite direction. Moments later, they were screaming after being almost blasted by the dragon. After that, I saw Astrid followed by Snotlout and Hiccup, and I went behind them just when Hiccup stopped to talk to Gobber.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a night fury?"

"No one's ever met one n'lived ta tell tha tale. Now get in there!"

"I know, I know. But, hypothetically—"

"Hiccup! Get down!" Astrid whispered-shouted at him, placing a finger over her lips. We were all on our knees, waiting for Astrid to tell us we could move. When the dragon was turned around she nodded at us, then she rolled to pass secure. Snotlout followed, then I did and finally Hiccup, unfortunately he couldn't do it and he called the nadder's attention.

Suddenly he was lost out of sight but we three continued running, when the dragon landed in front of us. Astrid hided in the blind spot and was about to strike, when Snotlout kicked her away with his shield.

"Watch out babe, I'll take care of this." He said as he threw his maze, missing it completely. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the way. "The Sun was in my eyes, Astrid." He excused himself. For a moment, I could swore the dragon laughed at him, when I saw a straight line of fire and I ran again. That's when I saw Fishlegs and the twins, and I followed behind.

~ _Why are you following behind everyone?_ ~

Because I don't want to die! At least not alone!

As we ran, we passed Hiccup, again asking something to Gobber. God, why couldn't he just leave whatever he had in mind aside for a moment?

Out of nowhere I heard a lot of noise, and from the corner of my eye I saw the entire maze collapsing. It was now or never. I got out of the way just in time, as the last wall collapsed and a scream could be heard.

"HICCUP!" It was Astrid's voice. There was a cloud of dust, and when it dissipated I found her on top of him, but they were tangled up somehow with their own limbs.

"Ooh, love in the battlefield!" Tuffnut mocked.

"She could do better." Ruffnut agreed.

"Just let me... Why don't you..." Hiccup tried to untangle but Astrid was already up, when the nadder appeared and was coming for them. I gasped as Astrid tried to pull out her axe stuck on Hiccup's shield. On a desperate attempt, she placed a foot on his face as she setted the axe _and_ the shield free. Then used both to hit the nadder directly on the head, and after that it walked away.

"Well done Astrid." Gobber praised, as we collected ourselves up. I left the shield on the floor along with the sword and ran towards Hiccup to help him get up. He was curled up with his hands on his head, when I put them away and he saw me.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" Astrid asked madly turning to glare at us. "Our parents' war is about to become _ours_. Figure out which side you're on." She put her axe a bit away of Hiccup's neck as we stood up.

"Hey!" I called her when I saw her leaving. She turned around and in the moment she did, I slapped her so hard she even fell to the ground. Dazed, she looked at me. "How do you feel now that _you're_ on the ground?" I snapped at her. Then I leaved with Hiccup who all this time had a hand on his arm, the stupid of Astrid pulled it so hard to get the axe freed he could barely moved it.

I would loved to have a camera, to snap a photo at their shocked expressions when we leaved the ring. If there was something everybody should know, no one ever insults my friends or pays it high.

* * *

 **Oh yes, Annabelle just hit Astrid. In my opinion she deserved it for been so mean. Anyway, since no one reviewed about Annabelle meeting Toothless, I'll just go on and see how it turns out.**

 **-Scout017, out**


	8. Forbidden friendship

"Why?"

I was lost in my thoughts when Hiccup asked me something. "Hm? Why what?"

He looked at me. "Why did you...defended me at the ring? I'm just an useless boy." I Pinched his forearm and he jumped. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever tell yourself again you're useless!" I exlaimed. "Don't let them bother you, they'll just continue. I know from experience." I looked down and missed Hiccup's eyes go wide. Better change of topic. "How is your arm?"

"Good... Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" I did nothing more that to place a hand on his shoulder, so that meant he wasn't good. How much I hated Astrid, why couldn't she be less competitive? It wasn't as if someone was as good as her in the ring, it was obvious that she would win this since the beginning. Like how would the gangs win a rumble.

"Don't lie. It doesn't make any...good when...you lie..."

~ _look who's talking! You're the one who lied to Hiccup where do you come from!~_

It was for a good reason.

~ _Didn't you said that lying doesn't make any good?~_

I have to learn to argument with my little voice. Besides, I think she should have a name. How about...Sabrina? Not a common name and very original!

But Sabrina was right. I was lying all this time and that didn't make me feel good. How could they trust me if all the time I was keeping secrets from them?

When we arrived to Hiccup's home he sat on a chair while I looked for bandages. Fortunately there were some on the kitchen and they were useful enough. After bandaging his arm, he grabbed two fish and a white shield from the wall, then headed flr the door. Wait, he was planning to leave?

"Hey, where are you going?"

He stopped and looked at me, but didn't say a word. He looked outside, then at me again and said, "I have to go." Before he leaved quietly.

 _Openmouthed_ is nothing compared to what I was feeling. He leaved me alone. The shock was too much that I had to sit down and let my mind acept the fact he didn't even thanked me for helping him.

Why would he do that? And why was he carrying fish? Obviously he was going somehwere, the question was where? Well, I was not going to wait him here crossed of arms until he decided to come back and give me an explanation for his actions. I looked fro another shield and searched for a knife at the kitchen, then I ran outside hoping I would spot a skinny boy running to who-knows-where. There was a faint figure heading for the woods and I realized it was him. So I went after Hiccup.

Twice I lost track of where he was going, but I had a good hearing. I moved my ears–Yes, unlike others, I can move them– and there was the sound of footsteps.

We eventually arrived to a strange place. I hided behind a tree and stared at him. He grabbed one fish and threw it forwards, then backed away. I did the same and raised my shield, waiting for anything to come but after some seconds nothing happened. Hiccup walked forwards with the shield and accidentally got it stuck between two rocks. He tried to move it but it was stuck as glue, what made me chuckle. He crawled under it and grabbed the fish, I hided behind his shield.

I wondered why did he wanted the fish.

~ _Maybe he's going to meet a dragon~_

Don't be ridiculous, Sabrina. Where are your intelligent comments when I need them most?

~ _Are you calling me dumb?~_

I facepalmed.

"Psst, Hiccup!" I whispered shouted at him. He froze and turned slowly to me, and gave a small gasp.

"Annabelle? What are you doing here?!" He whispered back.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I crawled under the shiled and walked towards him. He gestured me to stop but to no use. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to know."

"You can't be here, it's dangerous!"

"Then why did you..." I paused. Then tunred to my left and I froze. Hiccup looked at where I was staring and he let an audible gasp.

There was a sleek reptile covered in scales, it had large bat wings and electric green eyes. For some reason it seemed familiar, I have seen it before. Realization stroke me as I remembered there was a drawing in Hiccup's notebook exactly as this dragon. The night fury.

Hiccup extended an arm towards it and I couldn't believe Sabrina was right.

~ _Told you!~_

The dragon gave a step, but quickly gave it back. He growled and Hiccup moved his vest to reveal a hidden dagger on his belt.

So that was Hiccup's plan? Kill the dragon? But if it was, then why he didn't kill it before? Maybe that wasn't his plan after all. And what was the fish for anyway?

The night fury looked at me with curious eyes, and tilted his head to the side. It intrigued me so much, that I even tilted my own head in the same direction. Then it turned towards Hiccup, who just moved his hand closer to the knife earning another growl. I realized it was the knife that was making the dragon nervous so I took mine and Hiccup's, then threw them to the pond.

The dragon sat and its eyes widened instead of being slits. In a way, he looked similar to a cat, or a puppy. Hiccup offered the fish again with more trust this time. The night fury cautiously walked towards us and when it felt no danger, opened its jaw revealing an interesting fact.

"You're Toothless." I realized. The night fury licked its mouth before sniffing us. Hiccup and I went backwards in fear and the dragon forwards... _curiously_ _?_

Our backs hit a rock and we couldn't move anymore. The dragon made very weird sounds and regurgitated half of the fish. We both made a disgusting face. The dragon sat on his back paws and stared at us expectantly. I looked at the dragon and then at Hiccup, opening my mouth in realization and a small smile fromed at the left corner of my lips.

"I think he's sharing the fish with you." I said and Hiccup looked at me with wide eyes, horrified. He turned at the dragon who made a gulping sound. He groaned before bitting it, then he swallowed and shuddered. Hiccup smiled at it and to our surprise the dragon smiled back! I chuckled because he gave a gummy smile. "Aww."

Hiccup left the fish aside and extended a hand to it, but it growled to us and flew away to the other side of the cove. We shared a look.

"Wow. That was..." He turned at me and paused when he saw me with my hands onmy hips and my eyebrows furrowed. "Uh..."

"So this was what you were hiding? You weren't going to tell me, right?"

He sighed. "Gods Annabelle, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you this and didn't know either how would you take it and–"

I hugged him before he could go on. Then we looked into each other's eyes. "It's okay. We all lie sometimes for reasons others wouldn't understand."

He frowned. "You're not...upset?"

A smile spread on my lips. "Why would I be?" He smiled back.

We stared at the night fury. Questions filled my mind. Gobber said dragons always went for the kill, so then why it didn't? When Hiccup showed the knife to it, the dragon growled. When he dropped it, it calmed down. It wasn't tring to kill us, it was _defensive_. Maybe not everything they believed about dragons was right.

"Hiccup, have you noticed the dragon haven't tried to attack us?"

"Yeah, but at first he saw us like if we were a threat."

"Maybe we are. Mostly me, I don't see how could you be a threat as scrawny as you are right now." I joked.

"Ha ha."

"Hey, I noticed that it only has a single tail fin."

"Um...Yeah, I noticed too. The day I left you in the house I came to find out why didn't it kill me, and found this place. That's actually how I got the drawing when we read the dragon manual."

"Now it makes sense." I said. Then punched him in the arm. "That's for leaving me alone, twice."

"I guess I deserved it."

While the night fury had a nap, we spent a good time together throwing pebbles to the lake and competing to see who could make it bounce more. I won, I made it bounce twelve times, Hiccup only eight. But for a starter he learned quick and he was good.

After that Hiccup grabbed a stcik and started drawing on the ground, I watched him until sunset. It was amazed at his skills. Curious thing, he's left handed. That's when a shadow covered us. We shared a look and continued like if we hadn't noticed. The drawing turned out to be the night fury. I smiled.

Suddenly we heard a strange noise, and when we turned around the dragon had an entire tree on the mouth. Then it began to sketch clumsily on the sand.

"Aww. It's trying to draw." Hiccup blinked. I didn't know it was possible, but this was cute. When it finished, it gave a nod.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed.

"I think it's supposed to be you." We stood up. But then the dragon shook his head and grabbed the branch again, doing a few more sketches before pausing again to admire it and this time it looked at me.

"I think that's you." Hiccup said and I turned to the dragon surprised, who nodded.

Hiccup accidentaly stepped on a line, earning another growl for the record. He lifted his foot and it calmed. He did this again and again before he finally stepped aside and smiled at the dragon, which blinked. In seconds, he was doing some strange dance careful not to step in any line and I was smiling like the cheesy cat from Alicia.

Somehow, he ended just inches away from the dragon, who seemed to be smiling. Hiccup extended an arm and reached for it, but the dragon didn't seem to trust him. He tried something different, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Then he extended his arm. "It's okay." He said. "I know that maybe you don't trust me...but I trust you."

The dragon blinked and I held my breath. Hiccup was trusting at one hundred percent on the dragon, even if it could snatch in a second his arm but it didn't. The dragon stared at his palm before gently placing its snout against his hand. Hiccup turned his head to the night fury and then the dragon walked away.

"That was awesome Hiccup. You know, you just did the impossible, something that I couldn't believe it would happen."

"What's that?" He asked, staring at his hand in disbelief. Then he looked at me and I smiled.

"You just befriended a dragon."

Hiccup smiled back and then we leaved the cove, sending one last look at the dragon who curled up in a ball to go back to sleep. If we had stayed one more minute we would've noticed that the other fish Toothless didn't eat and now was on the edge of the pond, was suddenly snatched by a tail from which electricty sparkled before submerging again to the depths of the pond.

* * *

 **And another chapter done. I still was in between letting Annabelle know Toothless or to change her for Astrid before Hiccup's final exam, but then I decided this was better. Now that it's done, it'll add more drama further in the story. Can't wait to write it and to see your guys reaction! I'll really appreciate reviews.**

 **Scout017, out.**


	9. See you tomorrow

Hiccup stared at his hand at disbelief for a long amount of time. I even had to tell him that there was nothing interesting in it, it was a hand with five fingers just like any other one. Then he stopped.

"I just... Feel weird." He told me.

"About what?"

"All of this. It's... New."

I smiled. "And you tell me, _viking_. I'm still getting used to the fact dragons live among you." I said and he chuckled. It felt nice when he managed to crack a smile and laugh a bit with me when everyone else in this village seemed to bully him all the time.

By the time we arrived to the village, it was already night. There was very little light, since most of the houses were empty because the vikings were on the search for the nest, what I still thought it was stupid. But what great viking in the name of Thor the God of Thunder will ever listen to an adolescent like me? No, what great viking would listen to a _girl_ like me?

"So, how are you gonna name it?" I asked.

"Who?" He frowned.

"The night fury. It needs a name right? For example, Black?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Right, too racist. Scaly?"

~ _What kind of name is that? Even Hiccup is better!~_

I had to agree. Those names were ridiculous, not even my cat was named _Stripped_ or _Grey_ or _Furred-mammal-with-four-paws-and-a-tail_.

"Too obvious. Sleek? Fury? Midnight? Toothless?" He bit his lip and eye widened. I sighed. "I was never good with names, by the way."

"Actually, the last one fits. And besides he seemed to like back there." He said with a smile. I brightened and lifted my fists in the air in triumph.

"So Toothless it is. Not a bad name. Although do you think he would like it?"

He shrugged. Hiccup just called Toothless a _he_ not an _it._ That meant that from now on Toothless was special. Toothless was different. Toothless was unique.

A bright light coming from a tower called my attention. I lifted my head, and saw the gang and Gobber with some baskets on their hands. Since we didn't have anywhere to go –because I didn't want to go to sleep at the moment– we made our way with them. Not that it was a very good idea.

They brought two baskets filled each one with fish or chicken. Both were raw, we were gonna cook them ourselves, something I was not very good at and neither was Hiccup. I chose a single chicken leg and he chose a single fish. The others seemed very hungry, both Snoutlout and Gobber grabbed an entire chicken each one, Fishlegs grabbed the two biggest chicken legs that occupied the half of the basket, Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed three fish for each one. Astrid seemed the only decent one among them, grabbing just two chicken legs. Still, I avoided to make eye contact with her.

Gobber told us the story about how he lost his limbs encountering with dragons. I wasn't paying too much attention, I was lost in my own thoughts. There wasn't any other dragon like Toothless, there were no other night furies, not even in the raid when I arrived here. Did they lived in another island? In the nest? Were they active only at night? Nobody seemed to know enough about them because there wasn't any information in the dragon manual. But something Gobber said caught my attention.

"Is tha wings n'tha tails ye really wan'. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon, is a _dead_ dragon." I eye widened and shared a look with Hiccup, who was just as overwhelmed as I was. I tilted my head to the side, gesturing him that we had to go and he nodded. Fortunately nobody noticed us get up and leave.

Or that's what I thought.

* * *

"Follow me!" Hiccup said and I did as I was told. It was difficult to run in the darkness, at home dark meant no sun but there was light from the streets, here was a darkness that you couldn't spot a dragon a feet away. At least I wouldn't.

We arrived to the forge and Hiccup entered through a curtain. I entered as well, and gasped when I saw plans of what I supposed were his inventions. They were very complex and I didn't understand all those numbers on them, but it was incredible.

"Hiccup, you did this?"

"Hm?" He was distracted, looking for his notebook and a pencil. "Yeah, I made some of those. Some crazy ideas."

"Wow. How did you..." I turned to him and noticed he did something with the drawing of the night fury. He redrew the left tail fin. "Why did you drew the fin again?"

He looked for a larger piece of paper and began to draw again. "I'm gonna help Toothless fly again. But..." He turned at me. "I don't think I can do this alone." I raised my both eyebrows.

"You want me to help you?"

His cheeks turned slightly red. "If you don't want to, I'll understand. Besides this can be kind of–"

"Of course! I'll help with what I can, though I have no experience at all with this so..."

"It's alright." He assured me. "Staying here with me it's enough."

That made me blush. The hours passed by and I helped with all I could. He did most of the work, I have to admit. I cutted the fin and sewed, he worked with the metal and fire. When we were done, we admired our work. We made an artifial leather fin for Toothless, together.

"Well done, _brother_." I patted him on the shoulder.

He smiled. "Thanks for helping me, _sister._ " I yawned and rubbed my eyes, he chuckled. "Someone's already sleepy, it seems."

"What are you talking about? I'm not–" Yawn. "–sleepy."

"Sure, and I'm a yak." I elbowed him playfully, he laughed and then yawned.

"Who's the sleepy head now?" I asked and he laughed again.

After that, I must have walked asleep, since the next morning I didn't remember how we ended in Hiccup's room. We ate something quickly before leaving. I was carrying a basket full of fish and Hiccup had on his arms the artificial fin.

We had a plan to try it on Toothless. I would distract him while Hiccup put him the fake fin on and compare it to the real one. Then we would make the necessary corrections, we wanted to make it perfect.

We arrived to the cove early, we had training about an hour, so we had time. "Toothless!" Hiccup called him. We found him napping, but quickly woke up when he heard Hiccup. I didn't expect to respond to the name, but he did so that was.

"Brought you breakfast. Hope you're hungry." I said as I setted the basket down. The fished slipped from it and Toothless sniffed it, before eating them. "Okay, so we've got some salmon... Some, eh, I don't know what kind of fish is that..."

"Icelandic cod."

"Okay, and... An eel." Toothless eyes snapped open and got away from the fish. I frowned and grabbed the eel, earning a roar from him and I tossed it away before I ended deaf. Boy, my ears were ringing. "Toothless it's okay! It's okay." He calmed down. Then I reached one of my ears. "Ow..."

"Well, I don't like the eel either." Hiccup commented and I shook my head. Not that I have tried it before but definitely was not gonna eat that snake-like thing, all squishy and gelatinous. A shudder ran through my back. When Toothless continued eating, I nodded to Hiccup and he made his way to the back, towards the tail.

"That's right... Don't mind any of us..." I went with Hiccup. He placed the fake fin besides the tail but Toothless moved. Hiccup tried again and Toothless moved again.

"It's okay..." Hiccup said, sitting over Toothless tail but he was struggling to get it right. I had to put my hands on the tail while he adjusted the fin. "Okay... There." I stood up sighing and noticed Toothless had the basket on his head. I chuckled, but suddenly it fell, revealing a shocked expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes, before dropping his wings and jaw. Then very slowly, he raised them.

"Uh, Hiccup..." I called. Toothless spread his wings, ready to fly off. Hiccup was still. "Hiccup..." I said a bit louder. Hiccup opened the fin.

Oh-oh.

Toothless flew off like a bolt with Hiccup on his tail. "Whoa! No! No! No!" He screamed, while he held tight for dear life.

"Hiccup!" I screamed terrified. Toothless beat his wings hard, but the fin wasn't operating and soon they were falling again. "The tail! Open the fin!"

They were almost touching the ground. And suddenly...

 _Whoosh!_

I had covered my eyes with my hands so I didn't know what happened. I didn't know to expect a death or something else. I separated two fingers and gasped. I couldn't believe it. They were flying! They were actually flying!

"Ha ha! It's working!" Hiccup cried. "Yes! Yes, we did it!" However in a turn, Hiccup was thrown to the lake. With no one to operate the tail, Toothless fell down in seconds to the water. I gasped and ran to the edge. Both resurfaced and Hiccup smiled. "Yeah!" He exclaimed and I laughed exited. He swam until the edge and I help him get to his feet.

"Woo hoo! We did it!"

"Yes, it works!"

"I know! It was awesome!"

"The tail worked!"

"I can't believe it!"

We jumped in excitement for some moments. Then we calmed down. "Okay, that was totally terrifying and awesome at the same time." Hiccup said. "I want to do it again."

"No way! You almost got yourself killed, again!"

"It's not like the first time I've been close to die." He muttered.

"What do you–" A noise caught my attention. I thought I heard a splash or something move throught he water like some sort of fish, but when I turned around there was nothing. "I think we should go."

"Hold on." He said and turned to something on the ground. The eel that scared Toothless. He picked it up." I think I have an idea. What do you say?" I just shrugged, wondering what he had in mind.

* * *

"Today is 'bout teamwork!"

 _BAM!_

The doors of the dragon's cage opened, and instantly the ring was filled with some sort of green gas. We had to separate in teams of two, but my team was of three with Ruffnut and Astrid. Great, just what I needed. It reminded me when the teacher of Maths tried to out me and Chloe on the same team. Not a good idea.

"Work together and yeh migh' survive." Gobber continued. Might survive? "Now, a wet dragon can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, tha other head lights it. Yer job is ta know which is which."

Oh yeah, sure. Because both heads looks exactly the same we are gonna know which is which. Thanks for the help, Gobber. What you just asked us for is to identify the difference between _twins_.

~ _One is annoying and the other is extremely annoying?~_

We were all back to back, listening carefully for any sign of the dragon. The green fog didn't let us to see anything futher than two feet. I looked to all my sides and caught sight of a shadow.

"Hey, look." I called at the girls. "Is that–"

I couldn't finish the sentence because from one moment to the other I was coughing to get the water out of my lungs. While I was almost completely wet, Astrid and Ruffnut just got a few drops.

"Hey!" Astrid said. When the fog cleared out, it revealed to be Tuffnut and Snotlout. I groaned.

"It's us! Idiots." Ruffnut said.

"They're more than just a pair of _idiots_." I said, getting the water off my face and glaring at them.

"Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut chuckled.

~ _Grrrr. You son of a...~_

Snotlout continued. "Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure..." But he just earned Astrid punching him on the face, followed by my bucket of water and Ruffnut did the same with her twin, who fell to the ground. Suddenly he was pulled back out of sight. We froze. Ruffnut walked forwards but Astrid stopped her.

"Wait..."

A tail out of nowhere hit us from behind and made us fall to the ground. Astrid's bucket spilled on the ground. Suddenly Tuffnut ran out of the fog yelling, "I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Then behind us, Fishlegs and Hiccup appeared.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now..." Fishlegs said and I rolled my eyes.

"Grrrr..."

Sabrina, just stop.

~ _That wasn't me.~_

Wait...

Turning around, a head from the dragon emerged from the fog and sniffed Fishlegs. He hurled the bucket at it to my relief, only to find out it was the wrong head. It opened its jaw and Fishlegs ran screaming. The only one left was Hiccup.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber commanded and he tried to hurl the water at the second head that appeared, but the water just fell around him and didn't even reach the dragon.

"Oh, come on!" Hiccup groaned. The Zippleback was ready to end him.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted, but paused when he noticed something weird. In fact, we all did. The dragon of two heads was backing away from... _Hiccup?_

"Back! Back! Back!" Hiccup yelled. "Don't you make me tell you again!" The Zippleback hesitated, and slowly made its way backwards. Hiccup placed his both hands out, as if he could control the dragon.

~ _He controls the dragons! He's a dragon lord!~_

Oh gods Sabrina, when did you actually got so dumb?

~ _Did you just said "Oh gods"?~_

Guess I did.

"Yes, that's right. Get back in your cage! Now think of what you've done." I would've laugh at that, he sounded like my mother!

Hiccup closed the doors and I walked to him. Before I could say anything he placed a finger on his lips and we turned around to find the gang and Gobber speechless and dumbfounded. The only sound was when Fishlegs dropped the bucket in shock.

"Okay! So are we done?" Hiccup asked innocently. "'Cause Annabelle and I've got some things we need to... Yep, so... See you all tomorrow!" And we got out of there. When we were far enough so they wouldn't hear, we bursted out laughing at the image of their stunned expresions.

"Now," I said still laughing, "How did you do that? The dragon backed away from you like that?"

"Remember the eel from the morning? I had it under my vest all the time. The Zippleback smelled it and then I just tossed it at their cage, so they wouldn't go out."

"Wow. That was really smart, I wouldn't have thought about it."

He blinked. "...you really think so?"

"Yeah, that was really amazing."

"Thanks, just remember me to come later and pick up the eel."

I glared at him with a frown. "Okay...?"

Things seemed to be changing slowly. When I met Hiccup he wanted so desperately to kill a dragon and prove everyone he was one of them, now he just wanted to be more like himself and I liked the idea. If only you could tell that to adults. If only you could tell that to my _mother_.

And all because of a friendship with a night fury. A forbidden, but truly friendship.

* * *

 **Annabelle and Hiccup are getting closer! What do you think? ...Shippings anyone? Hiccstrid or Annaccup? You can leave a review with a ship and then I'll see on which couple I'll focus. Hope you like it!**

 **04.04.16. I rewrote many things here, since I felt it needed to have a bit more of content and to be more optimistic. Hope I did well.**

 **Scout017, out**


	10. A true friend

The next weeks went by really quick. Time here passed flying, and we spent most of time with Toothless fixing and improving the tail. Since that day, everything here changed. I could tell as if they had a bond, a real and strong bonding between them. But it was more like a brother-bonding.

After we returned to the ring to pick up the eel from the Zippleback's cage, Hiccup stated that we need to make a harness for him and Toothless. I looked at him in disbelief, but he seemed to be exited about the idea of going flying. Me on the other side, got a sick feeling when he mentioned it.

There was something I hadn't told him, but he didn't need to know. It was nothing important, and besides _he_ was the one that wanted to go flying, not me. He was the one that bonded with the dragon, not me.

But anyway I helped him. We spent all the afternoon working on something special, a saddle. Hiccup and I worked on the saddle for Toothless very hard, but I was still thinking of a way to improve the fin that didn't involved Hiccup holding on the tail for dear life.

* * *

And then I knew that everything is easier said than done.

When we showed Toothless the saddle, he ran off and we chased him for almost two hours, but we did it. Hiccup then offered me to mount Toothless with him since we both worked hard at night, but I suggested to stay on land so I could have a better look.

I saw Hiccup mount Toothless for the first time, he was exited, like a kid receiving a toy. He attached a rope to the fin so he could operate it, but I barely could see that would work. And I was right. They didn't last fifteen seconds in the air when Hiccup pulled the rope and both were thrown to the water, in different directions. I laughed at them, mostly at Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup, how was it?" I teased him.

He groaned trying to get the water off his face and clothes.

"That was... Good at some point and..." Just when he opened an eye to look at me, I responded by splashing more water in his face. Toothless made a dragon laugh of his own and I chuckled. "Ohhh, I see how it is..."

While I turned at Toothless, Hiccup splashed water at me and I gasped. It was cold! "Hey, no fair!"

"Oh, sorry m'lady. I didn't know you were there." Then he splashed again. "Or there." He said with a smile.

"IT'S ON!" I yelled and we played on the water for a while. We continued like that until both of us were soaked to the bone, and I was sure _all_ my clothing was wet. Hiccup then began to take off his vest and then his shirt and I could see his body. He was scrawny, and although he had no muscle at all he looked good.

Then I took my shirt off, but I was lucky to have a black blouse with suspenders under that one. I lay down on the grass and he did the same. Then we waited until our clothes were dry enough before putting them on again and I commented that at some point I'll need other clothes. I mean, there was nothing wrong with them, but he was a _guy_ , I was a _girl._ I said before I hadn't any problem at all, I just now realized that like every girl I needed to wear clothes for me.

On the afternoon, I worked on something so Hiccup won't have to use a rope while he added some clips on his belt from the harness to the saddle so he'll reduce the probabilities of falling off. I added pedals and seemed very useful.

I said that seemed useful, not that it _was_ useful from falling off.

I was again watching from the ground, for me it was safer. They were doing fine until Hiccup made a wrong command and he lost control of Toothless, crashing on an open field. I ran to them and Hiccup was just fine, but we both found Toothless rolling on the tall grass like a cat. I grabbed some of it and sniffed it. I recognized it.

"Eureka!" I exclaimed. "This is just like some kind of grass back at home we call cat-nip. This could be _dragon_ -nip."

Hiccup grabbed an amount on his hand and seemed to analyze it. "Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" I eye widened and then smiled.

 _At the arena..._

We decided to try our theory with the gronkle. _If Toothless reacted that way to the grass all dragons should too, right?_

While Hiccup prepared himself, I caught the attention of the gronkle for the second time. I noticed that unlike other times, there was people on the upper part of the ring. Why was that? Did we do something wrong? If somebody did I was sure it wasn't me.

In my distraction the gronkle flew straight towards Hiccup, and when I noticed it was too late. But to my surprise, the gronkle suddenly fell to its side and its longue was sticking out. I walked aside and from this point of view Hiccup was controlling the dragon with no more than his arm, but I knew that our theory was right.

It was so right that we actually called attention not only from the adults but also from the gang. When we were doing our way back to the village they were doing Hiccup a lot of questions that I really doubted they would let him alone.

"I've never seen a Gronkle do that before."

"How'd you do that?"

"It was really cool!"

I suddenly made my way between them and made up an excuse to go back to the cove. "Hey Hiccup, we left our stuff back on the ring." I grabbed him from the hand so the lie would be believable.

"Yeah, right. You guys go on ahead, Annabelle and I'll catch up with you."

"See ya!" I said and we ran away leaving them behind. On the run Hiccup said,

"Thanks for that." I smiled at him.

"No problem."

 _On the cove..._

When we arrived Toothless came running to greet us and I awed at him, he was smiling at us with his gummy smile. I couldn't resist to scratch him on the head, and he seemed to like it. "Hello boy. You were waiting for us? Were you? Oh, you're such a good boy." I said and moved my hand under his head, and suddenly Toothless fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

I stared at my hands just like when Hiccup did when he bonded with Toothless. And then at Toothless who purred in response. "I think it was a pressure point." I said grinning. "This is going to be fun."

 _At the arena..._

It didn't go as planned, but it turned out really well.

This time we went again with the Nadder. I suggested Hiccup that I'll be the one to test this new technique. At first the Nadder seemed angrier than before. I could tell because it was attacking everyone at this point, not like in the maze.

One by one, the teens were out. Astrid just threw her axe at the nadder and to our surprise it shook it off. Astrid ran out of the way and then it spotted me. It came directly towards me and I just dropped my weapons. It stared at me confused and I slightly smiled. That's when I heard Astrid's scream. I scratched the nadder on the pressure point sending it to the ground, leaving a shocked Astrid.

When everyone leaved, the nadder got to its feet. I hadn't moved an inch. It was startled to see me but then it calmed. I let out an arm and turned my head away, waiting for it to do the same thing Toothless did with Hiccup. But instead it sniffled me and walked away from me, leaving me confused.

 _The Great Hall..._

Hiccup and I went to sit on our table like usual, when suddenly every viking in the hall came with us to congratulate us how well we were doing on the ring. Of course, from the corner of my eye I noticed that Astrid was left alone, and on the inside I felt a little sorry for her. If she didn't threat so bad Hiccup, then I would go with her and even wish her good luck.

 _On the cove..._

Hiccup brought a little hammer to reinforce the clips, when the sun reflected on it and created a light-patch on the ground. Toothless was immediately attracted to it and it remembered me when I used the same trick with Thomas but with a mirror.

"Who knew dragons could be so cat-like?" I commented. Suddenly I had a flashback. It was about Lucy said something similar to me when we were watching a movie.

* * *

 _"Aww! He's so cute! Look at those big eyes!"_

 _"The dragon? You think it's cute?"_

 _"Dragons are very cat-like you know? They eat fish, they like napping, they like dragon-nip, they chase light spots, and some of them even walk like cats!"_

 _"You mean Toothless, right? Well you're right in that. He's a good dragon."_

 _"All dragons are good."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Dunno. I just believe that. I would love to have a dragon."_

 _"You know what? Me too."_

* * *

I frowned at the memory. Since when did Lucy and I talked about something and actually agreed? But most importantly, why were we talking about dragons? I even mentioned Toothless, but it couldn't be the same Toothless, could it? There was just one I knew of. Did that mean the movie I watched with Lucy was about Hiccup and him?

 _At the arena..._

It was ironic how could such big cage could be for a tiny dragon the size of a cat.

"Meet tha Terrible Terror!" Goober announced, and I wondered what type of dragon was that. This was our first time with this new dragon. When it came out of his cage...I awed at it. It was a yellow-ish dragon, with four paws, tiny wings and horns over it's head.

"Ha!" Tuffnut scoffed. "It's like the size of my–" before he could finish the Terror flew to his head. He was bitting his nose when the Terror was attracted by a light-patch Hiccup did with his shield. "Oh! I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

Hiccup guided the Terror back to its cage. "His better than you ever were, Astrid." Astrid glared at Tuffnut furiously. I looked at her and for a moment, our glares made contact. Then she stormed out of the ring.

 _At the forest..._

Hiccup and I had some more improvements such as wires and harnesses so he could fly better on Toothless. As we were making our way through the woods, we heard loud noises.

 _Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

 _"Ha! Ah! Argh!"_

"Do you heard that?"

"I think is Astrid." I said. "She must be practicing. She was really mad this morning, she really wants to be the first in dragon training."

I looked to the direction her voice was coming from and then back at Hiccup. This was a bad idea, but I needed to do it. This had gone too far. "Go." I handled everything to Hiccup and walked away.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I have to go and clear some things out. Don't wait for me."

"But Annabelle–"

"Astrid?" I called ignoring Hiccup completely. Astrid was about to throw her axe but stopped when she saw me. Not knowing what to start with, I said, "Hey." She groaned and lowered her axe, turning around to hit another tree.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" She asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Hiccup ran behind me and leave. "Was that Hiccup?" She climbed on top of a boulder, but she couldn't find him, thankfully. I don't want to imagine what would happen if she found out that we were hiding a dragon.

"There's no one else here except you and me." I said and she paused.

"And how are you so sure?" She got down from the boulder and began to walk towards me.

"...I was looking for you. We need to talk."

"I have _nothing_ to talk with you." She snapped and hurled her axe at a target. It was bull's eye.

"You're right, but I _need_ to talk to you." She crossed her arms and looked at me incredously. "I have to know something, what would it mean to you of you had the 'honor' to kill the nightmare?" I put air quotes when I said honor. For me there wasn't any.

"Well, for one," she got the axe out of the crust. "I'll turn into a real viking. I been training all my life for this, so we can finally stop the war. When we finish with the last dragon," _thunk!_ "...finally we'll leave in peace."

"Now, that's an excuse if I ever heard one. You won't stop the war killing, but speaking. If you really want to put an end to this, you have to try and find another way."

She chuckled and shook her head. "As if you had a better way. Do you have any? I'm open."

"I don't. But let me tell you a story... About a girl who wanted to be free and tried to change her fate. She was selfish and caused chaos into the clans of her kingdom. There was a very thin line between peace and war."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You know what she did to stop the war? She spoke up. Literally. She talked to all the clans and apologized for her actions, and found what she was looking for. I'm not saying that you have to speak literally, just to stand for what is right."

"To search for freedom is easy."

 _Thunk!_

"I wasn't talking about freedom." I said already walking away. She frowned and shook her head not getting it. "Courage. Have courage to fight back, to make a change and stand for what you believe even if under the eyes of others is wrong. Think about all of this, is it really worth it?" Then I leaved her alone so she could think on what I said.

When I arrived to the cove, I heard an "Oh, great." From Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

"Over here!" I walked through a different path and found them picking themselves up. By his expression it was evident something went wrong. "How did it go?"

"I'll tell you everything later. What happened?"

"Well, for one, I made this." He handled me a piece of paper. On it there were six drawings of the artificial fin.

"Looks good." I praised. Then what was the problem?

"Yeah, but... You're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you." I frowned at him, and when he told me, I certainly didn't like it.

"You've got to be kidding me."

 _At the village..._

I left for less than an hour and what did I find? Hiccup's harness stuck with Toothless' saddle. I shook my head not believing it, pulling with all my strength the harness.

"Toothlesss, what are you waiting for?!" I yelled. It turned out we had to bring Toothless to the village so we could solve this problem. But Toothless paused every ten steps to stare at his surroundings and it was getting harder to pull him like this. At this point it would be dawn by the time we arrived to the forge. And it wasn't 10 feet away.

We stopped by a house and we pretended to be casually standing there. "Kids." A viking greeted us when he passed by. We waved at him and then continued pulling Toothless towards the forge.

'Kids?' I mouthed to myself. Why did everybody kept calling me that? I was not a kid for God's sake!

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hiccup muttered.

We entered the forge without making any noise, it was night time but we still needed to be quiet. Hiccup grabbed a tool and started working. "Why didn't you just took the saddle from Toothless and brought it with you?" I wondered of a sudden. He paused before facepalming. "You didn't thought of that. Did you?" I deadpanned.

Toothless accidentally moved and caused some shields to fall, making a lot of noise. "Toothless!" He scolded.

"Hurry! We have to go before someone–"

 _"Hiccup?"_

We froze. It was Astrid. "Try to shoo her away, I'll try to set you free." Before Hiccup could protest I pushed him through the window and closed it before she could see me.

 _"Astrid, hey! Hi Astrid! Hi Astrid! Hi Astrid."_ Hiccup said awkwardly.

 _"I normally don't care about what people do, but you and Annabelle are acting weird. Well, you weirder than usual."_ Toothless suddenly moved backwards, causing Hiccup to struggle. I turned confused to noticed Toothless was after a sheep he saw.

"Toothless, not now." I said pulling him from the harness. I wanted to hear their talk.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I want to know what's going on. No one gets as good as you two do. Especially you. Do you train together?"_

 _"I, ehh... We–"_

 _"What is it that makes her so special?"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"You two do everything together. Go everywhere together. Live together..."_ As Astrid said each..."compliment" there was more venom on her voice, more hate, more anger. She sounded like if she was jealous. Of me? _"...but why her?"_ I missed something. What was it?

 _"She's my friend. And unlike you, she cares about me. I don't have to go through any sort of test so she'll accept me. And I didn't choose her, she chose me. She chose to know me, she opened her heart with me, she gave me a chance to express my feelings with her, what I couldn't do with you guys though I tried."_

I smiled. No one ever said such things from me, not even my friends. And he didn't even hesitated when he said all that. Hiccup was a true friend. I wanted to hear more, when I heard a growl. Toothless was reaching slowly the sheep from before.

"No! Toothless, stop!" I don't know if he didn't hear me or if he just ignored me but either way he went after the sheep. Hiccup was pulled backwards and hit me with his foot in the face, making me crash with everything and fall to the ground. "Ow!" Astrid opened the window and saw me on the floor.

"Annabelle? What are you doing here? And where's Hiccup?" She asked walking around and entering the place. I turned around and saw that Hiccup and Toothless were gone and I sighed in relief for them.

"I... Eh... Was looking for something." I picked myself up and carefully placed a hand over my now sore cheek.

"That was you doing all that noise?" She asked incredulously.

"Agh..." I groaned at the pain on my face. "I have to go."

"Wait a second."

"What do you want...?" I asked tired. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

"...Never mind."

I stared at her confused until I she was out of sight, and I sighed. What did she wanted to tell me? Did she noticed I was listening to their talk?

* * *

I gasped as the wet cloth made contact with my skin. In reflection, I tighten my grip around Hiccup's sleeve.

"Sorry, again."

"It's... not your... fault." I managed to say through the pain. That hurted!

"It _is_ my fault. I should have thought of something, and none of this would've happened. Toothless was almost discovered and you ended hurt for second occasion."

"In none was your fault." He stood quiet. He finished putting me a gauze over my swollen cheek and I thanked him. Hiccup sat besides me.

"...I got something for you..." From his pocket, he took out something that he wrapped his fingers around. He lifted his arm and the object tilted a bit before I could identify it. I gasped, it was a necklace.

The necklace consisted of a snail shell of various shades of blue, from the top a light blue almost white, to the bottom a dark blue almost purple and black. On each side there were two other stones that matched with the shell. The string was thin, and color black, but it seemed very resistant. I was speechless.

"Hiccup..."

He passed the necklace in front of my head and hooked it up from behind my neck. I placed a palm under the shell, it was fragil and very delicate, and so beautiful.

"Annabelle, what I said to Astrid about you... It's true. I didn't need to do anything for you to accept who I am. You care for me, you even call me brother, and you have faith in me. With you I can be myself, and for me you're more than just a girl, you mean more to me than any other person in the world."

A tear ran down my cheek. We hugged. "Hiccup, I don't know what to say, you have no idea how that means to me. You mean so much for me, this..." I grabbed the necklace. "...means so much for me. Thank you."

"Your welcome." We broke the hug, then got on the bed and pulled the blanket over ourselves. He blew the candle. "Night, Anna." I blinked. No one ever called me Anna, and I liked it.

"Night, Hic." I said and we closed our eyes.

We were holding hands when he gave me the necklace, we were holding hands when we broke the hug, and we were still holding hands even though we had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **I'm back.**

 **In my personal opinion, I liked very much the ending. What about you?**

 **I'm so sorry, I usually update on Fridays, but this past weeks life's been complicated. One reason was last week was my b-day and all day I was out. Another reason is I went back to school a day before any other school and got tons of homework DX. But finally I got time to write down something, and it's a long chapter! Yay! XD**

 **...I got exams tomorrow and it's *checks clock* 10:51 p.m. So I'll go to study. Also, unfortunately on Friday all day I'll be out, so I won't be able to update. I'm sorry. But life's unpredictable...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	11. Test drive & Realization

One side of the bed where I expected to see Hiccup sleeping was empty. I fully woke up, streched, yawned, etc. and went downstairs. Hiccup grabbed a basket and placed his harness inside it, before turning around to see me.

"Aah! Don't ever do that again!"

"Why are you up so early?" I asked, still trying to get the sleep off my eyes.

"Come with me!" Was all he said before grabbing my hand and dragging me all the way to the cove. When we got there Toothless was sleeping and I sat besides him, the sleep was getting me over. "Wake up, Toothless."

Toothless opened an eyelid before yawning and licking his mouth. Hiccup also brought some fish and fed him some. Since Toothless was awake now, I stood up and washed my face on the lake. I wondered if vikings had bathes on Berk, and it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't. It would explain why did always smelled awfully when people was around.

Hiccup putted on his harness and placed his vest and the basket aside. Then he made a check on Toothless to see everything was fine. "Seems good." He said before examining the tail. "Are you ready?"

I frowned. "Ready for what?"

He patted Toothless and scratched some of his scales, the night fury responded my closing his eyes and purring telling that he liked that. "You know... Going on some flying?"

My eyes widened. "No, no, no! I won't mount that dragon even if they paid me for it!" I pointed at them with my index finger.

"Come on Annabelle, I know you want to try if this works." Hiccup said reading himself to mount Toothless.

"I _know_ that it works already." I replied. "I've seen you, now if you excuse me, I'll be going my way back to the village."

"Hold on a second." He said and gave some steps towards me. My legs began to shake. I could also feel I was already sweating from the nerves. What did he want? "There's something you aren't telling me. What is it?"

I gulped and began to walk away from him towards the exit. "N-nothing. I-I'll just leave..." I quicken my pace when I heard Hiccup following me behind. However he managed to grab my forearm. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. What now?

~ _Leave before it's too late!~_

What do you think I was trying to do?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"Well then," Hiccup dragged back to Toothless and gestured me to mount him. The moment I did I wanted to scream and started hyperventilating, sweat ran down my face like a pig on a stove and I was tembling a lot, even so much that Hiccup noticed. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll count to three. One..."

"Hiccup, no..."

"Two..."

"No, no! Wait!"

"Thr–"

"STOP!" I yelled. "No! I can't do this! I _can't_ do this!" I jumped off Toothless and ran to one of the walls from the cove. I sat down and hugged my legs, my head resting on my knees as I cried. I cried and cried, Hiccup should know everything by now.

There was the sound of footsteps and a hand was placed on my back. I took a breath and looked at Hiccup directly on the eyes, I could see my reflection on them. I was horrible, my hair was a mess from all the sweat, my eyes, nose and ears were all red from the crying, my skin was yellowish and I had bags under my eyes.

"D-Don't look at m-me." I turned away. "I'm ho-horrible." I cried and covered my face with both hands.

Hiccup held my hands. "Don't say that, you're not horrible." He lifted my chin with his hand and I let out a small gasp when I breathed the fresh air. He sat besides me for a moment and used on arm to hug me. I placed my head on his shoulder. "You don't have to come–"

"Hiccup," I sniffed and cleaned my tears with my sleeve. "Of course I want to go with you. I always wondered what does flying feels like. Why do you think I helped you out with the saddle and everything? But, it's just that... I... I um scorid if haits... _"_

He blinked and got a little apart. "You what?"

I tried not to make eye contact with him, I had never told anyone of this. Not even my family. I just kind had a phobia the moment I saw airplanes on movies. "I am scraied ef ghaits..."

"You scraped on gaits?" He asked in confusion.

"I AM SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" I finally gave in. I rested my forehead on some fingers of my hands.

"That's why you refused to go flying all this time..." He reasoned and I slowly nodded. There was a note of silence before someone pulled my arm. "Here..." He pulled me up, then grabbed one of my hands and guided towards Toothless.

"What are you doing?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay. Trust me." He then let go of my hand in front of Toothless head. I knew then what he was trying to do, but I was scared. Not of Toothless, but what will happen after this. The night fury looked at me before pressing his snout against my palm. Suddenly, a giant wave of peace hit me. I even let out a breath I didn't know I was holding all this time. "See? Toothless won't let anything happen to you, and I won't either." We moved towards the saddle. He helped me mount first and then he mounted ahead. He clipped himself so he wouldn't fall off. All I could do was round him with my arms. "Ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"Okay Toothless, time to live this place." Toothless shook his head and readied himself. "Go!" And in a _whoosh!_ the ground quickly became smaller with each passing second, and we were gaining altitude fast. I could do nothing than to stare only at Hiccup's back for the first part of the flight..

"Don't look down, don't look down..." I was repeating to myself. Too late. I just looked down. I gasped and tightened my grip on Hiccup, startling him a bit. "It's too high!"

"That's the point!"

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this! I should have stayed on the ground!"

"Why you just don't enjoy the view?"

I opened an eye. Then the other. Making sure I was holding tight onto Hiccup, I dared to look around. Everything seemed so small from up here, and the view was breathtaking. (And no, it does not count I was actually having problems to breathe).

"Okay buddy. We're gonna take this nice and slow." Hiccup patted Toothless's side.

"Wait, what?!"

"Here we go, here we go... Position three, no four." He pressed the pedal and the tail opened more. Hiccup checked it's was alright before turning back. "It's go time, it's go time. Hold on tight!" He advised me as we dived towards the ocean.

Now it didn't seem so scary, in fact this was awesome. The cold wind was on our faces and my hair was waving like crazy, but I felt free. I gave a wide smile, we just went under a giant stone arch and some birds were cheerping.

Hiccup got a little distracted and we crashed with a rock pillar. "Sorry!" He made another turn and it happened again. "My fault!" I smacked him on the head with my hand and Toothless whacked him right on the face with one of his earplates.

"Well done, Tooth." I said. Toothless warbled something as a response and I supposed he said 'Tell him to watch it!'.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" Hiccup said. "Position four, no three."

"Okay, here we go." I prepared myself.

He pressed the pedal and suddenly we were going up again. But _way_ higher than before. Even more than the games at Disneyland, and that's saying something. "Yeah! Go baby!"

I giggled, I was actually enjoying this! "This is amazing!" I said. "The wind on my–"

"Cheat sheet!" Hiccup panicked when he saw the paper fell off. "Stop!" He commanded. Toothless stopped beating his wings and Hiccup grabbed the paper, but he suddenly unclipped and went a few meters high from us, my eyes went wide and before we realized we were falling.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I was fearing this to happen and now...

"NO!" Hiccup yelled.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Now I was really, _really_ panicking.

"Oh Gods, oh no! Okay, Toothless... You gotta kinda angle yourself. No, come back towards me... Come back–" Toothless accidentally slapped him right on the face. "Ow!"

Somehow I managed to hold on the saddle and believe me when I say it was a miracle. I sat back and extended a hand to reach for Hiccup. I got him and pulled him back to the saddle. He pressed the pedal and now we weren't diving towards the ocean, but we were barely passing above the trees from a mountain. He grabbed the sheet to check the positions, but with so much wind it was _impossible_.

"HICCUP!" We were about to crash with a pillar. On a desperate attempt, he let go of the sheet and we held on tight. He pressed the pedal on instict, zig-zagging across the rocks, giving a well-performed turn, and flew through some boulders. In seconds, everything became clear as day of a sudden. Literally.

We did it without a single scratch. I gasped, we... Did it. We did it! "We did it. Hiccup, we did it!"

"YEEEAHH!" He lifted his arms up at the air in triumph. Toothless shot a blast to celebrate and we groaned. "Come on..." Hiccup said as we flew through the flames. I used him as a human shield.

* * *

I looked at Hiccup and couldn't help but laugh at him. He blinked and gave me an annoyed look but anyway a smile formed at the corner of his lips. If he thought I wouldn't notice he was wrong.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"How I would love to have a camera right now. You should see your face." I tried to contain my laughter but it didn't last long before I bursted out laughing again. Hiccup rolled his eyes, still with a small but noticeable smile.

We were lucky to catch some fish, with the help of Toothless, for dinner. Hiccup was cooking a mackerel and I was cooking a salmon. In that, Toothless regurgitated a fish head and offered it to us, but we both were good with ours.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked pointing to the sky, where some moving dots became little figures until we noticed they were dragons. Terrible terrors, I think.

When Toothless got sight of them he growled a warning and used a claw to grab his fish. Two from the three terrors fought over the fish head, while one tried to steal an entire one but Toothless caught him. The terror prepared to fire and in the moment it opened its jaw, Toothless shot a plasma blast inside the little dragon, making it blow like a ballon. Dazed, the little dragon got away. I laughed with Hiccup.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup asked as he handled the terror a little fish. "Here you go." The terror swallowed it whole and then walked to curl besides him. Hiccup petted him and then realized something. "Everything we know about you guys, is wrong."

"I wonder who brought the book of dragons. That thing needs an update, soon." I said, when a sudden thought came to me. "Hiccup... Astrid, you and I are the finalists. Whoever does his/her best tomorrow will have the honor to..." I glared at the dragons. "You know..." I used a hand and pretented to cut my throat.

"Don't remind me... At this point I would let Astrid win. I just wish we could end this stupid war. Make vikings understand that dragons aren't what we thought, that we don't have to fight them." He scratched Toothless behind the ear.

Suddenly I realized something. Something about what Hiccup said was very familiar.

 _"Everything we now about you guys, is wrong."_

I've knew I heard someone say that before. In the movie, the one I watched with Lucy. It wasn't someone, it was _him_. He said that. What did this mean? What was really going on here? Could it might be possible, that I was... That I was... Living a movie?

I joined the pieces from the puzzle. I still had no idea how did I arrive here, but I did know that I appeared on the forest. I appeared on Berk. I encountered an actual dragon for the first time. I met _and_ befriend Hiccup and Toothless, the main characters of this story. I had dragon training among vikings. I was when Hiccup and Toothless bonded. We went flying for the first time officialy. Hiccup said the phrase about dragons.

It all made sense. If all of this was real...did that meant the other movies actually were real stories? Real places? Real people?

Dear God, what did I got myself into?

* * *

 **HELLO PEOPLE!**

 **Who doesn't loves cliffhanger endings? At this rate I'll finish this story faster than I thought.**

 **UPDATES ARE ON FRIDAYS!**

 **Hope you like it. If you do, don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	12. Finding the nest

I was on Hiccup's room, thinking of today. My hands were over my stomach, and I was lying on the bed staring at the wooden roof. Right now silence ruled in the house, Hiccup was at the forge and Stoick haven't returned of the search. I had this creepy feeling that something bad was going to happen. It's not the type of feeling that "I feel something", it was like a sixth sense that I developed too well.

When I feel something, you better watch out. I mean it. Something would probably go wrong. Probably? It _will_ go wrong. And right now it was related to the fact that I discovered that movies were real.

So if this movie was real, the ending was not a very good one. Was I changing the movie? Have I turned into an important character or just a side character? Wait, we aren't characters, we are real people. Or at least I was. ...was?

I placed a hand under my head and changed the position of my legs. This discovery had confused me and a headache was coming soon. Unconsciously, I reached for the necklace Hiccup gave to me and I rubbed gently the shell with my thumb.

This was supposedly would happen next –if my memory decided to cooperate with me and if I didn't change the movie–.

-Hiccup wins first place on Dragon Training (I didn't want to anyway)

-Hiccup and Astrid discover the dragon's nest (that's not so sure)

-Toothless appears at the arena and they capture him (or maybe not)

-They go to the nest and battle the... _Monster_

 _-_ Hiccup and Toothless defeat the Red Death...

Then it came the part I really questioned. Would Hiccup survive? On the movie he did, but... Because of me, because of my arrival and my friendship with him, he probably wouldn't this time. And that made me feel guilty. Or maybe he would, but, in one piece? Who could assure that everything was gonna be okay?

A noise make me return to Earth and I noticed it was Hiccup, but he looked bad. He looked... Sad. He stopped walking when he reached the door of the room.

"Hi." I said. Hiccup said nothing, and that worried me. What happened to him? "Is everything okay?"

Still nothing. He sniffed and cleaned his nose with his sleeve, and in the very little light of the room I saw something on his face. It was wet. He made a sudden but quiet gasp and his face became more wet. He was crying! I'm such an idiot.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" I asked. He cleaned some tears and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out from it. Instead he cried more.

For me this was new, and believe me, I didn't know what to do. Men don't cry, but here he was Hiccup, crying. Unlike others he showed his emotions, at least with me.

I stoop up and hugged him. I placed a hand around his back and the other on his head. It seemed to have some sort of effect on him, because he broke his silence and cried. He cried a lot.

"Hic, what happened?" He broke the hug.

"M-my father...ca-came back." He choked out. "He s-said that he almost gave up-up on me." I sighed and hughed him a bit tighter. I hated fathers.

"Shh, shh." I said. What should I do? Dallas and my mom would sing for me when I was stressed out. Should I sing?

 _*_ _Flashback_ _*_

 _"Annie! Sing 'let it go' with me!"_

 _"Lucy, for the last time, I'm not good at singing."_

 _"But you never tried. I promise that if you do this, I won't ever ask you again."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"All right. Here goes nothing... LeT iT GoOooAHH! lEt IT GOoooahhAaah!"_

 _"God, why did I even ask you?!"_

 _"cAn't HOld iT BacK aNyMoOOOoreeEe!"_

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

 _"...Sorry, Dallas."_

 _"Goddamnit, you broke the character, sis!"_

 _CRASH!_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...and the neighbor's window."_

 _*_ _End of Flashback_ *

Nope. Definetely no singing. All I could do was hug him until he calmed down, and eventually he hugged me back.

"Hiccup, listen to me." He stared at me with red eyes. A tear ran down his cheek and I used my thumb to dry it. "Parents make it seem like if they don't care, but they actually are trying to make you a better person than they ever were. Maybe you aren't physically strong, but your heart is the strongest of them all." I placed a hand where his heart was supoosed to be.

"...I'm a failure. A pathetic-c boy. I'm... _useless_." He looked down to his feet.

"You tamed the most feared dragon that has ever lived, no one else did." He looked at me. "Who had the idea to make an artifact so Toothless could fly again? _You_ did, and it actually worked! How could you be useless?"

"But all I do is wrong under the eyes of others." A memory came of what I had told to Astrid in the woods.

"Didn't you say that everything they knew about dragons is wrong?" He said nothing. "You have more capacity on your little finger to do amazing things, than most people possess in their whole body."

"I..."

"I don't need any sort of prove to demonstrate you are amazing. I'm sure you are the one to stop this war, with the help of Toothless. No one else can do it, only you. Because you were born this way, different. You'll be the one to make that difference. If you believe on what you can do, get on with it. I have faith in you."

He smiled at me. "But I couldn't make that difference without you."

I smiled back at him. "I know." We laughed together. "Now go and get some shut eye, tomorrow's gonna be a long day." I said as I messed his hair like my brother would do with me.

* * *

"A very, very, _loooong_ day." I said as I looked up. People were everywhere. Astrid, Hiccup and I have had difficulty to make it to the ring, we have to elbow the people so they would let us pass. I didn't remember they were so many vikings the last few days.

We did it to the ring and there were only three shields, and a wall with weapons where we could choose. On the floor there were mini-walls and I had no idea why.

~ _Maybe you need to jump them.~_

I don't think so, that's too easy.

 _~So then try and jump one.~_

...no.

Astrid grabbed only her axe, Hiccup grabbed an axe and a shield and repositioned his...helmet?

"Where did you get that helmet from?" I grabbed my shield and a sword.

"Dad gave it to me, last night." I turned at him confused. "It's made from half of my mother's breastplate. Don't ask." I eye widened and looked away. Definitely not gonna ask that.

We gathered on the center and we waited for Gobber to tell us what to do. He came walking inside the ring and stood behind us.

"Vikings of Berk, let's welcome tha chief from tha Hooligan tribe, Stoick the Vast!" Gobber announced and Stoick walked on the upper part of the ring, standing besides Gothi. Everyone cheered and clapped when he passed by them.

"Thank you, everybody!" Stoick's voice boomed through the crowd.

"Now, ta celebrate tha return, we've all gathered here. But let's not forget, three students from tha dragon trainin've come as well. Today, tha one who does tha best, will pass ta tha final exam n'will kill the monstrous nightmare, tomorrow in front of the whole village!"

We watched how the crowd cheered and clapped even louder and faster, enough to wake a heavy-sleep dragon. Astrid looked determinated, while Hiccup and I looked nervous and with no entusiasm at all. Just give Astrid the honor already, she wanted it on the first place.

"Without further ado, let's start!" Gobber walked towards one of the cages and opened it.

 _BAM!_

The same flying hipo also known as the gronkle got out of his cage and flew to the upper part of the arena. We ran on instict, and I jumped the mini-walls.

~ _Idiot, they are called barriers.~_

The vikings laughed and it distacted me, making me trip on. The gronkle was too close, and I hided behind the barrier. The gronkle just passed me and then chased Astrid. I frowned, why he didn't see me? All I did was hide behind the...

 _Ooh. Now it makes sense._

Hiccup was just standing there watching the gronkle while it flew behind Astrid. "Hiccup!" I gestured him to hide and he eye widened before nodding and getting down. Astrid noticed this and she jumped a barrier before hiding behind another one, right on the one where Hiccup was. I jumped to another wall and send them a glare. They were talking. Wait, talking?

 _"RAW!"_

I snapped my head at the sound and saw the gronkle flying straight towards me. Oh, great. I ran and ran...and continued running...and still continued running...

"Don't you have two more humans to chase?!" I exasperated. Suddenly Hiccup stood up, and Astrid rolled from one barrier to the other, trying to get closer to the dragon. But what I wanted was to run the heck out of there as soon as possible.

"AAAAAAaaaa..." Astrid yelled, but stopped of a sudden and when I turned around I saw why. Right besides Hiccup there was the gronkle on the floor, with his tongue sticking out. But... That meant that... and Astrid was gonna...

...do nothing? Just stand in there? No yelling? No cursing? ...Was she feeling good?

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick calmed the people down.

"So... Later..." Hiccup walked away but Gobber grabbed him.

"Not so fast."

"I'm kinda late for..."

"Hiccup!" I called him and shook my head.

"Quiet down," Stoick said. "The elder has decided."

Hiccup, Astrid and I stood up in line. Goober pointed his hook above my head, and we waited for Gothi's answer. She shook her head. The crowd "ooohhed" and I was relieved on the inside. It was between Hiccup and Astrid now.

Next to me was Astrid. Gobber pointed at her and I pleaded that it was her. We awaited... Gothi shook her head. It couldn't be...

Gobber pointed with his hand at Hiccup, and she nodded. The crowd erupted in cheers and they even carried him in their shoulders. This couldn't be happening... That meant Hiccup _was_ going to confront the nightmare tomorrow, just before all hell break loose. Hiccup didn't seem good either.

"Yeh've don' it Hiccup! Ya're gonna kill tha dragon!" Gobber said.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Stoick said proudly. Well, at least he was.

"He he, yes! I can't wait. I am so..."

* * *

"...leaving." Hiccup said with a basket over his shoulder. I walked behind him, still with the sword on my hand.

Although I knew where this was going, it seemed the better option. I was a bit nervous, more for the fact that in some seconds Astrid would appear and she would discover Toothless, but on the arena she didn't seem angry.

"Let's back up." Hiccup continued. "Looks like the three of us are going on a little vacation, forever." He set the basket down and sat on a rock. He sighed.

"Hiccup, what...what did Astrid told you at the arena? I-I saw the two of you talking about something, but I couldn't hear what was it."

"Now that you mention it, it was weird. She told me that she didn't care if one of us won, she only hoped the elder chose right."

I bit my lip. This was not how things went on. Astrid was supposed to be furious at Hiccup, not wish him good luck. If she wasn't mad at him she wouldn't discover Toothless. If she didn't Hiccup wouldn't try to stop her. If he didn't he wouldn't take her in a "romantic flight". If they didn't they wouldn't discover the nest and... Well, you got the point. I had to do something.

"Hiccup, before we leave forever, I wanna show you something."

"Alright."

"But we have to go on Toothless."

He frowned but agreed anyway. "What is that you want to show me?" He asked me when we were already in the air, but he had to yell because of the wind.

"What about we go higher? I think we'll get a better view from there."

"Okay, take us up, bud." We went higher where the sky was dark and I smiled, I closed my eyes. "Why do you close your eyes?"

I didn't answer, instead I let him discover it by himself. The Northern Lights, or an Aurore Boreal like we called it back home, suddenly appeared in the sky like I remembered it would happen. With my eyes still closed, I placed my head on Hiccup's back. Too bad I didn't see him smile. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"Totally." He said in awe.

I chuckled, then sat straight. "Okay, now we have to– Whoa!" Toothless suddenly dived and we gave a small gasp. "Toothless! What's the matter?"

Toothless' earplates move and my ears did as well. There was a very faint and distant sound, but it was there. Moments later, dragons were emerging form a thick cloud everywhere around us.

"Get down!" Hiccup said. I turned to my right and saw a Zippleback, and to our left there was a mounstrous nightmare. _Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Hiccup will kill one of you tomorrow._ I rolled my eyes. "Looks they're hauking in their kill." He noticed.

~ _What does that make you?_ ~

Shush! No time for your comments.

Of course, I knew where Toothless was taking us. Slowly, we flew straight towards an opening on a strange figure on the distance. When we were close enough I noticed it was a volcano, and we entered it through a crack on the bottom. Once we were inside, I saw packs of dragons everywhere, the ones I've trained with and some from the book of dragons, but right now it wasn't the time to study them.

We landed behind a pillar far enough from the other dragons, so they wouldn't recognize us and I could have a good look at this place. I raised my both eyebrows as realization struck me.

This was the nest.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Dun dun dunn...**

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Okay, just for you to know, I did some changes on some chapters, mostly on the 1º and the 8º one. If you want to check out a polyvore poster for this story, check out the link on chapter 2!**

 **For the people who are interested, I will do the 3 series and the second movie, including the Snoggletog and the Boneknapper (I already wrote the first chapter for the first series, but I'll not publish anything until I'm done with this story). Until next time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	13. How to speak dragonese

Lava was everywhere, rock formations and huge pillars surrounded the huge burning cauldron, and dragons used some pillars to land. We watched the dragons with their hunt, suddenly let go and throw it to the hot lava, where a bank of white smoke was emerging from.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup said in amazement, but he frowned when he saw no dragon was eating anything at all. "They're not eating anything of it."

"Maybe they aren't, but _she_ must be pleased with their catch." I said. "They raid the furthest villages, hoping they'll be lucky to find something. Otherwise...she'll eat them."

"She?" Hiccup asked. I tilted my head to the direction of a dragon who suddenly arrived. It was a gronkle and carried nothing in its claws, but he regurgitated a pathetic little fish. Moments later there was a huge roar that echoed all around the place, and the dragons backed away from view in fear. I had to cover my ears.

"Oh, no. She didn't like it." I said in horror and backed away. The gronkle tried to flee, but before it could escape, from the fog surged a giant dragon head that ate and swallowed whole the gronkle.

 _~What is that...monster?~_

That would be the evil dragon queen. Toothless seemed to sense what I thought, because he glared at me and warbled something that seemed to say "she's a monster indeed." I patted him on the side, and rubbed his scales, telling him that it was alright and that he now had us. Hiccup dropped his jaw.

 _Sniff, sniff._

The evil dragon gave a few large sniffs, and slowly turned to where we were hiding. Toothless growled and the queen gave a terrible roar, she now knew we were here.

"Toothless, you gotta get us out of here." Hiccup said. The dragons began to fly away in fear. "Now!" We escaped in time from the giant jaw of the monstrous dragon. All the dragons flew in fear right towards the exit. The queen tried to get us, but snatched a zippleback instead.

"Watch out!" A couple of dragons was struggling to get to the exit. One of them pushed the other two, hitting Toothless with a wing and Hiccup almost got bitten by sharp and poisonus teeth...if it wasn't because I pushed him forwards.

"ARGH!" I screamed in pain. Blood was dripping from my arm like a fountain, my right leg clothe was covering in blood.

"Annabelle!" Hiccup gasped when he saw me. Everything then went in slow motion. I stared at him with a blank expression, before slipping from the saddle and falling. "No!" I saw Hiccup and Toothless dive towards me, Hiccup screaming my name and extending an arm for me to grab it. I wanted to rich out for his hand but my body wasn't responding. I felt when I hit something and heard a _splash!_ Then everything went black.

* * *

After the typical stars and dots everyone's sees when waking up, I noticed there was something warm over my body. I blinked a few times and saw someone kneeled besides me.

"Hic...cup?" I coughed and spitted out water. I gasped letting huge amounts of air enter my lungs.

"It's okay, I'm here." He placed his vest on me as a cover and then held my hand. He looked worried, I wondered how much time I was out. In my response to tell him everything was fine, I squeezed a bit his hand.

"What... Ow!" I tried to ask what happened but suddenly felt a great pain on my arm and tighten my grip on reaction. "My-my arm!"

"I know... You're gonna be alright." Something limp and wet passed over my injure and I gasped at first when it made contact with my skin, but then the pain went away. With great effort I turned my head and saw it was Toothless. He licked my arm and I examined it before smiling and placing a hand on his snout.

Hiccup ripped part of his shirt and used it as a bandage to wrap my arm. Once he finished, Toothless lay down besides me, placing his head on my lap and I placed an arm around his neck. "We're...at the cove?" I looked at my surroundings and confirmed it. "What happened? I don't remember much."

"We found the nest."

That startled me. We found the nest? What vikings have been looking for seven generations and we found it just by coincidence? When we decide to leave the island? How did that happened?

"Did we?" Were all the words that escaped from my mouth. He nodded.

"But in the process to escape from the evil dragon you got hurt." Evil dragon? So there was a dragon controlling the others. A queen, a ruler. Did that meant she commanded the dragons to raid the villages?

"I thought you weren't gonna make it..."

"Hey, it's not like the first time we put ourselves in danger. You know I'm seriously considering to have a first kit aid at our names." I joked and we managed to laugh, but I winced when my arm bounced against my stomach. "How much time I was unconscious?"

"Four hours."

"Four–" I coughed again and placed my hand on my neck, my voice was hoarse. Hiccup grabbed a biker with water and got it to my lips. I drank a bit and felt the water run down my throat. "Thanks." He placed the biker aside.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit." I admitted. It was logic since both of us were still wet. Toothless shot a blast in front of us creating a small fire and then wrapped a wing over me. "Thanks, Toothless." He nuzzled me affectionaly.

 _ **"You know, humans take a lot of risks."**_

"And you're telling me." I smiled until I realized what I said. "Wait, what?" I turned at Toothless. "Did...did you say something? Or did I imagined that?"

 _ **"It was a comment to myself, more than to you."** _ Toothless replied. I screamed and jumped from my seat a feet away from a confused Hiccup and a curious Toothless. **_"Are you okay, human?"_**

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked as he helped me get to my feet, staring back and forth to me and the Night Fury. "Why did you jumped like that? Did Toothless scared you?" He looked back at the dragon who only tilted his head to the right.

"Didn't you heard him!?"

"Hear who?"

"Toothless! He...he talked! He actually talked!"

"Talked?"

 _ **"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"** _ He used a paw to take off what supposedly was on his head, and was not.

"See? Told you! He talked!" I exclaimed.

 _ **"Wait a minute! Can you understand me?"** _ My mind took a moment to process everything and then I slowly nodded. **_"Amazing! ...how can you?"_**

When I calmed down a bit I returned to sit down and let Toothless lie down on my lap again. It was weird now that we could talk, but it was the same Toothless we knew.

"That's a very good question, but the answer is that I can't explain how. By the way, I like the sound of your voice. It sounds young."

 ** _"Well, I'm the same age as you two actually."_**

"Oh really? You're an adolescent too? That would explain why you act so funny."

 ** _"What do you mean, human?"_**

"First of all, stop calling me _human_. Annabelle is fine. Second, you act sometimes like a child, no offense."

 ** _"None taken hum–I mean, Anna."_**

I blinked. Toothless called me Anna, just like Hiccup did. I smiled and kissed his scaly forehead, and he purred in response. Hiccup stared confused at us, probably because he heard all I said to the dragon and he didn't understand a thing.

"I...can understand Toothless." I explained.

"Can you talk dragonese?" He asked in awe.

"Dragonese? Is that the language dragons speak?"

"Yes, in the book of dragons they describe something about dragon's language. Only few people can speak it too, it happens when they spend too much time with dragons or..." He looked at my arm and I raised an eyebrow.

"Or _what_?" He pointed at the bite on my arm and I understood. The bite on my arm. That was the reason I could understand Toothless. "Wait, so you're saying that because of this, I can talk to dragons? Cool!"

How many people could talk to dragons like me? How would my life change now I could talk to dragons? Maybe...maybe if I could talk to them, we could stop the war! Maybe we could understand why did they raid the viking villages! What if my theory was right?

"Hiccup, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"About what?"

"We found the nest. We have to tell them."

"No. If we say anything at all, sooner or later they'll kill Toothless." He reasoned, and he was right. "Just, give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

I nodded. "I know you will. Now, we should get going. Both of us need to rest. Besides, tomorrow is gonna be a...not great day!"

"Not great day?"

Sabrina facepalmed.

"...It's just not a great day."

* * *

 _"Annabelle!" Someone called at my name. I was running through the woods without any path to follow, looking for the place the voice came from. Suddenly the way split in two. There was the voice again and I ran to the left looking around. When there were no more trees I gasped. Three persons were in front of me._

 _"Annie!"_

 _"Sweetie!"_

 _"Sis!"_

 _"Lucy, mother, Dally!" I recognized them. The three of them were standing in front of me, a few feet away and they all had their arms open, as if waiting for me to hug them. I ran to them and held them tight, as if they were going to take them away from me. "I miss all of you, so much." I cried, tears running down my cheeks._

 _"Then why you leaved?" My mother asked as she rubbed my head. That was weird, she never showed this kind of affection towards me. Maybe she missed me._

 _"I never wanted to leave, it wasn't my choice."_

 _"But you did anyway." Dallas said, breaking the hug but I wouldn't let go of them, especially of him._

 _"You left us, like daddy." Lucy continued, walking away from me. That word... Dad. It was unfamiliar to my ears, like something forbidden._

 _"What?" They broke the hug and the three backed away. I shook my head, not believing what they told me. "I'm not like him." I said. "I have nothing in common with him, we are not alike!"_

 _Their expressions changed from one moment to the other. My mother was in tears, Lucy was crying and at the same time hiding behind mother and Dallas... Dallas was crying too. Dallas never cried. Not since my father leaved, he had never cried._

 _"But you look like him." Dallas said. "You even have his hair color. And you are as stubborn as him. And we have the same last name..."_

 _"Lucy has the same color hair as me. And you are as equal as stubborn I am."_

 _"He promised he'll come back and he lied. He never did, and you left too." Dallas looked at me with rage in his eyes. He breathed heavily and he clenched his teeth. He was angry. "You're just like him." I gave a silent gasp._

 _"No! Dally, I'm still here!" I ran to him, but was thrown back_ _wards and fell to the ground. I tried to stand up and walk to them, but my hands crashed with an invisible barrier. I hit it with my fists hoping it would brake, but to no use. "Dallas! No! Lucy! Mom!" No matter how loud I yelled their names, they wouldn't turn around to face me They walked away giving me their backs and I could do nothing about it._

* * *

"Annabelle! Annabelle! Wake up!" Hiccup shook me, waking me up.

"No!" I yelled, when I noticed it was Hiccup's room. I winced because of my arm and placed it carefully on my lap.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare and you were crying. I couldn't wake you up."

"Don't worry, I'm okay." I said cleaning my tears. "It's just..."

He held my hand and placed a kissed on it. I slightly blushed. "You can tell me, anything..."

"...It was about my family. At the beginning everything was alright, I hugged them and I was happy. But then they got away from me, saying that I leaved them like my father did."

"Your father? You have never talked about him."

"It's a long story... I don't remember much, but mother and...dad, used to fight a lot. Mostly because my sister was about to be born. He said that he had to leave, but mother feared that he would never come back after that. Dallas ran to his side, pleading him to stay."

Another tear ran down my cheek and I wiped it with my hand. "He made a promise. He promised that-t he'll come back... And made Dallas prom-ise that while he was-s gone, Dally would t-take care of us." More tears kept coming, but I wouldn't stop them. "...he... He never..." I couldn't continue, I never talked about this to no one. Hiccup hugged me and made me cry more.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said, not able to find the words and I knew he was trying to comfort me.

"It's not your fault. But the memories are painful." I wiped my tears and stood up. "Is it okay if I go for a walk? I just want to have clear my mind."

"Sure, I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks for understanding Hiccup." I said and grabbed my sword, then went downstairs. I exited the house and walked down the hill, I didn't know where to go but my feet were guiding me to the woods. When I was very deep, I kneeled on the ground and tried to calm down.

 _"...Annie."_

I blinked a few times and opened my eyes. Looking around there was no one, just me and the nature. Probably it was the wind or I just imagined someone calling at my name. Maybe the nightmare really affected me.

"Annie." There was it again. This time the voice was clearer and it seemed like if someone was behind me, but I knew there was no one. "Why did you leave us?" He asked me. His voice made tears come again, it was Dallas. I knew it was all some kind of trick my mind was playing, and I wouldn't fall in it.

"I didn't choose to leave you. And I didn't. I'm with you, on the inside."

"On the inside? You don't know what we are going through. We are worried about you, sis, and you haven't even thought of us. All this time you were selfish."

"I did think of you and I miss you, but I don't know how to go back. I just can't."

"If you wanted to come home, you would have figured out since the beginning how to come back with us. But you didn't. You abandoned us!"

I gasped. "No! Stop, you're not real. I won't listen..."

"You abandoned us. Just like Dad did eight years ago. You're just like him, I wish you were not my sister!"

"No!" I grabbed the sword and swung it to whatever was behind me, but everything was in my mind. _I wish you were not my sister_. He said. Was it true? Maybe he was right, if I wanted to go back I would've a long time ago. But the truth is that I didn't. I liked to spend time with them and we had fun together. But my family...

 _"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?"_ Everytime I saw Hiccup it beated twice as fast. I felt secure with him. But why did that happened? _"'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line, nothing lost but something missing."_ However something wasn't right at all, me. I was the problem. Why should someone like Hiccup look at someone like me? And besides, I wasn't been truly honest with him.

 _"I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"_ What was I supposed to do? Was I doing the right thing, when I was hiding things from him? Or when I just let things to happen? What about tomorrow on the kill ring? " _If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh oh, yeah."_

A dream. What if after all, everything was just a dream? What if it wasn't real? Then my feelings weren't real either? But, I did felt something for Hiccup.

 _"If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be!"_ Something was bothering me. What if Hiccup didn't felt the same way for me I did for him? What if he loved someone else, like Astrid? I knew they both had a crush in each other. Then should I stay apart and let them happen to be a couple?

 _"If only... Yeah! Am I crazy? Maybe_ _we_ _could happen."_ Maybe _we_ could have a chance after all. Maybe we could be something more than just friends. _"Will you still be with me when the magic is all run out?"_

I've come to the conclusion that magic was the only way I could have ended up here in Berk, so if magic brought me here it could take me back. What if I went back? Would Hiccup forget about me? Would I forget about him?

 _"If only I knew what my heart was telling me. Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream? Oh oh, if only... If only... If only..."_

If only I could tell Hiccup my true feelings.

~ _Well, what are you waiting for? If you don't wanna loose him, go on and tell him~_

Sabrina was right. Tomorrow at the end of the day, I'll tell him everything.

* * *

 ** _Songs used: If Only from Descendants_**

 **HELLO PEOPLE!** **How's everybody? Feeling good?** **This was a complete different scene, something that does not appear on the movie.**

 **NEXT ON, The kill** **ring!**

 **Thanks for the people that fav and follow this story, and special thanks to the ones that review! You guys are awesome!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	14. The kill ring

**RANDOM UPDATE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WAIT FOR THE NEW CHAPTER ON FRIDAY!**

* * *

Light entered through the window, and I woke up. I opened and eye and closed it again, when my mind clicked in and I gasped.

"HICCUP WAKE UP!" I yelled. He screamed and rolled to the side of the bed.

"Aah! Ow!" He sat on the floor and rubbed his forehead. "Why did you..." He couldn't finish the sentence when realization struck him and he gasped. "Oh no. Oh gods!"

"Your final exam is _today!_ " I said, putting my shoes on. Today was the big day. Today Hiccup was going to become one of them, he was going to kill a dragon and prove himself to the village. The thing was, it didn't matter to him anymore. He understood now that he wanted to be accepted by who he was and not to become someone he was not. But go and try to tell the vikings that.

"Come on! We have to go!" I ran downstairs and Hiccup followed behind. We checked no one followed us before running to the cove, where Toothless was still sleeping. As lazy as ever.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called and Toothless got up. Hiccup ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm gonna miss you, bud." He said. The night fury tilted his head to his side in confusion.

 _ **"What's going on?"** _ He asked me. I nearly screamed because I have forgotten I could speak dragonese now.

"We have to go, but the most probably is that we're not gonna see you for a while after today." I explained, trying to sound calm but it was difficult. The fact that I knew what was going to happen made me go nervous. "Toothless, if something goes wrong today, promise me you'll fly away, very far from here and never come back."

 _ **"Why are you telling me this?"**_ He asked suspiciously. I couldn't talk, not even look at him directly on the eyes. Instead I hugged him, and he nuzzled me.

"Just promise me." I whispered. "Toothless, promise me."

 ** _"I can't promise that. If something happened to both of you I have be there to protect you. Anna, what's going on?"_**

I sighed. "Hiccup will go on a test today in front of the viking village. This will decide the fate of everybody, and I need you to be safe. Please." His earplates dropped, he looked down and nuzzled me one last time. I rubbed his scales and gave him a kiss before walking away. "Let's go." Hiccup held my hand and we ran back to the village before they noticed we were nowhere to be found. I had to admit there was a knot on my throat.

When we returned people was already heading for the ring. All the vikings gathered on the upper part of the ring, while me and Hiccup went to the entrance. Gobber appeared and gave Hiccup something before entering the ring to finish the preparations. It was Hiccup's helmet. He sighed.

"Gods. How I'm supposed to do this?" He asked to no one.

"I'm sure you can do it. Just remember what you're standing for."

In that moment we heard cheers and claps, welcoming the chief of the Hooligan tribe. _"Well, I can show my face in public again!"_ Stoick joked. _"Now, if someone told me that in a few short weeks Hiccup would go from being a...hiccup...to be the first in dragon training, well I would've tied him to a mast, and shipped him off for nearly gone mad! And you know it!"_

The vikings laughed and cheered again. I shook my head, that was just what Hiccup needed right now. Thanks.

 _"But, here we are."_ Everything went silent from one moment to another. _"And no one here is more surprised, and more pride than I am."_ Alright, _that_ was of what I was talking about. I looked at Hiccup and I could see that those words touched him. _"Today, my boy becomes a viking. Today he becomes one of us!"_ And the cheering returned.

"Be careful with that dragon." A voice said from behind and we turned around to notice it was Astrid, but something was different in her. She was...caring, what was unusual on her.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup said as he saw Stoick walk through the people. Hiccup walked to me and used a hand to grab one of mine. "Annabelle, if something goes wrong...just make sure they don't find Toothless." I nodded and hugged him one last time.

"Good luck." I whispered before Gobber arrived.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'im dead." He took a deep breath before putting on his helmet and entering the arena. There was no going back. Gobber went besides Stoick and both me and Astrid got to the bars. From this moment my heart accelerated. Swear was running down my hands from the nerves and I wished that this time, everything went well. That this time, Hiccup could tame the nightmare.

He grabbed a shield and a dagger before saying, "I'm ready." My heart accelerated even more.

 _BOOM!_

A dragon blood-red lighted himself on fire and blasted the doors, letting a huge _ROAR_. I could hear his voice, he was desperate to find an exit and escape. They didn't treat him well, almost no food and water, and his sight was hurted from being in the darkness so much time. I placed a hand on my forehead, it was too much. The pain, the fear, the hate.

The nightmare blasted the vikings who dodged in time and then he spotted Hiccup at the center of the ring. He got down and carefully approached the boy. The vikings smiled and awaited anxious for the boy's move, wanting to see how the Heir and their future chief killed his first dragon. This was a great moment...or it was supposed to be.

I saw many of them frown when Hiccup did nothing, and suddenly left aside the shield and the knife. Many wondered what he was doing, but nobody knew what he was playing at. Nobody except for me.

 _ **"What are you...doing?"** _ The nightmare asked intrigued. **_"Are you trying to use a spell on me? It won't work!"_**

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Hiccup assured him. The nightmare sent a look at his helmet and Hiccup took it off. "I'm not one of them." He said before tossing it away. The vikings gasped and Stoick eye widened.

 _ **"You're not?"** _ The nightmare asked and Hiccup shook his head as if he could understand the dragon.

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked and turned to me, but I ignored her, I was foccused on Hiccup. It had to work this time, there was no way back.

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered.

"No!" Hiccup said. "I need you all to see this." He didn't got apart his gaze from the dragon even for a second. He was doing it. Stoick stood up from his seat, and something was telling me that this would not end good. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." He said the words. He was inches of the nightmare now.

 ** _"Can I...trust you?"_**

Hiccup bit his lip and nodded. I nodded too. "Come on Hiccup, you're almost there...do it now!" I muttered.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled and hit his hammer against the bars.

 _ **"LIAR!"**_ The nightmare yelled. His eyes became slits and he blasted at Hiccup, who ran away from it screaming for dear life. That's when all hell broke loose, what I was fearing to happen.

"No!" I said. "Hiccup! Come on, we have to help him!" I grabbed an axe and managed to move up a bit the bars, but enough so we could pass under it. Astrid went for a hammer and threw it to the nightmare's head. Then the nightmare began to chase her instead.

"Astrid!" I yelled. I grabbed one of the shields and threw it to one of the nightmare's wings, and called it's attention. "Stop! You'll only make things worse!" The nightmare ran towards me and I had no choice but to ran.

 ** _"Lies! You don't want to be friends, you want to kill us!"_**

"No! We want to stop the war between dragons and vikings, so you can finally live in peace!" I yelled back and he was slightly startled that I answered back, but that didn't stopped him to come after me.

 ** _"Ha! That was a good one, but you can't fool me!"_**

"Over here!" Stoick yelled. Hiccup, Astrid and I ran towards him but only Astrid managed to arrive, the nightmare blasted one wall and Hiccup and I had to run back. The nightmare jumped and got Hiccup on one of his claws.

 ** _"Any last wish before I'm done with you?"_**

 ** _"Hiccup! Anna!"_**

I eye widened. No... There was a faint whistle that became stronger and for a second I saw the image of the sleek dragon before he blasted the bars and entered the ring. Smoke was everywhere and we couldn't see a thing, but when it cleared out Toothless was on top of the nightmare. The nightmare got his claw off from Hiccup and I ran towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but Toothless is fighting the nightmare!"

Toothless kicked the nightmare sending him to a wall. I passed a hand through my hair. "I knew this would happen. I warned Toothless about this!" I said.

"...what?" Hiccup asked and my eyes went large, I placed a hand on my mouth in shock. "Annabelle, what are you talking about? You knew this would happen?" I looked at him with fear on my eyes. I closed my eyes and after a moment I nodded.

"I did. But we have to get out of here–"

"...You knew." Hiccup said in disbelief, shaking off away my arm from him. "You knew about this..." He got to his knees and backed away from me.

"Hiccup, I–"

"You lied to me." He realized and I had no words to argument against him. I saw the pain in his eyes, he was hurt. And I hurt him, I made a very deep cut.

 ** _"Night fury? What are you doing?"_**

 ** _"Leave them alone!"_ ** Toothless roared.

 _ **"How can you protect them? They'll kill us!"** _ The nightmare tried to get near but Toothless blocked his path.

 ** _"If you want them, you'll have to go through me!"_**

The nightmare gave in and backed away. Toothless turned to us and we both ran to him. "Go! Before they capture you!" I said.

 ** _"I won't leave you two."_**

The vikings all jumped to the ring and we gasped. They were coming for him. "Go! Go!" Hiccup tried to shoo him away, but to no use.

 ** _"No! I won't let them hurt you!"_**

"Toothless, we'll be fine!" I said. But he didn't listen. Stoick grabbed an axe and ran towards us. "Stoick, no!"

"Dad! No, he won't hurt you!" Toothless kicked the Vikings that approached, and I managed to grab a sword. Toothless jumped to Stoick and opened his jaw, ready to finish him off.

"Toothless stop!" I said.

Gas emerged from his mouth and a purple color appeared at the end of his throat. "No! NOOO!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless stopped. He looked at Hiccup confused. In his distraction, a viking punched him and more of them managed to grab him. "No, no! Please, just don't hurt him!" Hiccup pleaded, but Astrid held him back.

 _ **"Get off me! Hiccup!"**_ Toothless cried. I looked at my surroundings and decided that enough was enough. I grabbed a shield and threw it to the head of a viking who was holding Toothless, knocking him out cold. I gasped at what I did and called the attention of others, but now I wouldn't stop. I wouldn't let them hurt Toothless.

"Let him go!" I demanded before swinging my sword against a viking who had an axe. He was caught off guard and I used his own strength against him, pushing him to another viking and now there were only two holding Toothless. "I'm coming Toothless!" But a viking got in my way with a sword and I was forced to block his attack.

From behind, another one came and I pushed the current one back just in time to block the other viking who had an axe. From the corner of my eye I saw other two coming. One grabbed my left arm and another grabbed my right arm. I stomped on the foot from one of them but another pulled me from my hair making me scream.

"ARGH!" They grabbed my arms again and took the sword from my hand. Somehow not only they took the sword of me but also my necklace. The necklace fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away. I gasped and tried to reach for it, but they held me tight.

 _ **"Anna!"**_ Toothless tried to help but four vikings jumped over him.

Another two grabbed my shoulders and forced me to kneel, before I felt a bump on my head and fell to the ground. Dazed, I raised my head and looked at Hiccup, who had tears on his eyes and then to Toothless, who looked at me like he was about to cry. A viking walked to Stoick, offering him an axe to finish Toothless who glared at him.

"Put it with the others." He ordered.

"Sir, what about the girl?" Another viking asked. Stoick looked at him before glaring at me.

"Lock her up." They grabbed my arms and put them on my back, then tied my wrists with a rope and it was so tight blood wasn't passing through them. When they pulled me up I still tried to fight back, but they grabbed me from the back of the neck and forced me to bent and walk to one of the empty dragon cages.

Stoick went after Hiccup, grabbed him from his collar and dragged him to the Great Hall. "Hiccup!" I yelled his name. He looked one last time at me before they got out of sight.

After that they chained Toothless and put on him a muzzle, before locking him up on a cage. Then they dragged me to the cell besides his and chained me up as well. It was a little shocking the fact they put me on the _exact_ same chains they put to Elsa. Then they closed the door and left me in the darkness.


	15. What if it was?

I struggled to free myself from the shackles but it was useless, I would never break them, and I didn't have ice powers either. I growled. It was so close to go well and look where I'm now. Locked up like the prisoner I am. But what spinned over and over my head was the fact I lied to Hiccup.

 _"_ _You knew this would happen?"_

 _"I did. But we have to get out of here–"_

 _"You knew." Hiccup said in disbelief, shaking off away my arm from him. "You knew about this..."_

 _"Hiccup, I–"_

 _"You lied to me." I saw the pain in his eyes, he was hurt. I hurt him, I made a very deep cut._

~ _You made a very deep cut, and baby now we have bad blood!~_

...really?

"Toothless? Are you okay?" I asked hoping he would answer me. There wasn't a single noise coming from outside, meaning we were alone. I heard the noise the chains made when Toothless moved, struggling to free himself as well.

 _ **"Yeah... I'm fine."** _ He replied sadly, and he sounded tired too. **_"...This was the reason you told me at the cove to fly away, isn't it? You were warning me."_**

I sighed. "Yes. I knew this would happen. And I'm so sorry." My eyes watered again.

 ** _"Why didn't you say anything?"_** He asked and I moved to lean against the wall closer to him, sitting on the floor.

"I thought I was protecting both Hiccup and you. Now, I see that I was protecting myself, and for that I'm sorry."

It really killed me that I lied to Hiccup. He trusted me and I felt like I had betrayed his trust. First, I lied from where did I came from, second, when I knew that I was living the story I didn't tell him or even tried to change something. No, I just let this happen. I was a coward.

 _ **"You love him, don't you?"** _ Toothless asked. It took me by surprise at first, but after realizing how I felt when I was by his side, I could tell that I truly loved him.

"Yes, I love him Toothless. And that's why it kills me that I lied."

There was a note of silence before Toothless replied, **_"I forgive you."_ ** I blinked and frowned, then looked to my back and stared at the wall that separed us. Or at least tried to, since it was dark and I couldn't see almost anything.

"What?" I asked confused.

 ** _"We all lie sometimes. And I don't blame you for any of this. You were scared, that's all."_**

"But it is my fault." I said. "I knew about this and I said nothing. I was a coward. I try to be brave but the truth is I'm not." I placed my head on my knees and cried quietly.

 ** _"Brave doesn't mean that you're not afraid. It means that you are and anyway you stand up. Anna, you are brave. You tried to protect me when no one else did, and you tried to protect Hiccup from that dragon."_**

Hiccup, how I wished I could explain everything. That I could tell him what I felt for him. Since the day I met him, there was this warm feeling on my chest that wouldn't leave when he was at my side. He made me confront my fear to heights, he made me confront my fear to the unknown including dragons, he was with me when I needed him. And how did I pay him back? With _lies_.

"Toothless, do you think that...Hiccup loves me?"

 ** _"I think-"_**

He paused of a sudden. There was a faint sound that multiplied. I stood up and walked to the door of my cell but was slightly pulled back by my chains. The only light was the one of outside that entered under the door. Various shadows covered the light several times, and I knew they were vikings. Quickly I backed away from the door in fear as much as the chains allowed me, thinking that they would open my cell and then I would face Stoick.

 _ **"Who are you? What are you doing? Get off me!"** _ Toothless said and I eye widened. They were here for Toothless.

"Toothless!" I yelled alarmed and ran to my door, but the shackles pulled me back and although I pulled with all my strength, they stopped me.

 ** _"Anna!"_** He yelled back, and by all the noise I supposed he was trying to fight back. I did everything I could and nothing was enough to help him.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Toothless, no!"

 ** _"Anna..."_** He screamed one last time before they dragged him away and I heard no more, just the silence ring on my ears. I yelled Toothless' name one last time before I kneeled on the ground tired from all the yelling and struggling.

I failed everyone I cared about. My family, Hiccup, Toothless... It was all a nightmare, a living hell from which I couldn't escape. How I wished I could forget everything and go back...home. A home is where the ones you care about live, your family. Hiccup was not only my friend but also meant something more for me. But what if he didn't felt the same way for me?

 _"Was it him or just the waves that swept me off my feet?"_ I began to sing. And I had to admit that he made me nervous sometimes. _"_ _I pretended not to notice the way he looks at me."_ He was always staring at me, but he paid attention to everything I said and he heard everything I told him. Then my cheeks would turn pink and I would look away, trying to hide my blush.

 _"But I know that I'll be leaving, a_ _nd it'll all just fall apart._ _I don't want to build a fire that isn't meant to start."_ If I leaved, maybe nothing would work out. It was better if I kept quiet, after all it was what I did all the time. Keep secrets.

 _"But what if it was? What if I missed it?_ _What should I have done? Should I have kissed him?"_ Should I have? Most girls of my age had their first kiss when they were 12, some of them younger. But me, I never ever had kissed anybody.

 _"I'm stuck on a fence, it doesn't make sense, there's no way it could have been love._ _There's no way, no way it could have been love...Love."_ I kept trying to tell myself that he didn't love me and I just made it up, but my heart wouldn't slow down.

 _"There's no way it could have been love._ _But what if it was...?"_

A sudden wave of tiredness hit me. I was too tired and lay down on the cold stone, trying to get some sleep, not before some more tears run down my cheeks.

* * *

 _I woke up and the first thing I saw was black. Literally, everything around me was black. I stood up and gasped when I didn't feel the weight of the shackles pull me down again. I wasn't wearing them. Where was I? What was happening? That's when I felt a glow coming from me. I looked down and noticed that my necklace was glowing blue. I reached for it and an image appeared in front of me, it was about Hiccup and Astrid._

 _"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods?" He asked as he stared at the horizon. "It would have been better, for everybody."_

 _"Yep. The rest of us would have done it, so why didn't you?" Astrid turned to look at him. "Why didn't you?" She questioned._

 _"I don't know, I couldn't."_

 _"That's not an answer."_

 _"Why does it matters you all of a sudden?!" He snapped at her so she would leave him alone, but this was Astrid he was talking to and she wouldn't give up so easy._

 _"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."_

 _"Oh for the love of– I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!" It surprised a bit his actitud, but he had all the right to be like this. But something he said caught my attention. He said "wouldn't", meaning he actually could but he didn't want to. That explained why the bola on the forest was cut when I found Hiccup on the woods._

 _"You said 'wouldn't' that time." Astrid noticed._

 _"Whatever!" Hiccup cried. "I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"_

 _Astrid remained silent. Hiccup turned away, when she spoke up, "First to ride one, though." Hiccup blinked and lifted his head, he hadn't considered that fact. "So..." He sighed._

 _"I wouldn't kill him because he was just as scared as I was, and when I looked at him...then I saw myself." I eye widened and placed a hand on my mouth surprised. That's why Toothless and Hiccup they got so well along, because they were like soulmates. Their bond was so stong, they could sense when the other was having problems._

 _"Just like Annabelle." Astrid said. I frowned. What? Why did she say that? What did she meant? Hiccup looked at her confused. "You two are very alike."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Don't think I haven't noticed the way you two are along dragons." She said. "Sometimes you wouldn't even approach them and you got them down single-handedly. Then you two would ran away all the afternoon to who-knows-where."_

 _"About that..."_

 _"I followed you one day." She cut him off. "After the training with the nadder, you two leaved quietly and it seemed suspicious that both ran away, so I followed you."_

 _I remembered that. It was when the day Hiccup befriended Toothless. The day we decided to help him fly again. I knew somebody had noticed we were missing, but I didn't want to believe it._

 _"I didn't know what was going on between you two, but I did heard when you told her that you couldn't do it alone. And please, I've noticed the way you look at her. You like her."_

 _I felt a joy on my heart when I heard this. He likes me! But, how do I know he has feelings for me? What if he only considers me his friend?_

 _Hiccup rubbed one arm with his hand. "It's not just that I like her, Astrid. I... I lo..." He couldn't say it. I held my breath. He what?_

 _"You love her, don't you?" Astrid said and Hiccup eye widened. He was quiet for a moment before a smile spread on his lips._

 _"Y-yeah... I do. I love her."_

 _I grinned again like the cheesy cat from Alicia. He loves me! Hiccup actually loves me! My face watered for like the hundreth time, but this time they were tears of joy and relief. It was such a relief to know that Hiccup loved me._

 _"Astrid, do you think she feels the same way?" He asked fearfully._

 _"I do! I love you Hiccup!" I yelled although I knew they couldn't hear me. "I do with all my heart!"_

 _"There's only a way to find out." Astrid said. "I guess she's pretty scared now. What are you gonna do?"_

 _"Ehhh. Probably something stupid." He replied with a shrug._

 _"Good. But you've already done that." She pointed out._

 _"Then something crazy." Was all he said before running off to who-knows-where._

 _"That's more like it." Astrid said before running after him. I chuckled. Suddenly my necklace stopped glowing and the images dissipated._

 _"I hope you liked my gift." A voice too familiar said before everything went black again, and I recognized it...Sabrina._

* * *

I woke up and tried to rub my eyes to get the sleep off, but instead of feeling my fist against my skin I felt the coldness of metal and when I opened them I noticed my hands were still chained.

However they didn't felt as heavy as before, they were lighter. And I did felt better too. I smiled at the thought that Hiccup said he loves me, the words came out of his own mouth! But was it a dream?

~ _What do you think?~_

That was all I needed to hear. He truly loved me. And I had to find a way out of here.

* * *

 ** _Songs used: What if it was–Tayler Buono_**

 **OMG! DONE!**

 **This was haaaaaard to write 3X, specially since I wanted to use a song and also to have some interaction with Toothless. And I was having a hard time to write down the part where Hiccup realized his love for Annabelle. So YES, from now on this is ANNACCUP! So people, any suggestions for the next chapter please either review or PM me. I am planning already something I hope you like.**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	16. Battling the Red Death

"Ugh! Come on!" I moved backwards and pulled but the chains wouldn't break. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath before pulling again, harder. I clenched my teeth and tried to give another step back, but it wouldn't work. I kneeled, gasping for breath then an idea went through my head. I began to slam the shackles on the floor, hoping they would break.

At once I stopped, panting and I stood up slowly, before trying to pull on the shackles again. I paused when a shadow passed by and covered part of the light, then the shadow returned. I gave two steps forwards and heard a loud _CLICK!_ before I saw someone pulling from the handle of the doors. The sudden light that entered the cell hurt my eyes and I looked away for a moment, before turning back and I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted. I gave a little gasp when I noticed who it was.

Hiccup was standing in front of me, staring in horror at me, mostly at my hands when he noticed they were completely chained up. Until now I noticed myself that some of my clothes were a bit thorn apart and now that I wasn't moving my wrists began to hurt.

He walked towards me and inserted the key on the openings from the shackles. When he took them off me, I hissed at the pain. My wrists were red, and there was blood in them. We walked towards the exit where I saw there was a beaker with water and some bandages. He gave me the beaker and I drank from it before giving it back and he used the remaining water to wash my cuts. Then he bandaged my wrists carefully.

"Thank you." I said in a low voice. He looked up and suddenly we locked eyes. We stood there for like what felt a minute before I spoke up again. "I'm sorry Hiccup." I said weakly. "I never wanted this to happen, but things could get worse if I interfered. I did what I did to protect you, and ended up hurting you even more. I'm really sorry."

I looked down and closed my eyes, and a tear ran down my cheek. I noticed he hadn't let go of my left hand. He cleaned my tear with his left hand before he placed his palm on my face. Then something completely unexpected happened. I felt like if two soft extensions softly met mines, and that's when I realized...he was kissing me.

For some reason I kissed him back. We intertwined our fingers and I placed my bare hand on his shoulder. Our kiss was soft, but it meant a lot. This was the proof that we truly loved each other. We slowly separated and still had our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and he was staring right at mines. We separated a bit our heads.

"I forgive you." He whispered before smiling. I could do nothing more but to smile back. Then he lifted his left hand and I gasped when I saw he was holding my necklace. He passed his hands behind my neck and hooked it up, then used a hand to place a lock of my hair behind my left ear with his right hand.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronkle." A voice suggested out of nowhere. We turned around and saw they were the teens. Suddenly Tuffnut walked towards Hiccup and he backed his head away.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deathliest weapon." He said making a move with his hand in front of his face. "Me." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh." Before Hiccup could say anything Tuffnut was pushed by Snotlout.

"I love this plan." He said with enthusiasm and we both shared a look confused.

"He didn't–"

Ruffnut pushed his brother aside and walked forwards followed by an, "You're crazy, I like that..." When Astrid pulled her away from her helmet's horn and placed her hands on her hips. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"So? What's the plan?" She asked.

Hiccup only smiled, then he moved towards one of the cages and asked out loud, "Which one is from the mounstrous nightmare?" At this the teens eye widened and looked stunned at him, while I only walked through the ring and moved my ears until I heard the voice of him again. I pointed at the cage and Hiccup opened it.

"I don't love it." Snotlout said. I rolled my eyes. Moments later Hiccup was walking backwards almost touching the nightmare. The teens were amazed. This time the nightmare was visibly relaxed.

 _ **"I want to apologize for my actions before."** _ He said and I walked to him, placing a hand on his snout. He looked at me.

"It's okay. You were scared, that's all." I said gently. The nightmare's eyes became slitls for a second and I retracted my hand in case he was going wild again. The dragon sniffed me a bit.

 _ **"Can you understand me?"**_ He asked puzzled and I sighed in relief. I nodded and together both Hiccup and I lead him to Snotlout, who was extremely anxious. He grabbed half of a spear from the floor, but Astrid stopped him shaking her head, telling him it was not the way. Hiccup placed his hand on the head of the nightmare, then walked away.

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"Snotlout, relax." I said.

Hiccup grabbed a rope and nodded at me. I nodded back and ran to the other dragon cages, opening one by one. "You're gonna need something to hold on." He said with a grin, and when the other teens looked back, the dragons were already waiting. I walked to the nadder, who snapped his head at me.

"I'm sorry for the time I hit you, I didn't exactly know that dragons existed. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said apologetically to him.

 _ **"I'm sorry too, for shooting a spine on your leg."** _ Oh, it was _her_.

"Apology accepted." She moved her head towards me and I placed a hand on her. She smiled. Astrid approached both of us and I had an idea. "Astrid, don't you think a nadder is beautiful?"

"Indeed she is." She recognized placing a hand on her hip. The nadder turned to her.

 ** _"She looks nice, too."_**

I grabbed Astrid's hand, then carefully let go of her and the nadder placed her snout on the palm of her hand. The nadder chirped happily after that and Astrid chuckled.

"She likes her new rider." I said crossing my arms. She looked at me with a frown.

"How do you now?" She asked as she patted the nadder.

"It's a secret." I whispered. Fishlegs slowly approached the gronkle who was half asleep, the twins went with the Zippleback who seemed to be talking between them. "So what's the plan, actually?"

All the teens got their attention to Hiccup. "We'll ride this dragons to the nest and we'll defeat the evil dragon queen." 10 pairs of eyes stared blankly at him. "...We'll explain you on the way, let's go."

The gang seem to have a bit of trouble at first when trying to mount the dragons. Neither the dragons nor them seem to trust very well on each other. The nightmare flamed up itself trying to avoid been touched, the nadder prepared its spikes, the gronkle opened its jaw and the zippleback heads were avoiding the twins from been touched. Hiccup and I shared a look, then I whistled and they turned to me. I raised a hand and went to the gronkle, then moved my head away and after some seconds I felt something rough being pressed agaisnt my palm. The gronkle now trusted me.

"You think you can try this?" I asked and they turned to each of their dragons. They full of fear, but either way they did managed to bond. Then very carefully, mounted the dragons. Hiccup went with Astrid and mounted on the nadder, I mounted with Fishlegs on the gronkle. No way I was gonna ride with the twins or Snotlout, like _never_ _ever_ with the latter.

The teens screamed for dear life when the dragons first took off. "This is very bad! Very bad! Very bad!" Fishlegs yelled, bending and holding of the gronkle from her ears. I flinched when he yelled and the gronkle narrowed her eyes a bit.

 ** _"He's pulling too hard!"_**

"Fishlegs, relax."

He stopped screaming, but anyway he was trembling all the way.

"Ahhh! I'm too young to die!" Snotlout screamed. I shook my head.

After an hour we spotted the volcano, the nest of the dragons. "Island on view!" I yelled to Hiccup and he nodded. We got closer and we all stopped suspended in the air when he saw a dragon bigger than the mountain itself. It was a dragon blueish-gray, with red spikes, it had a massive head and it was more less 96-99 feet tall. Also it was _fat_. The dragon was the queen herself, but how did she managed to get out of the nest? She couldn't even get out to get food, she must have destroyed the nest. Where were the other dragons then?

 _ **"I do not like intruders in my home."** _ The queen said, but she wasn't talking to us. In fact, she hadn't even noticed we where there. _**"For coming without an invitation, I'll give you the honor of ending you now."**_

She opened her mouth and I directed my gaze to the bottom, at the beach of the island. It can't be, Stoick and Gobber! They were...trying the queen to eat them. What? Seriosuly, I don't comprehend vikings. The queen, who I called Red Death because...I don't know, it just came out of nowhere. She was about to blast Stoick.

"No!" Hiccup yelled. He flew towards the queen.

"Follow them!" I ordered and we went behind them. Gas blew from her mouth and an orange-yellow color appeared at the end of her throat. This was Stoick's end.

 _KA-BLAM!_

The queen yelled in pain, since Hiccup blasted her right on the face. Seconds later we all appeared from behind, letting the vikings to see us. Stoick mouthed "What the...?" And I smiled.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup advised. "Fishlegs, Annabelle, move!"

"Look at us, we're on dragons!" Tuffnut couldn't contain himself. "We're on dragons, all of us!"

I laughed. "We know that, Tuff!" I yelled throught the strong currents of wind, my hair waving back. We flew higher out of reach from danger, then we circled each other so we could formulate a plan while keep an eye on her.

"Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccup yelled.

"Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing– steer clear of both." While he said this the queen smashed some catapults. "Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell!" Fishlegs described. Wow, I could never do that.

"Great job Fishlegs!" I congratulated, he looked back and gave a small shy smile.

"Okay. Lout, Legs and Anna, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused!" I made a scout salute at him.

"Alright guys, remember Gobber's classes. How do we keep a dragon confused?" I yelled.

"We make noise!" Snotlout yelled back. "Like if we didn't know how to do it!"

"Look right there!" I pointed to some weapons that lay on the beach. "We can use them to keep her confused, we need to get her attention up here!"

We grabbed some shields, a hammer, a maze and a sword. When we were on air again we flew straight towards her head, getting her attention. However I was looking for a certain nadder and two vikings, but couldn't find them anywhere. I looked at the boats, and saw Hiccup right there between the flames, trying to help Toothless. My heart almost got out of my chest.

 _~Annabelle, time to focus!~_

 ** _"How nice of all of you to join the party."_ ** The Queen greeted us.

"I don't see how this is a party." I said. The twins made their job, which apparently was insult her and make her mad. No! We don't need her angrier than she already is!

 ** _"Getting rude, huh?_** _ **I'm stonger than all of you fools!"** _

She blasted them, but they flew out of the way. "Whoa!" Ruffnut said. "That was close! But awesome!" Her twin exclaimed. How can they manage to joke and enjoy themselves when we are in the middle of a battle? I really admired them.

The Red Death suddenly snapped her head at Fishlegs and me. **_"Ohh, what is is new scent? A new subject?"_**

Oh God, I don't like a bit what she said. Without having any certain idea of how, there was a very faint music. It sounded like a flute, but with a dark tone. The music became louder at some point, and each time would go higher and higher until I felt my head spin. I placed my hands on my ears hoping it would help, but the music didn't stop.

"Aahhh, stop. Please." I moaned.

"Are you okay?" Fishlegs stopped for a moment and turned at me worried.

"It h-hurts so much! What's hapenning-g? Please, just make it stop!" I cried, holding my head with my hand and clenching my teeth.

 _ **"The Queen is calling us."** _ The gronkle explained. _**"Alphas can do it, try to get dragons on their side."**_

Then I realized the Queen was calling me, but I was fighting back. "AAAHH! IT HURTS!"

"Hold on!" Fishlegs said as he made more noise banging his hammer against a shield, but the dragon just...opened two more pairs of eyes and spotted all of us at the same time. "Uh...This thing doesn't have a blind spot!" Fishlegs panicked.

They still try to get her confused and it was working, but not only on her. "It's working!" Snotlout cheered.

"Yeah, it's working!" Fishlegs said in joy.

"Idiots!" I said. "We're riding on dragons!"

 _ **"I'm n-not feeling good."** _ The gronkle said dizzy.

 _ **"Why is everything s-s-shaking?"**_ The nightmare asked dizzily before he crashed with the fat body of the giant dragon and Snolout ended on top of her.

 ** _"I can't hold on anymore..."_ ** The gronkle spun around dizzily.

"I've lost on the Gronkle, Snotlout do something!" He hurled the hammer to him before the gronkle landed on the beach. "I'm okay!" Fishlegs exclaimed, but the gronkle flipped over. "Less okay..." I lost grip my grip and hit my head against the rocks of the beach.

I sat up. Owww... Why is it hurting so much? I touched my forehead, and then I found my fingers covered in blood. I was bleeding! And it hurt! I didn't know how does not hurt people on the movies, but this really hurted! OWWW!

I helped Fishlegs get to his feet, and he gasped when he noticed my condition. At least the music was gone.

"I know...I know." I said as I ripped part of my shirt and placed it on my forehead. "Come on. We're not safe here on the ground either... We have to find the other vikings."

"Over there! I see them!" He exclaimed and we walked towards them. Gobber frowned when he saw me.

"Lass, are yeh okay?" He asked. I only nodded. THIS HURTS, JESUS CHRIST! Soon we joined the whole village. I made my way through them, looking for a Hiccup and Toothless but they were nowhere to be seen. I reached the...wait, they weren't any boats on the surface anymore. That only meant...

Stoick resurfaced from the water of a sudden, grabbing someone and I realized...it was Hiccup! I ran to him while Stoick laid him on the beach, before submerging again. Hiccup coughed out water and our eyes locked once more. I sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. He narrowed his eyes at my wound and I turned a bit away, when Toothless resurfaced holding Stoick in his paws. Stoick landed on the ground and Toothless shook his head getting the water off him. I ran to Toothless and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

 ** _"Me too. But we have work to do. Come on Hiccup!"_**

"You got it bud!" Hiccup nodded before mounting, when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said. "I'm sorry...For everything."

"I'm sorry too." He replied and I wondered what had happened between... _ohhh, I remember._ AND I FELT LIKE IF I WAS BANGING MY HEAD AGAINST A ROCK! Wait, I actually kinda did...

"You don't have to do this." Stoick said.

"We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard." They exchanged smiles.

"I'm proud to call you my son." Hiccup was taken aback at this before he replied,

"Thanks dad." I was about to mount on Toothless too, when Hiccup stopped me. "Annabelle, I want you to stay here."

"What?" I asked. "But I wanna help!"

"Absolutely no. It's dangerous and I want you to obey me!" He realized he was been too rude and he said softly, "I want you safe, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

I wouldn't either, but I knew he was the one that had to defeat that monster. "Just...come back to me." I said holding his hand. He held it tighter.

"I will." He kissed my hand before letting go and they flew off, leaving me blushing redder than I ever did before.

"Oww!" I said holding my head, it still hurt. Stoick approached me from behind and I looked at him.

"So...what's going on between you and my son?"

* * *

 **I UPDATED!**

 **Well, this was hard to do, but I love to write!** **The end is coming soon. Just a few more chapters and my first fanfiction will be complete! (No, the one of Jack's sister doesn't count, that one's one-shot)**

 **Also, TheSilentFury reviewed an idea for this chapter when I've already written it down and when I read the review I was like: OMG, HOW DOES SHE KNOW IT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Thanks for the ones who DO review, you guys are so creative and supportive!**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW! ****Until next time...**

 **Scout017, out.**


	17. Where's Hiccup?

**You guys have no idea what it is to sit on your desk for about three hours trying to make a single chapter. My butt is...FLAT. And my hand hurts so much, but you guys have been waiting for this and here it is.**

 **Please don't abandon this story after you're done reading this chapter, there are still three to five chapters left. Stay with me!**

 **WARNING! This chapter will get very emotional, bring tissues.**

* * *

Oh Jesus... nothing could be compared to what I felt in that moment.

I wanted to scream so loud because of the fact Stoick just saw Hiccup kiss my hand and he asked me what was going on between us. To be honest, I didn't even know that myself. I would probably say that we were on a relationship, but still he hadn't asked me to he his girlfriend. However, that didn't change the fact we loved each other. You could say we were complicating things ourselves. Yes, we were.

Anyway, what I did besides blush, was to tell Stoick that we were just friends, and he raised an eyebrow meaning he didn't buy it and actually I wouldn't either.

I sighed and looked up to spot Toothless holding Astrid from her leg, then leaving her on the ground. What did I miss?

Toothless and Hiccup turned to blast the dragon from one side, before she extended her ENORMOUS wings and went after them. I gasped, remembering what was coming and I feared the worst. Yes, I feared the worst many times, but this...it was like your life passed in front of your eyes at once before you faced death.

My body shook uncontrollably and my head still hurt, I was even starting to feel sick. I knew that if I didn't ask for medical attention any sooner, my wound could get worse, but right now Hiccup was all that mattered. My wounds could wait a little bit more.

I knew on the inside Hiccup could do this, and I was sure he was going to defeat her. Then again, would he survive? Would he return in one piece? Would he...just leave aside what was between us? What about the kiss he gave me, would he just shook it away? Hiccup was not that kind of person, so why did I keep asking myself these questions? Maybe this is what all girlfriends and boyfriends do at a certain point of their relationship, wonder if their partner truly loves them. Hold on, did I say _girlfriends_ and _boyfriends_?

I didn't believe before on love at first sight, but after this...what an irony. I thought it was ridiculous, no one could fall in love one day after you've met them. But it didn't happen that way exactly, I guess we both believed to have feelings for each other and the days went by, our relationship getting stronger each passing minute.

Heck...what do I had to do to focus on the actual situation?

Owww...I reached my forehead with a hand, I forgot about my wound for a second.

Hiccup and Toothless disappeared of sight with the evil dragon hot on their tails. The only thing we were able to see was a shadow when supposedly Toothless blasted the queen, hopefully not the other way around.

And in that moment, I remembered that Toothless' tail got on fire. To confirm it, I looked up at the sky once more and instead of grey clouds, the sky was turning red. No... me and my big mouth.

I moved closer to Stoick and he turned at me. He placed one of his big hand around my shoulder and held me close to him. I hugged him and he bent down to hug me back. "Dad, I'm scared."

He turned overwhelmed at me. "What did you call me, dear?" He asked softly and until now I realized what I said. My eyes watered.

"I'm sorry, Stoick." I apologized ashamed. Why did I call him that? From where did that came from?

"No, it's okay sweetheart." He said and I looked into his green eyes. "I actually liked it. You can call me Dad, or Stoick if you don't feel too comfortable."

I smiled widely. "Okay, Stoick." He smiled back. The villages gasped and we turned our heads just in time, to see the dragon coming directly towards us. The queen tried to stop her fall opening her wings, when large holes appeared on them and I instantly remembered something Hiccup said when we were with the Terrors, making everything clearer than ever.

 _"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"_

The queen literally exploded in front of us, her whole body consumed by the flames. I felt a great joy now that she was gone, but also feared for what was next. Because the flames were reaching us, we had to run away so we wouldn't burn. I took one last look back and saw Hiccup and Toothless been consumed by the flames, and I wasn't capable to check if they did it or not.

After the fire calmed down, the only thing we could see around was smoke. I ran on instinct for Hiccup, and Stoick followed behind. We both shared the same thought: Hiccup had to be alright.

"He has to be alright, he has to be alright, he has to..." I was muttering to myself.

"Hiccup!" I heard Stoick shout, meaning he found...only Toothless? Both? No one? A big question. Who would Stoick find first?

Even worse, who would I find first? Who would I not find? No, Hiccup has to be okay. He had to be fine.

I saw two shadows on the floor. Getting closer, Stoick was kneeling in front of a wounded Toothless. Toothless seemed to we awake, but he sounded so fragile and he tried in apathetic attempt talk to Hiccup and ask for his condition, hoping the skinny boy would respond.

 _ **"Hiccup...? Are you...okay?"**_ I heard Toothless' weak voice. He was barely breathing, every once in while his chest would go up very slowly, then go down. I walked past Stoick and placed a hand on the night fury's forehead, feeling the warmth. Somehow his comment made me feel happy, because that only meant that Hiccup was alive! They both had done it! Now the moment of truth, how would I find Hiccup? In which state?

"I'm sorry son..." Stoick said, his eyes watering and full of sadness. He didn't know yet. I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, wondering how should I tell him this breathtaking news. I didn't want to make too obvious the fact that I was happy because it would be weird that everyone was looking at the floor as a sign of respect for the fallen heir, a fallen hero, and I was smiling from one ear to the other.

"Stoick." I called him. He looked at me and I the only thing I could do to at the moment to contain myself was tilt my head in Toothless direction, who weakly opened his wings, one after another.

But at the moment he opened his eyes, something in my chest felt weird. I even had to place a hand where my heart was supposed to be, it hurt. When he opened one wing the feeling became stonger, telling something was definitely wrong and that worried me. My smile was replaced by a frown and my heart speeded the double...

...I felt my stomach turn to ice of a sudden when Hiccup was no where to be seen.

My whole body went limp in that moment. I stood in my place, frozen and with wide eyes of disbelief. Was I dreaming? Was it a nightmare? Did I passed out and my mind was playing a trick? I pinched my forearm to check if I was dreaming. "Ow!" No. I was certainly awake. That's when I panicked.

I looked around Toothless, but he was alone. "Where is Hiccup?!" I asked him and Toothless alarmed himself when he realized Hiccup wasn't with him, what startled me too. If he wasn't here...he couldn't be...

No! He can't be!

I tried to look around for him, hoping that I would see Hiccup somewhere on the cold and hard floor, lying unconscious like when he left me at his house and went to look for the night fury by himself. He had to...

Suddenly I saw a shadow, a few feet further. Fearfully, I walked to it and when I recognized that auburn headed guy on the ground I ran with all my stregnth to him. I tripped over something, but I was too focussed on Hiccup to turn around and see what did I hit, or to wince for the pain I was now feeling not only in my head or my heart, but also my foot.

I crawled furiously to Hiccup who was face to the ground, only to find one of his legs covered in blood completely, and a bone was sticking out of his leg! I gasped and turned away, but I turned to his head. I turned him around and carried him on my lap.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" I shook him but his head would only bounce against me. I removed the hair from my ear and placed it on his chest where his heart was supposed to be. In any second now, I would hear the soft _thuds_ of his heart, meaning that eveything would be fine. Two seconds of silence had passed now. Just a little longer, the heart beat should be here in any moment now.

Any... _No, it can't be..._

"Hiccup..." The word escaped from my mouth. I placed two fingers of my hand on his neck as my last resource, looking for his pulse. Nothing.

Realization struck me like lightning on a thunder storm.

"No... I don't understand, I..." I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I started sobbing violently, with a hand over my mouth, the other holding him. I just couldn't believe it, it was my fault Hiccup was dead. I _killed_ him! _It was all my fault!_ Because of ME, Hiccup was DEAD! Hiccup was... _dead_...

Tears streamed down my face to the hard floor. I passed a hand through his face, arranging a few of his brown-reddish locks so I could see his face.

There was the sound of footsteps and a giant shadow covered us. I didn't need to be smart to know Stoick was behind me, and I didn't want to imagine his reaction to found his son sleeping...so motionless. His horror, the pain he would feel, the shame that he couldn't do anything to save him.

He slowly reached for his son's body and took him away from my arms. I used a hand to cover my mouth and I placed the other on the ground. I heard Stoick cry too and it only made things more painful.

Moments later several vikings arrived and carried Hiccup's body on their shoulders, his head hanging back. They carried him to what was left of the ships that would return to Berk, a placed I called home on the past days.

Some vikings tried to pull me up, but I wouldn't let them touch me. Until I felt a tough hand over my shoulder and I looked up through my tears to stare right at the blacksmit's eyes. He helped me to get on my feet, then placed a hand on my head and held me tight against him as I cried on the right side of his chest, while we made our way with the others.

I would never hear Hiccup tell me in person that he loved me. I would never kiss him again or share a laugh with him again. I would never look into his green emerald eyes that swept me off my feet. We would never go on a flight again with Toothless.

Nothing without that scrawny boy who once wanted to be a viking would be the same. Nothing without the boy who befriended the night fury would be the same. Nothing without the person I loved would be the same.

Hiccup was dead.


	18. Revelation

**I'm back.**

 **You guys have no idea how sorry I am for leaving you with such a cliffhanger! I'm having finals next week, started yesterday. WHO IN EARTH ARRANGES CHEMISTRY WITH HISTORY?! I just presented both of them today, so I slept at 12am.**

 **Please don't hate me too much, the story is not over yet! Anyway, I** **suggest to have tissues at your side...**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains self-harming.**

* * *

The cold wind blew through my hair and covered my face, making people unavailable to read my expression. But anyway if they couldn't it was more than obvious how did I feel, and I wasn't the only one. We were all having a hard time.

It was surprising that even if he made fun out of Hiccup and was mean with him, Snotlout cried when he knew he was dead. I saw some tears running down his cheeks, but when he noticed that people were watching him he cleaned them and sniffed, trying to act tough and strong. I knew he didn't want anybody to see him weak, though he couldn't stop tears from coming.

With the twins was a similar case. They were very quiet to the surprise of everybody and the one who would cry more was Ruffnut, but only a few tears. Tuffnut was mostly quiet and didn't got apart his gaze from the floor, unless it was to calm his sister down.

Fishlegs couldn't stop crying, literally. But he wasn't doing any noise at all. He cried quietly and eventually would hug his dragon for comfort. At first, the vikings feared the dragons would attack, but they found out they were sorry too for the loss of the one who freed them of their Queen.

And Astrid... Astrid didn't cry.

Didn't move. Didn't talk.

She was having a hard time too. Her parents tried to comfort her but she wouldn't even let them to touch her, she didn't want their apologies. She didn't want them to be sorry. She was a warrior, and for her it seemed that only the weak cried.

And I... I was the worst, both physically and emotionally. Physically, my head itched. I knew my wound was getting worst but I wouldn't let anybody know. Emotionally, I was heartbroken. I didn't want to think of Hiccup but every single thing I looked at there was a bit of him. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his ideas...his best friend.

Toothless hadn't moved from where it lay Hiccup's body. From what I've heard we would arrive to Berk, where Hiccup would have then an honorable funeral. I didn't even tried to ask more about it, or to talk to anybody at all.

When nobody was paying any attention, I went to the lower part of the ship and I was so dizzy that I couldn't even walk in a straight line, but I wanted to be alone for some time. Fortunately there was nobody here, and I doubted that someone would come down any sooner.

Hiccup... That was the only thing on my mind. The scene of the kiss playing on my mind again and again. The way he looked at me. The way he talked to me. And now he was just...gone.

"He's not dead." I told myself. "He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead..." But I didn't seem to buy it. We would never have time for ourselves, I would never kiss him again, I would never tell him _I love you._

I would never know if we could have a chance of been together, of marrying, of forming a family. There wasn't any other person that I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Suddenly I wondered, if Hiccup was gone then what was I doing here...alive? What was my purpose here, to suffer and to think what would have been if he was still alive? Love wouldn't bring back the dead. And besides...we would be together up there.

Yes, that was what I was going to do. I've chosen to do it.

I looked for anything on the room that could start a fire, could choke me to death, could make me sleep to the point I wouldn't wake up. It wouldn't be hard, since my vision was starting to black already. All I could find was nothing else than a knife.

It was a small object with no use at all, unless you knew what you were doing. But the thing was that I didn't know what I was doing, not exactly. My mind just went the idea of killing myself and my body wasn't trying to stop. I just went on.

However, my subconscious was still concerned about what would happen if I died. Nothing, I thought at first, but then it came the thought of Hiccup and the teens. Then to Stoick and Gobber. Strangely to my mother, my sister and then to Dally. I couldn't do that to them, it was like the dream, I was really leaving them. But I couldn't forgive myself for what I did to Hiccup.

It was fair enough, wasn't it? A life for a life?

I grabbed the handle of the dagger with my right hand and placed the point on my heart. No, not there. So I moved the knife and placed the blade against my wrist, and I it startled me a little to feel the coldness of the metal touch my warm skin. I took a deep breath and nodded, there.

I slashed the sharp blade against my soft skin. I gasped as I felt blood drop from my arm and fell to the wooden floor of the ship, some of my clothes were covering in red.

For some reason, I did it again. And again. And again. I was not having enough, I wanted to go away from this cruel world and to rest in peace with the love of my life by my side.

I continued to do this several times, until I could see nothing more than blurs and the world was spinning around me.

Who could tell that at one point of my life I would try to kill myself? Not me, for sure.

I finally stopped, gasping for breath. My body started to shake from the blood loss, mostly my arms and my legs, while my head itched more than before. I let the knife slip from my hand and I leaned onto a wall trying to hold on, feeling very woozy. Then my legs went numb and I fell to the ground, hitting my head against the floor.

My breathing became heavier and more difficult to do. My ears were ringing. There were shouts and words I couldn't figure out even if I tried to focus, but I just couldn't. I barely heard a word, "...alive!" And nothing else. My mind was too mixed up, I was messing everything so bad. I wanted to sleep for the time it was necessary, maybe forever. The last thing I remembered was someone picking me up from the ground.

* * *

When I woke up it was light, and it was awfully quiet. Very, very quiet. Too quiet for my like. I was used to the noise of a t.v. meaning Lucy was already awake, or the sound of Dallas voice waking me up.

Something was wrong, and I couldn't quite figure it out. Something had happened...but I couldn't remember what. I blinked bewilderedly at someone standing up besides the edge of the bed were I was laying.

"Astrid...?" I said weakly. The figure came closer to me and indeed was her. "...what's...going on?" I asked, but it sounded like if I was whispering. She stared at me with wide eyes before running away shouting.

"Gobber! She woke up!"

Everything seemed vague and hazy, and then it suddenly swirled into a mass of colors. I closed my eyes a bit, I was awfully tired. Before they came back I was already out like a light in just a second.

When I woke up next and opened my eyes, I saw a wooden roof but very different from what I remembered. What had happened? Why did I felt so sick? Why did my head itched so badly? I tried to sit up but my heard felt spinning again and I laid on wherever I was again, clenching my teeth.

I opened my eyes again and this time I met a pair of blue eyes, but everything around was blurred. "Stoick, she's awake!" Someone said. My vision cleared completely and I saw Gobber in front of me. Then somebody showed from behind and turning my head to him it was Stoick.

"Stoick..." I croaked. My eyes widened a bit at how hoarse was my throat and I placed a hand over my neck, to find my wrist bandaged. I looked at my left arm and saw the bandages had little dots of blood almost unnoticeable. "Why is my arm bandaged?"

He looked at the floor and spoke softly, "You tried to cut yourself."

Memories of what happened came back to me, and my eyes watered. Oh my god, I couldn't even kill myself properly! I was a coward, a liar, a killer and I tried to commit suicide! How could I let that happen? I placed my hand on my mouth and he held my other hand in one of his own.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Just take it easy." He said gently, and he was talking calm. But I noticed he called me _sweetheart_. That word touched me. Not even my mother called me that.

"You're in Gothi's home. She says yeh were lucky to survive, n'yeh looked pretty bad. Yeh also had a very bad wound on yer forehead." Gobber said.

Then I remembered me walking through a thick cloud of smoke, crying with Hiccup on my arms.

"Hiccup..." I said. "He is..."

"...Hiccup is..." He looked at Gobber with a questioning look. He looked back at me before they murmured something and all I could think was that he was...not here anymore. Stoick cleared his throat and I stared at him. He took a breath and gave a last look at Gobber, who nodded his head. I knew they wanted to tell me something. What was it?

"Stoick?" I asked waiting, getting a little impatient.

He swallowed before he spoke, "Hiccup is alive."

My whole word came crashing down on me at once. I stared in shock and disbelief at Stoick, like if he was some sort of ghost. I blinked several times before I shook my head.

"N-no... That's not p-possible... He was dead when I found-d him. He wasn't-t breathing, his heart wasn't beating..." I spoke too fast, and Stoick placed a hand on my cheek. His hands were tough, yet they were full of care, love and warmth. I calmed down a bit.

"After he fell, his heart stopped workin' fer an uncertain period of time. Then it started to work again. When Toothless started makin' sounds, we went ta see wha' was goin' on...to find the boy was breathin'." Gobber explained and I felt a great joy run through my body.

Hiccup was alive. Alive. He was alive! He did it after all. Of course he would, what was I talking about? This was Hiccup! Friend of dragons, rider of the night fury and survivor of death.

"How is him? When can I see him?" I sat right up but my head itched again and I had to lie down again.

"Not so fast, lassie." Gobber said. "Yeh're not in the conditions to stand up from tha' bed, yet. Maybe when yeh get better yeh can go n'visit 'im. But righ' now yeh get some shut eye." Then he walked away and out of the house, leaving us both Stoick and I alone.

"How is him?" I asked in a low voice. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He hadn't woke up since he started breathing again. You've been out for a few fays, too. I think you should have some rest, and when you feel better I can come so you get to see Hiccup. Okay?"

I nodded with a small grin. It was the best for both of us. He kissed my hand before saying, "Sleep well, dear." And leaving.

"Thank you, Stoick." He blinked and closed the door. I changed my position on the bed and fell asleep, thinking that Hiccup was okay. He was fine, and he was alive.

* * *

 **HICCUP IS VERY MUCH ALIVE! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE I WOULD KILL THAT GREEK GOD FALLEN FROM THE OLYMPUS? I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO CRUEL TO HIM!**

 **Alright people, I'm really sorry for the beginning of this chapter and the ending of the previous one, I just felt like I had to do it. As you know I'm having exams next week, so I won't update until the weekend, IF I have time to write a new chapter. Sorry, but I really want to focus on my exams. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	19. A new Berk

I was sat on the bed, leaning my back on a pillow, waiting for Stoick to arrive so then I could see Hiccup. Since I woke up, I have been waiting to see him, but my condition couldn't allow me to move from the bed. And let's just say these beds aren't as comfortable and soft as the ones back home. For one, our beds have a mattress!

Besides wanting to make the pain from my back go away...I wanted to see him again, hear his voice, stare at his eyes, hold his hands. I wanted to fly again on Toothless with him. I wanted to be with him.

I was in (such an uncomfortable) bed for two weeks. Every once in a while, I had visits. The first day was Astrid. We talked a lot and it turned out we had more in common than we thought. It reached the pointed where I told her everything about Toothless, and I even told her about my own home, about how I arrived here and how I met Hiccup. She understood everything and she told me that she was glad I was here, and she even wanted to be my friend. I said no.

Of course I said YES!

Days later the gang came to visit me, and every single one of them hoped that I would get better. I asked how where things going back at the village after we could stop the war, but no one told me. They all said that it was better if I discovered it myself, and it was fair enough.

Last but not least, Gobber visited me yesterday. He asked me how I was doing and after that I told him everything. He said that he was glad I trusted him and all I could do was smile at him.

The sound of the door cracking got me out of my train of thought. I lifted my gaze and Stoick was smiling at me with care. Gothi finished changing my bandages for like the third time on the week and finally my feet touched the could wooden floor from her hut. I stood up carefully, since I was still weak. I put my shoes on and Stoick offered his arm as support, so we could walk together to the house.

On our way I was amazed when I noticed every viking had a dragon of their own. Even the teens had. Some people waved at us when he walked by, others were too busy attending their dragons.

I opened the door and instead of finding a wooden table and wooden chairs, there was a bed. On it lay Hiccup, unconscious. Besides the bed, Toothless was sleeping on the floor, but he woke up when he heard the door creak and he approached to greet me. I gave him a bear hug and he used a wing to hug me back.

"I'm glad you're fine." I whispered as I buried my head into his scaly body. Wow, he felt so warm.

 ** _"Me too. You had me worried."_**

"I'm better, thank you." He grinned at me. "How is he?"

Toothless looked at the floor and his earplates dropped such as his wings. He told me with the head to follow him.

I stood up besides one side of the bed and saw Hiccup. He had bruises and scars from the battle all over his face. His hair seemed intact, he had one hand over his stomach and the other lay besides him. I looked at him from the top to the bottom and something caught my attention. I felt a knot on my throat when I saw the part from the blankets where supposedly were his feet.

Unless...

I removed the blanket from the bottom and gasped when instead of a pair or feet, there was a left prosthetic leg made of wood and metal. I remembered this happened at the end of the movie, but it hurt. Why did it had to happen to him? Why did he had to sacrifice himself so he could save others?

"Hiccup..." I said, kneeling on the floor. Stoick noticed this and brought me a chair so I could be sat besides him. "How did this happen to you?" I whispered.

 ** _"It was my fault."_** Toothless said, and I could tell he felt guilty. He tried to save Hiccup entirely, but he couldn't. I looked at him right at his eyes and shook my head. I knew exactly what happened and none of it was his fault.

"No, it wasn't." I replied. "We knew it was a big risk. It could have been worst, you could have died. And here you are, both of you alive." I smiled and his earplates dropped once more. He lay on the floor resting his head on his paws, then started to make weird noises and tears fell from his green electric eyes. I realized he was crying, so I hugged him for comfort hoping it would help.

"Aww, you _baby_." I kissed him on the snout. "You are so good. But you still got so much to understand." I patted him and he surrounded me protectively with his tail.

 _ **"Please don't leave..."**_ He told me in a string of voice. God, he was so cute! He was tearing my heart apart.

"I promise I won't." I said as I got comfortable besides him on the floor and resting my head on his body, while he wrapped me with his wing like a blanket. I rubbed his head before closing my eyes.

* * *

Almost a complete month later, Hiccup finally woke up. In the meantime, I helped him to eat and drink every day, and Toothless got him warm at nights when it was cold. We never leaved him alone, not even for a second. He needed us, and we knew it. So we stayed for him.

I was asleep, when Toothless woke me up. He breathed on my hair so I used a hand to move him away and that caused me to wake up. I sat on a chair besides the bed, so I could watch on Hiccup. I grabbed his hand and noticed it was warmer than usual. Then I placed a hand on his forehead, and it was the same. _What if he caught a cold or something?_

I grabbed a towel and soaked it in water, then started to clean his face and refresh him. Toothless got a bit worried about my actions. He sniffed his rider and then moved away, before talking to him.

 ** _"Hiccup? Wake up, buddy."_**

In that moment Hiccup opened his eyes. I eye widened and gasped, looking back and forth between the happy night fury and the groggy viking. It seemed Hiccup hadn't noticed me.

 _ **"Finally! Thank Thor."**_

"Oh, hey Toothless." Hiccup answered half asleep. I chuckeld at how Toothless nudged him joyfully, trying to get him out of bed.

"Toothless, calm down." I said, trying to contain my giggles but it was very difficult at this point. Even _I_ wanted to jump around like a little kid and scream at the top of my lungs to the village that he woke up.

"Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too bud, now just–" Toothless accidentaly stepped on his chest, making Hiccup sit bolt upright. He looked around confused. "I'm in my house." Then he turned to Toothless. "You're in my house." Then he turned to me. "Annabelle is in my house...wait, Annabelle?"

I smiled at him. "Who else is in your house, Hic? Come on, tell me." I joked and he looked at me in disbelief, like if I was some sort of ghost. " _Helloooooo_ , Hiccup." I said as he reached out and placed his palm against my cheek. I leaned against it affectionally and looked at him with love. He then looked like he was about to cry, before he hugged me tight. It was unexpected at first, before I gave back the hug and almost squeezed the life out of him.

He groaned in pain and I quickly let go of him. "Sorry." I apologized as he sat on the bed.

Sabrina shook her head.

 _~So you cry if a dragon kills him, but only say sorry if you almost did?~_

Stop making me blush, Sabrina!

Toothless suddenly moved around like a little kid, knocking things over as he was too big and I laughed.

 _ **"I'm in your house! I'm in your house!"** _ He repeated as he moved from one side to the other.

"Uh, does my dad knows you're in here?!" Hiccup exclaimed, panicking.

 ** _"He was the one who let me here, in the first place!"_**

Hiccup just turned at me and I laughed again at his puzzeld expression. Then I started to cough since I couldn't breathe.

"Okay Toothless. Aww, come on–" Hiccup was about to get off bed, when he felt something weird. He removed the blanket and his eyes went wide when he saw what was wrong. Toothless got down from the roof and I placed a hand on his shoulder. I tried to say something but I was lost for words. I didn't know what to say.

 _ **"Hiccup...When you...when she hit..."** _ Toothless was as speechless as I was, but Hiccup wasn't paying attention at all. He slowly placed his foot on the floor, following by his new artifial leg. He looked at me and sighed, knowing he'll have to get used to his new life. Toothless sniffed the new leg, before lifting his head to meet his rider's eyes, getting what Hiccup was going through at the moment,

He took a deep breath before leaning on the bedpost and standing up. I placed his other arm on my shoulder as extra support. He winced at the pain but brethed in and out. Then he gave his very first step, but stumbled and if it wasn't for Toothless we would have fallen to the ground. I moved to the other side of Hiccup as he leaned on Toothless to make it to the door.

"Thanks, bud."

 ** _"No problem, Hic. We're together in this."_**

I stayed behind them and I noticed both of them were missing a left limb, what made them more like buddies. Hiccup opened the door, to reveal a monstrous nightmare outside and he slammed the door shut. Oops... I forgot to tell him.

"You two stay here guys." Hiccup said as he opened the door again, and this time he noticed Snotlout on the back of the nightmare.

"Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight, here we go!" Snotlout yelled, and that's when we saw the teens mounting on the dragons.

Hiccup walked outside, bewildered by the sight of peace for the first time in a long while on Berk. There wasn't a single sword in sight, at least not trying to kill the dragons, and the viking seemed to be getting well-along them too.

"I knew it, I'm dead." Hiccup said and I rolled my eyes. How did he managed to be always so sarcastic? Stoick approached his son as he chuckled.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He said.

 _And you tell me,_ I thought.

"So, what do you think?" Now was Hiccup's turn to stay speechless for a moment, as some vikings came to see he was up and how he was doing. "Turns out all we needed was a little more of... _this_." He gestured non specifically at his son.

"You gestured to all of me." Hiccup played along as Stoick nodded proudly. I finally decided to walk outside with them, and Gobber approached us too.

"Well, most of ya. Tha's a bit of mah handiwork. With a little of Hiccup flare thrown in it. Think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup replied, making all the vikings laugh at once. He chuckled a bit, when he was surprised by a punch on the arm. "Ow!" He turned around and saw it was Astrid.

"That's for scaring us." She said as she directed a quick look at me. Hiccup frowned at her and objected to have an explanation.

"Wha-what? Is it always going to be this way? 'Cause I..." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he calmed down, as he looked relaxed to me and smiled. "...could get used to it." He finished and we all smiled. Gobber grabed a new tail for Toothless and a saddle, then handed them to his apprentice.

"Welcome home." Gobber told him, making Hiccup smile widely.

"Night Fury! Get down!" A viking yelled. Toothless came jumping over the vikings and knocking everyone to the ground, making his way through them.

 ** _"Hey guys, what took you so long?"_**

He asked with bright eyes and he looked exited, and I was exited as well.

A few minutes later, Hiccup inserted his new leg into the new tail and tested it, revealing a white skull painted over the red tailfin. I mounted with him and braced my arms around Hiccup. He shared a smile and Hiccup looked to Toothless.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked.

 ** _"Always ready!"_**

Hiccup looked up and 'aawwed' at the new life in the village and smiled. We raced Astrid through the village, encountering all the others teens on the flight. We shared a happy look, as we spun into the blinding sun.

* * *

We finally went back home at night. As we entered I looked at my hands and wondered if I should tell him... _that_. I mean, confess him what I felt for him. Should I? What if he rejected me? What if...

~ _No. Stop right there. Stop your insecurities and just tell him!_ ~

Sabrina was right. No more insecurities. I was going to tell him.

...how?

"Dad?" Hiccup called but we got no answer. He shrugged and sat on his bed, which was still on the first floor. Hiccup winced as he sat on his bed and lifted his legs, then carefully removed the fake metal foot and sighed as he lay on the bed. "Oh brother. That hurts."

I felt bad when I saw him like this. We spent all the afternoon together flying with Toothless, playing at the woods, staring at the sunsets...but all of that at some point required Hiccup to move and he would hiss at his wound. I offered to help, but he would try at first to do it on his own, then he would ask for help when he really needed it.

I walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, then took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Hiccup... I have to tell you something..." I said, not having the slightest idea from where to start. It felt kinda awkward, to be honest.

"Yeah, me too." We both stared at each other for a moment and then we looked to different places. I sighed and then we spoke at the same time, "I love you."

I don't know about him, but I eye widened and looked at him with my mouth open and he was kinda the same.

"What?" We said at the same time.

"You first." I offered.

"No, you first."

"Um...okay." I turned to face him completely and he sat on the bed. "I...I love you. I didn't know at first but...after all the time we spent together, I think that I really feel something for you..." My cheeks turned red tomato from embarrassment as I confessed it.

"Me too." Hiccup admitted. "...like you said, I wasn't sure. I-I thought it was just me and well...um, puberty?" He asked uncertain and I chuckled. "But I didn't say anything because, I didn't know if you felt the same for me." He moved his head down and I smiled at him.

"I do. And I didn't say anything either for the same reason." I said with a shrug and he blinked in surprise. "I guess we're more alike than we believe."

"Guess we are." He held my hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. He moved aside a little and sat down with him, before he asked something that overwhelmed me. "Can I...you know..." He didn't have to say it.

"Just stop talking, would you?"

He did and then we kissed, again. Sabrina sighed lovingly in my head, but I didn't care. We separated gasping for breath, then he kissed me again. After that we both laid down on the bed as I leaned my head on his chest and he hugged me with one arm. I yawned and closed my eyes as I snuggled with him. But who could tell what happened next...

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Okay, first thing, I expected myself to write a better ending for this chapter. Second, THE EPILOGUE IS ALMOST HERE, SEE YA ALL ON THE FINAL CHAPTER!** **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	20. Epilogue

I woke up, stared at the window and noticed it was still night. Oh man, not again. I hated to wake up at the middle of the night. Like when you hate to wake up five minutes before your alarm sounds, meaning you have to get ready for school. Stupid classes.

I rubbed my eyes and turned around, but when I did the bed was empty. I frowned and sat upright, there were my purple covers, my pillows, I was on my pajamas...I was in my room.

"Oh, so it was only a dream." I said a bit dissapointed to myself. I rubbed my eyes again as I reached for my cellphone and checked the hour. The clock on my phone said 11:55 p.m. I rolled my eyes and groaned, it was not even tomorrow! When would this day come to an end? Couldn't summer arrive any sooner?

I stood up from my bed and went downstairs for a glass of milk. Somehow, I expected to be dreaming at the moment, so when I entered the kitchen I would find a dragon, or this guy Hiccup who was in my dream. But there was nothing. I rolled my eyes, why whould I expect them to be here? It was only a movie, but it was the most awesome if I say so myself. The best movie I've ever seen.

I served myself the milk, drank it all and went to my room again. As I passed the living room I paused and stared at the window. I walked towards it, and stared outside looking for a dragon or a gang...maybe Dallas'. Nope, everything seemed annoyingly normal, calm and since the lights of the houses were off, people would be sleeping.

 _Of course they are sleeping,_ I thought to myself. _The only one who is up at this hour at the morning is me._

Finally I arrived to my room and lay on my bed again, glaring at my roof. I remembered my dream. So much happened in it, did the main character and I kissed? So then did we loved each other, or was it only my mind playing with me? And Toothless was there too. And the gang, and the dragons...

Until now I realized something. I had a dream. Wait...Not like the song of Rapunzel from Tangled, I mean, I really had a dream. Not a nightmare. Since I remembered, I always had a nightmare and woke up at night sweating like a pig on a stove, my bed would we wet and I'll have to take a shower at this hour on the morning. But tonight it was different.

 _"Meow..."_

I jumped. My cat, Thomas, was on the window. He looked at me and his eyes glowed in the night. He jumped to my bed and slept on one of my pillows. I was about to move him from there, but he looked cute and I was too tired by the way, so I let him sleep. Any other night I would just throw him off.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I checked my phone again. 11:59 p.m. Seriously?

I lay on my bed again and closed my eyes, but this time I didn't dream of anything.

* * *

"Really? You didn't had any nightmare?"

I opened my eyes and breathed in slowly. The wind blew through my hair, and I placed it down my right shoulder so it would stop getting on my face. "No, I didn't." I confessed as I placed a hand on my stomach and the other under my head.

"Hm." He turned his head and stared at the sky too, and I used a hand to point at a cloud that had the shape of a dog. He chuckled and then he pointed to another that had the shape of a turtle. We were doing this since he arrived this morning at my house. "And you dreamed about what?"

I looked at my hands and then turned to stare at him. "You won't believe this, but yesterday I saw that dragon movie you always talk about."

Ahti sat upright on the grass and turned with wide eyes at me. "How to train your dragon? Yesterday? Where?"

Ahti's favorite movie was that one he mentiond, How to train your dragon. He had the first three books and there were about 10 or 12, he also had some action figures, he had the first movie and he saw the series like three years ago when he was about twelve years old. I once saw an episode of the second season, and it was about a dragon that could paralyze you if it stung you.

Ahti saw the whole series, and told me that they were going to realease soon the second movie. He said soon, but we had to wait for another year more less.

I looked at my friend. "I don't know in which channel, Lucy was watching it and I made her company. Anyway, after I saw the movie, I dreamed about it."

He jumped in shock and then grabbed me from the arms. "You dreamed about it?! What was it?!"

"First of all, put me down." He blushed as he did and I got the dust of my clothes, like if they were dirty. "Second, I don't really remember much, but I was part of the story. Like, Hiccup and I were friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "You and Hiccup?"

I thought about it. In the dream, Hiccup and I were friends indeed, but it seemed at the end we were more than just that. Like if we were a couple.

Wait, a couple? Like he and I were really something? I never wanted a boyfriend since I can remember, I'd always said that.

I mean yes, I once watched the princess movies and who didn't want a charming prince at the age of five or seven? But come on, I was fifteen. And now it turned out we were something? I wasn't planning to have a boyfriend until I went to college! Well, if it happened I got in love before, then that would be fate.

"Yeah, we were really close." Was all I said. "Best friends...you know, like us." He smiled. Ahti was my best friend since I was in primary. He was like a year and half older than me, so we met when I was in second grade and he was in third. There were some kids making the fun out of me and he defended me. He was also one of Dallas BFF's. The difference on their ages was about 5 years or 4 and half, but still they got well-along. Ahti was also part of my brother's gang.

"You know, we haven't done this since we were kids." He remembered.

"Wow, you're right. It's been years." He sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid that this guy has to go." He said as he stood up and I frowned.

"Why?"

"It's Saturday, remember?" He shook the grass off his clothes, and a bee flew out of his pants. He stared blankly at it.

I sighed and remembered what happened on Saturdays. Breakfast at the I-Hop with the gang, what meant that Dally would be there too and probably the gang's girlfriends. Ahti didn't had one yet, but he said he had a crush on a really pretty girl and he didn't know if he should ask her. _He should_ , I thought.

"Say hello for me to them." I said as I watched him walk away.

"Right. See ya!" He said as he climbed the fence and ran to meet with the guys. I shook my head, when would these boys learn to use a door instead of climbing and jumping the fences?

Since it was summer I could do whatever I wanted. Mom was at work and Lucy was at a friend's house, so I rode my bike to my friends house. No, they didn't live in one house, but mom told me yesterday they had a sleep over.

I knocked on the door from the entrance, and my good friend Cassy opened it. She jumped in joy when she saw me and we went to her room, to discover seven more girls in there. They all jumped and came to embrace me into a giant bear hug, but since they tackled me we all fell to the floor. We laughed and they helped me to get on my feet.

"Girl, why didn't you told us you were coming?" Will asked me as she rested her arm on my shoulder casually.

"I didn't plan to, but I thought 'why not'? Do you want me to go or–?" I pointed to the door but she shook her head.

"Nope, your going nowhere else." Dania said as she dragged me to a table where Cassy was painting Jessica's nails.

"And the others?"

"Monica couldn't come, as usual. Vicky is at the restroom."

 _So much information, thank you._

Monica's mother worked as well as mine, so I understood she had a hard time. We barely saw her, and that was because we went to the same school and she came also at birthdays, at least for two hours or less, but we did see her. This was like our own gang.

"How are you doing with the songs?" I asked as I sat on a bean bag. Yes, there were bean bags on Cassie's house.

" _Eeehhhh_..." They all said, meaning _more or less_. I huffed and dared to ask, "why?"

"There are like a million songs!" Vicky said as she walked inside the room. "Oh, hi!"

I waved to her. "Yeah, I know. Have you tried the songs that I told you? Bruno Mars, Just the Way You are and Nelly, Just a Dream?"

Will sighed. "Yeah, but we suck at this. Just watch..." They all stopped what they were doing and stood up to sing.

They all began to make sounds and sing different parts of the song to make an Acapella version of the song, but no matter if they intensified or lowed their voice, or if they dropped the note or try to stay with the rhythm, they couldn't do it. I held up my both hands and at once they stopped. God, there was so much work to do.

"Okay... Let's remix this business. Um, Jessica, could you take the lead?"

"Why me?"

"You don't want to? Cassy, is it alright if you take the lead then?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded. I nodded and turned to Dania.

"Dania, copy what I do first okay?"

"Fine."

I took a deep breathe and start moving my hand to the left, to the right, to the left again, then up and down to mark the times of the song. There were four times. Then once I marked them, I began to sing.

" _Doo, doo-ro do, doo-ro doo-ro do..."_ I sang.

 _"Doo, doo-ro do, doo-ro doo-ro do..."_ She copied me.

 _"Uuhh-uumm, uuhh-uumm..."_ Jessica and Vicky sang, catching with us.

 _"To-to-to too-ro to too-ro, to-to-to too-ro to too-ro..."_ Vanessa and Will sang. I smiled at their work, they were doing good. Then I looked at Cassy and nodded at her, telling her to watch out for her entrance. She nodded back at me.

 _"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday..."_

Then while Dania kept the _"Doo, doo-ro do, doo-ro doo-ro do"_ I started to sing Just a Dream.

 _"Oh, oh I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me–"_

 _"I know, I know," (_ _Doo, doo-ro do, doo-ro doo-ro do)_

 _"–thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be..."_

 _"When I compliment her she won't believe me," (_ _Doo, doo-ro do, doo-ro doo-ro do)_

 _"Open my eyes, yeah it was just a dream..."_

 _"It's so, it's so sad to think that she won't see what I see," (_ _Uuhh-uumm, uuhh-uumm)_

 _"It was only just a dream..."_

 _"But every time she asks me, do I look ok, I say..."_

I looked at Dania and nodded at her, so then she would copy me. She quickly got the message as we started together the next verse.

 _"So I traveled back, down that road–"_

 _"When I see your face,"_ Cassy continued.

 _"–will she come back, no one knows..."_

 _"There's not a thing that I would change,"_

 _"I realize yeah, it was just a dream–"_

 _"Because girl you are amazing, just the way you are..."_

 _"It was only just a dream..."_ I started clapping and everyone joined in, perfectly pitched and along the rhythm. I hit my left foot once against the floor, then twice, then once again to mark the times like if it was a drumb.

 _"When I see your face,"_ Cassy sang.

 _"So I traveled back, down that road..." (When I see you fa-a-ace...)_ Vanessa echoed. _"Will she come back, no one knows–"_

 _"There's not a thing that I would change,"_

 _"–I realize yeah, it was just a dream..." (I would cha-a-ange)_

 _"Because girl you are amazing, just the way you are..."_

 _"It was only just a dream..."_

 _"When I see your face..."_ I motioned them with my hand to stop. _"Face..."_ Dania sang deep the last word. We all shared smiles and looks, we have done it.

"OMG!" Jessica exclaimed and we all jumped.

"What, what is it?" I asked as we all turned to stare at her. She grabbed my own hand and gasped. She shook her head in disbelief and look me straight in the eyes.

"Are you crazy?! We have to paint your nails!" Jessica said and we sighed in relief as I placed a hand on my chest to slow down my heart. "Girl, you need to pay more attention to yourself– Oh...By the way, I like your necklace." She winked.

I thanked her and chuckled with the others until her words clicked on my mind. I paused and stared at her confused. "What are you talking about? What necklace? ...And why did you winked at me?" I asked.

"The necklace, the one your wearing." Vanessa replied pointing to my neck.

"And I winked because someone gave it to you, right?" Jessica made a smugly face and I elbowed her. "What?" She laughed.

"I don't remember wearing one this morning..." I said.

"How could you not, it's right there!" Will exclaimed. "Don't lie to us girl, we know you better than anyone in Earth."

I frowned as I carefully touched it, to find the blue shell attached to a black string. No way... I gasped as I ran to a mirror and stared at my reflection and saw it. The necklace was there. But, it was the same necklace Hiccup gave me! How could I have it? "It's impossible." I whispered.

"What?" They asked in unison. I turned to them staring at the floor, looking for a logic explanation but although there were a thousand reasons, it just wasn't possible.

"This necklace is not real." I shook my head. "It wasn't, it was a dream I remember. How can it be here?" I looked at them but they all shared looks and shrugged. "I don't understand." I crossed my arms and leaned my weight on my leg.

Questions rose on my mind. What did this meant? Why was it here? All of that was just a dream, the necklace, the dragons, everything. It was just a dream...was it?

* * *

 **Song: Just the Way You are/Just A Dream –Pitch Perfect**

 **Hi everyone! Last chapter...done!** **God I can't believe this! I finished my first fanfiction, OMG! Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows! You guys really mean so much for me, you were the ones that made me go on with the story! Thanks for all your mails and support, I love you all!**

 **Okay, so you know what this means... NEW STORY! Like I said in other chapters, I will do the series: Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge, and the second movie too. Yes, there will we a sequel. But on Friday I'll be leaving on a trip to Cancun, so I won't be back 'till Tuesday. Wait for the release on the next week!**

 **Once again, thanks to all of you! I do accept requests, so you can PM me or leave a review. See you soon, and like the song says: I'll be waiting for you! (Remember The Book of Life?) *Winks and does a scout salute***

 **Scout017, out!**


	21. SEQUEL!

**Helloooo guys! It's been a while! The sequel for this story is already on my profile! Check it out! I will really appreciate your reviews to know how I'm doing, my purpose is to do my best and for you guys to like it, so I hope you enjoy that story as much as you enjoyed this. See ya soon!**

 **Scout017, out.**


	22. Important Anouncement

**Hello guys!**

 **I just wanted to tell you the rewritten version of this story is already published. You can go and check it out on my profile. Don't worry, this version will still be available until further notice. I hope you like the second version as much as you liked the first one! Thank you for all your support guys! I owe much to you! (::)**

 **Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**


End file.
